Akatsuki no Sakura
by Tatitatianna
Summary: The once energetic, fun loving, and bright pink haired kunoichi, has completely vanished.. within herself. Thus leaving this stoic, emotionless, frail looking, and immensly powerful shell of a woman in her wake. She's sent on a s rank mission.. to find herself again. HUGE DISCLAIMER, I do NOT own any of these characters. NOW RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura blossoms danced in the summer breeze, the same wind that swept over the land of fire plucked at her hair . Silken strands fluttered across her porceline face, the same face that was raised to the sky in complete abandon. Emerald green stared into astonishing blue, it seemed to her that the sky was endless that the neverending hue was a gateway toanother realm. One where she wasn't a kunoichi, where she wasn't a tool for her village. A place where she could live and love , and not worry that tomorrow may be the day she die.

"Sakura-san , the Tsunade-sama requests an audience with you." A gruff voice peirced her tranquil thoughts.

"Ah, ANBU-san you almost startled me. Tell me, what does the Hokage want ?" She all but whispered, not tearing her gaze away from the beautiful blue that cupped her world.

"If I knew than she would not request your presence now would she? Come ." The voice commanded.

She sighed heavily, and lifted two fingers infront of her face silently. She let her special transportation jutsu consume her, and suddenly the rosette melted into a wave of cherry blossoms, leaving the ANBU black op sitting by himself in the middle of a deserted feild.

Tsunade was staring out her office window. Her thoughts were pained, the stress of what she was about to do ate at her pshyc. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Her own prized student, she would send her into a house of murderers for the sake of the village. For one moment, just one, Tsunade wished she had turned down the title of Hokage. Sakura was a beloved kunoichi, stronger than even herself, she was a valuable asset not only to the village.. but the people in it.

"Sempai?" A soft voice whispered.

Tsunade spun around to see Sakura materialize on a nearby windowsill, cherry petals floated to the floor at the girls bare feet.

'_Oh Sakura, this world is ever cruel to you' _The blonde Hokage thought miserably.

"Sakura Haruno, I have a S rank mission for you to complete." She said as bravely as she could, her eyes watching the girl infront of her.

Sakura had changed in the 6 years Tsunade had been training her in, not only in her abilities, but in looks and personality. The once exubriant girl was now withdrawn and quiet, her once shining smile replaced with a look of bordom. The once vain Sakura had changed into a natural beauty. Her pink hair was considerably lighter, almost a silvery pink. It swayed down to her hips in long silken tresses, her parted bangs came together now, to form one elegant swipe across her forhead (which she had long since grown into). Her bright green eyes had darkened into almost an emerald-jade. Her skin bore a translucent quality, and shone sublty in the light. She was a tiny thing, almost fragile looking. She wore black shorts and a black middrift top that had one long sleeve and one short. The red haurno circle ebriodered on the long sleevves shoulder , and below the V in the neck of the garment. Across her back a large saraf blade was strapped, her long hair hid it from plain view. Her arms were adorned with ANBU tattoos, and suble little scars from years of battle. Tsunade's eyes teared up as she stared at the pitiful , yet beaufitul wisp of a girl infront of her.

"What is it, Tsunade-shisou?" Sakura's quiet voice interupted her observing, her sad green eyes never leaving the sky.

She shook her head slightly, composing herself before she adressed her former apprentice.

"Sakura, this mission is highly dangerous, even more so than any you have ever been assigned. It is very likely you may parish in this mission. However... the council had decided that you are more than able to achieve your mission. Sakura .. you have surpassed even myself in every asepect of being a kunoichi. I couldn't be more proud, or more scared for you than I am right now." She earnestly told her student.

Sakura's eyes softened, and she finally turned to look at her sempai. Tsunade could've cried staring into those depthless emerald eyes. They held so much greif for such a young woman.

"Tsunade-shisou, you are the one who trained me , you are the one who is supposed to support me not fear for me." She whispered.

And thats exactly why Tsunade felt guilty. She had given Sakura this insane power.. it was her fault the girl was in the position she was in.

"You are to infiltrate the akastuki Sakura. Become one of them, stay undercover until.. until they finally decide to come for the 9 tailed fox. Until they decide to kill Naruto. Then.. then you move, and you destroy whichever of those criminals is behind this organization."

Sakura's eyes lit up, something they hadn't done in a very long time.

"Where is Naruto?" Her quiet voice suddenly increased in volume.

Tsunade noticed the visable change and almost produced a smile.

"Naruto is with Jiraiya , training in the mountains of the fire country to become a sage. He is safe Sakura-chan, do not worry." Tsunade reassured her.

Sakura's eyes softened once more, and she turned away.

"I don't worry shisou. I miss him." She whispered.

She felt another pang of guilt. It was also her fault Sakura was alone. Kakashi and Sai had left the village on an A rank mission that a female team member would not be able to attend seeing as they had to infiltrate a monestary that was secretly plotting to overthrow the village hidden in the sand. Naruto had been gone with Jiraiya for another 2 year training session.. and Sakura had been wasting her days away, day dreaming and missing her teammates, with no missions ... and noone but the conceited Ino Yamanaka to talk to.

"Sakura, once you accept your mission, you are to depart immediately. And to make this seem realistic to the akatsuki.. you are to become a missing nin. Noone but myself and the council knows of this mission. You are to sneak out of the village at midnight, knock the guards out, and disband the village hidden in the leaves. Seak out the akatsuki, gain their trust and become part of the organization at all costs, do you understand Sakura? If they tell you to kill, you do it, if they order you to attack either friend or foe, you do as your told. The last place the Akatsuki have been spotted is a small town near Suna. After the Kazekages kidnapping it is dangerous for any of those criminals to show their face in the Sand, they wont stay long. Go now, Naruto, as well as the rest of the worlds sake is in your more than capable hands Sakura Haurno. Dont dissapoint me." She uttered the last phrase quietly.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The quiet voice answered.

And before Tsunade could tell her to be safe, Sakura was gone, leaving behind a single cherry blossom on the window ledge. Tsunade frowned, her eyes welled up with tears. Her most cherished student... and she would never know just how much she cared for her.


	2. Chapter 2

She didnt hesistate, teleporting straight back to her tiny apartment on the far west edge of Konoha. She burst through her front door, slammed it, and locked the heavy deadbolt behhind her.

_You have got to be kidding me. The akatsuki? What do the elders just want us dead?_ Sakura's inner self was still very much alive and kicking.

_**I dont know. I don't care either. We have a mission, and I will succeed. **_ She answered her inner almost ferociously.

_Yes, yes I know we have insane power Sa-ku-ra. But this is the Akatsuki, the most dangerous organization in the world.. But let me guess, death doesn't even phase your emotionless ass these days does it? _ Inner bit back sarcastically.

_**I do not have time to be arguing with some non existant person, you are my own subconscience, do try to HELP me like your SUPPOSED to instead of sitting there patrozing me. I need to focus and you are by no means being helpful. So sit tight and SHUT THE FUCK UP.**_

If inner could tremble in fear, she would. It wasn't everyday Sakura lost her temper. And that had just been her annoyed. She shook her head at herself, arguing with the voices inside her insane head again... Maybe she did belong in the akatsuki after all, they were all s rank criminals who were considered mentally insane in their own rights. Maybe she would fit right in.

She laughed aloud at this thought, and paused to listen to the high ring of bells that came pealing out of her mouth. She listened in wonder, she hadnt heard herself laugh in a very long time. Maybe this mission was just what she needed, maybe for once she could feel... alive. Alive long enough to die at the hand of a s rank criminal. It was better than nothing.

She moved through her room quietly, sealing all of her weapons and gear into various scrolls and stuffing them into her small backpack. After she had packed all of the essentials to stay alive in the wilderness, Sakura made her way to her dresser. She hadnt worn ninja attire in a long time. Tsunade had not been able to send Sakura on any missions, due to Sakura's insane abilities, the elders thought it was reckless to send their best kunoichi (above Tsunade herself) out on silly missions when at any moment their village could abe attacked. Sakura had fought tooth and nail, but the council was selfish.

She shook her head angrily, no time for the past. She reach into her first drawer, and pulled out her binding tape. She took that, and fresh undergarments to the mirror that was perched behind her bedroom door. A huge think that Kakashi had given to her on her 18th birthday, the same night the copy nin had taken her virginity. All kunoichi had to be deflowered at age 18, it was important they be compitent with mission that required them to use their .. femininity to their full advantage. Sakura smiled at the memory. She had asked kakashi months prior, explaining that Naruto had Hinata now, and Sai was... well Sai was gay. Yamato was just scary, and Sakura was comfortable with any stranger. Sasuke was still a bastard and hadnt come back from Orochimaru.. not that she would have even asked for his help, but he did still cross her mind when she thought of her team.

Yes Kakashi had been more than startled when she asked him that, they had talked for a long time, considering the pro's and con's before the copy nin had agreed to fufill his ex students wishes. So, on her 18th birthday, he has joined her in bed. It had to of been one of the most scariest things the young kunoichi has ever done, and she had killed Sasori of the red sand for petes sake.

_Hmm, he was good though wasn't he ? Wish we couldv'e done that one more time before he left , we haven't gotten any in a year !_

_**Oh shut up.**_

Sakura pushed those memories out of her mind, and focused on the woman she saw in the mirror infront of her. Pale, translucent looking skin shone subtly in the natural light pouring in through the windows in the room. The womans petite frame stood motionless, only her deep jade eyes moving as the roved the body in the reflection. Her long pink waved fell in a shimmering mass down to her hips, her short side bangs swiped delicately across her forhead. Her small, heart shaped faced was sombre, but still beautiful even with its lack of expression. Her full pink lips adorned an almost passive look, her pinkended cheeks ( warmed from memories of her night with kakashi) made her look like a china doll. Her long dark lashes fanned out from her eyes naturally, touching her eyelids and brushing her cheeks when she blinked. Delicate pink eyebrows arched perfectly over those jade orbs.

She sighed and started to unroll her bindings. She slipped on her black bra, and proceeded to start wrapping her breasts so they were secured tight against her lithe body, as she stared at herself completing the task she couldnt help but feel a little rueful. Her body was deinately not one that looked like it belonged to a deadly kunoichi. Her breasts were high and firm, a tad too large sitting in a . Her waste was slim, curving inward and making her look quite fragile. Whilst her hips curved back out, accentuating her fit thys and thick bottom. Her legs were long and willowy. She looked more like a model than kunoichi. But those are the tricks of the trade when you learn under Tsunade.

A soft rap at the door snapped her out of her stupor.

"Just a second!" She called, and hastily finished binding her breasts. She grabbed her robe and slung it over her naked body.

_Who in the hell would visit us ? _ Inner thought in a confused tone

_**Duno, it better be good.**_

She flew to the door, unlatched it and swung it open with intended impatience.

"G-gomen S-sakura-chan." A timid voice whispered.

There stood Hinata, biting down on her lower lip, eyes averted from the medic. She was pulling on her left sleeve with her right hand. Obviously something was bothering the young woman, Sakura talked to Hinata, but by no means were they on a visiting bases.. And thats when Sakura sensed the disturbance in Hinata's chakra signature...

"HINATA! Why did you not come to me sooner!" Sakura demanded, knowing thats why the other kunoichi was being so shy infront of her.

"I wasn't sure yet Sakura.. but now im 3 months along.. and I know its for real..." Hinata mumbled embarrasingly.

Sakura felt her heart actually warm.

_Second time today, your getting soft._

_**Shut up.**_

"Oh Hinata." Sakura sighed and pulled the bluenette in for a warm embrace. Hinata's sobs shook her small body. The other petite woman clung to her desperately.

"H-he may n-not be back in ti-ime. " She hiccuped in Sakura's ear.

"Shh , im sure Tsnuade would not keep this from him. Come hell or high water, Naruto would find a way to be here. I wouldn't be suprised if he already knew Hinata, you know how he has a sense for these things." Sakura comforted the pregnant woman.

She wasn't used to touching someone else. But Hinata didn't feel awkward in her arms, it had been a year since she had touched anyone other than combat training, and for some reason, her heart was growing very warm. Naruto's child was pressed against her, inside the womb of the woman he loved. And Sakura was holding both of them as tight as she could. It was then that the determination to undergo this mission set in. It was then Sakura made her descision, she would join the akastuki, she would protect Naruto, protect Hinata.. and the unborn life inside her.

After a long discussion, a quick medical checkup, and giving hinata some vitamins to help ease her bodies discomfort. Sakura said her final farewell to the bluenette. Hinata had lingered at the door, and had said something very unnerving to Sakura.

"I k-know its n-none of my b-b-buisness, but S-sakura -chan," Hinata's pale lavender eyes bored into hers. "Please be careful, we all love you."

Sakura was taken aback slightly, the last sentence was said without a stutter, or hesitation. She could only nod silently, and watch the Hyuga girl walk away with her hand cupping her slightly swollen belly.

With that out of the way, Sakura went back into her room. She heaved the robe off of her slim body, and went to work. She bound her thy's , tieing on weapon holsters to the inside of them, and pulling short black booty shorts up and over them just so the tops of her thy's where her bindings ended, was covered. She pulled a shirt Sai had bought her f while ago. It was a similar style to his, with one long sleeve and one short. Except seams were embroidered with a light silver pink, the same colour her hair had turned. The Haruno circle adorned the shoulder of the long sleeve side, and it was also embroidered under the V eck in the shirt. The high black collar held her hair away from her neck, giving her a cool sensation. It was cut jsut at her waste, her abdomen was exposed, but its not like it mattered to her anywas. She strapped the rest of her weapons into various holsters, underneath her bra and on her hips. She even had an anklet , perfect for carrying her poisenous senbon.

She stepped back and stared at her reflection. Now this woman, looked every inch of a deadly kunoichi. With enough weaponry to fuel a small army, she looked serious now. She turned to her closet, one last thing, Sorting quickly through the clothes piled up in her wardrobe, she found the long thin box she had gotten from her entire team the christmas before. She had always vowed never to use the weapon they got her until she had something worth fighting that brutally for.

She opened the box, and stared down at the deadly looking Katana sitting in pink tissue paper. The bright , silver-white blade shone in the light, the black handle of the blade was adorned with the painting of a pink Sakura tree, the trunk was green, and it actually bumped out of the sword, creating a grip. She picked it up out of the box lightly, and the air around her cackled. Somehow Sakura had picked up the affinity for lightening, not unlike her senseii and ex team mate. She swung the blade in a graceful arch, spinning it lightly in her hand. It felt as though it was made for her grip. With a satisfied sigh, she slid the weapon into the holster on her back, though it was longer than she imagined.

That was that. She was packed, armed, and ready. Her last step, suprisingly came as her easiest. She took her Konoha foehead protector,snatched a kunai out of her thy holster. And watched in awe as her hand brought metal to metal. The screetch was enough to make her wince, and when she was done, she dropped both items to the floor. The kunai that was tainted with the mark of a traitor, and the forhead protector that now had a line scratched through thesign that marked her as a shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves.

She again lifted her fingers infront of her face, and let the waves of cherry blossoms take her away, and out , of the village... perhaps indefinately.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone :] So I have never really taken my writing seriously, just on occasion when Im to bored to do anything else. However.. recently my fingers have been itching and my mind has had a non-stop whirlwind of ideas. So I will continue this story, that is a promise. I will also be sorting through the material in my account, fixing grammar mistakes and such. I am very suprised as to how many mistakes I make and skip over when proof reading. Maybe it is because I write at night before I go to bed? Who knows...

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto, or any of the character from this manga.

This story was inspired by a change I saw in myself. Please read and Review.

Chapter 3 .

It had been 3 months, 2 days, 8 hours, and 31 minutes since Haruno Sakura had become a missing nin. Correction, a rogue. Since it was believed that Sakura had completely disbandoned her village, and suposedly took after her first love.

She snorted, the rumors spread had been completely irritating. Was she really still the obsessed fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke? Did it matter that she had become head medic of Konoha hospital ? Did it matter she had served on the ANBU black ops since she was 16? Did it even matter she had an entire list of s rank accomplished missions? She had even helped save the village more than a handful of times.

_We were always just a tool after all, you cannot expect more from people who believe you are completely expendable._ Inner was, for once, just as irritated as she.

_**Its ridiculos. I don't think I could even go back after this mission, if they think this lowly of me.**_

Truth be told she was angry, she wanted no more than to go home, to that stupid village and show them just how accomplished she was. But mindlessly slaughtering her entire village because of a few choice words was definately not an option. Though it was tempting.

_Focus ! Do you not FEEL that chakra?! _Inner screached at her.

She broke out of her musings quickly, masking her chakra in the same instant. She shrunk further into her travelling cloak. She had stopped at a dango restaurant on the outskirts of Amegakure, it was said the akatsuki visited this village alot. How she got the information was meaningless, but there were 5 fresh graves about 20 miles back.

She pulled her hood further down over her forhead, and stared down at her meal.

"Tch, why the fuck do we have to fucking come get those shitheads any fucking supplies?" She heard a deep, gruff voice demand.

She didnt blink at his language, she didnt need her bingo book to know which member had the worst potty mouth the world had ever seen.

"Shut up, just be thankful leader-sama let you out of the base. Bringing back a woman to sacrafice... He should have killed you for that." A much deeper, rougher voice barked.

Sakura chanced a quick glance at the men who were now sitting to her left. She recognized them from her bingo book, but what suprised her was that these two wore their akatsuki cloak... but nothing else. No hat, nothing else was covering their faces.

"AH ! Hidan-sama , Kakazu-sama it is a great honour that you would come to my restaurant yes? Choose anything you like, it is on the house my most favoured guests." The small man who she assumed to be the owner continuously bowed to the two.

Hidan smirked at the tiny man. "Hiroshu-kun, your fucking great, I'll make sure that if you ever fucking die Jashin-sama will have mercy on your fucking soul."

The mans sweat dropped at this, but smiled and thanked the insane Jashinist again and again whilst taking their orders. Sakura watched this all with a hint of amusement, until she noticed the two had gotten very quiet.

She stilled, a wave of powerful chakra suddenly pressed against her.

Without a second though Sakura ripped her cloak off , flipping backward out of her chair and into the feild behind the small restaurant.

The two akatsuki members were infront of her simoultaneously.

She shook her hair out, and stared down the two men infront of her who were regarding her with incredious eyes.

"I know you have been searching for us Kunoichi, who are you and why do you have such an urgent death wish?" Demanded the larger of the two men, Kakazu.

She smirked at both of them. "Even those of the great _Akatsuki_ should know better than to underestimate an oppenent, don't you think?"

Their eyes widened a tad at how soft her voice was. At how _soft_ she looked. This tiny creature could not stand taller than 5'5", she had _pink_ hair for kami's sake.

Her smirk only lessened a fraction of an inch, before Hidan rushed her.

Sakura flipped out of the way easily, still able to track Kakazu as he made way for her back. They circled and attempted to grab, and each time Sakura danced out of the way. And then the attacks began.

She felt spidery ropes crawling up her arms , trying to bind them together. She fleed her chakra infused muscles once and the ropes snapped, much to Kakazu's suprise. She felt a hand at her feet, and didn't think twice. Raising her gloved right hand, she brought it down on the earth under her feet with a ferocious raor. Sakura had not needed to use so much strength in a long time, and she was so tired of holding back her power.

The entire feild shattered, showing the pink haired kunoichi where Hidan was directly underneath grabbed his suprised hand and pulled him up infront of her, grasping the cussing Jashinist by his neck. She cocked her left fist back, and sent the hit home.

Hidan went flying 100 feet back into the forest behind the clearing, leaving Sakura enough time to unsheath her Katana and spin to meet kakazu's attack head on.

However, he wasn't attacking. He was staring at her, his eyes calculating.

She spun her weapon dangerously in her hand , her eyes never leaving his as she contemplated wether or not to engage him first. She felt Hidan's presence before she could see him, and with a quick sidestep and a hard kick she sent him flying in Kakazu's direction.

"HOLY FUCK BITCH? Where in the fuck did you learn to fucking hit like that slut? That was fucking orgasmic." Hidan swore at her, his bleeding face was glowing in pleasure.

"Agreed. Cease your actions Kunoichi, we need to talk."

Sakura sheathed her blade, whilst glaring at the two members.

"If this is meant to be a trick, you will not live to see tomorrow." She promised in her soft voice.

"I FUCKING believe you bitch, whats your name? kakazu, leader-sama will fucking kill us iof we don't fucking bring this fucking bitch home!"

Hidan didnt even care his nose was broken , almost shattered, but Sakura wanted them to know all of her abilities. She carefully walked up to the two akatsuki, who regarded her warily.

She reached her hand out to Hidan's face, he flinched back, until kakazu pushed him forward. Sakura taped her right index finger to Hidan's forhead, and his faze was glowing with green healing chakra. Even as she pulled her hand away, the chakra remained, infusing itself within his skin, snapping the bones back into place and healing all damage as she stood 2 feet away from him.

"You a medic also?" Kakazu inquired thoughtfully.

"I am the only female student of Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja, Apprentice of Tsnuade 5th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, ANBU Black Op Captain, and Head medic of the Konoha hospital. My name is Haruno Sakura." She listed her qualifications quietly.

Both men infont of her were suprised.

"Your the bitch that fucking killed Sasori." Hidan exclaimed.

Sakura smiled slightly, and nodded. Her eyes shining as she remembered the feirce battle, she hadn't fought anyone of his calabre in her entire life. These two hadn't put up the fight she assumed they would have if she had been going for the kill.

"Haruno Sakura, I have decided to take you to Leader-sama. How would you consider a.. position offer of sorts ? Within the akatsuki?" Kakazu said gravely.

Both men tensed, and it was her guess if she said no, they would try their hardest to kill her.

She took a kunai out of her holster, and began twirling it wround her fingers, seeming to be in deep thought.

"Disbandon your village Kunoichi, and you could reach your potential further than you already have." Kakazu tried to coax.

She smiled slightly. "I already am a missing nin, Kakazu-san."

They were both taken aback by this.

"Fuck, what the fuck happened bitch? You kill someone?" Hidan asked with amusement.

"No, the council has decided their wrinkled asses need more protection, and thought to keep me in the village as a personal body guard. I don't like being told what to do by hags that couldn't even stand against me for 2 seconds." She explained.

Both men chuckled darkly, and she assumed it was because their leader would be able to stand against her easily.

"Well, Haruno Sakura, apprentice to a legendary Sanin, would you like to meet our leader?"

_Success. Way to go._

_**Hai.**_

"Take me to your leader." She said lamely.

Hidan opened his cloak and held his arms out to her, aparently they'd be teleporting.

"You touch me anywhere Jashinist, I promise I'll tear your limbs off one by one." She threatened.

Hidan wound his arms around her tiny waste, and groaned into her ear .

"I think I love you bitch, talk dirty to me some more." He whispered seductively into her ear, and she shuddered to think was pleasure was for him.

And with that, the trio dissapeared, leaving a very confused and underpaid resaurant owner standing there with two hot meals.


	4. Chapter 4

So, it seems that my new found reborn love for writing didn't just fade the first 2 days as i worried it would. I am trying my hardest to update this story everyday so as to not lose interest and leave you all high and dry ! So here it is, and I promise that Sakura will not turn 'mary-sue' ish :] i understand what you mean !. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the material I am just itching to get out to you.

Chapter 4.

"You brought a Konoha Shinobi into my lair." The deep, ominous voice stood Sakura's hair up on end.

"Hair Leader-sama, but not without good cause I assure you. This Kunoichi has been tracking the akatsuki down, she is a rogue nin from the village hidden in the leaves, apprentice to Tsunade one of the three legendary sanin. She is also the only female student of the Copy Nin Kakashi Hatake. Ontop of all of this she is head medic of the Konoha hospital and a quite competent opponent . All of these skills I have witnessed myself, I felt as though this particular Kunoichi would make a welcome addition to the akatsuki, having defeated Hidan-sama even single handedly." Kakazu explained hurridley.

She had been very apprehensive when Hidan and Kakazu had transported her into a dimly lit room, both dropping to thier knee's toward a completely blackened figure than sat in the back left corner. She hadnt follwed suit, but instead tensed into a defensive position. Both men had completely ignored her.

"I know of you kunoichi. Haruno Sakura, yes your head is worth quite alot in my bingo book. I have even witnessed the death of one of my more accomplished members by your hand." That sinister voice adressed her directly.

She shuddered a tiny bit, and then pulled herself up to her full height, letting her listless eyes rest on the blackened figure.

"That is considered a crime in the akatsuki, to kill another member.. however I suppose you were not in the organization at the time of said offense, still I cannot help feeling that Sasori may have some bitter feelings if I were to grant you status amung my ranks..."

Sakura didn't blink at this. She wasn't suprised that Sasori had not vanished entirely, there wasn't alot that could suprise her anymore.

"I grant you status into the akatsuki Haruno Sakura. You will meet with Konan, my second in command, another female. She will introduce you to the rest of the organization. You are lucky cherry blosson, I usually test those who come before myself. You have quite an impressive record, and my own men tell me you easily defeated them. I will expect alot from you. Dismissed."

Sakura nodded solemly, and suddenly a blue haired woman stepped out from behind the dark mass. She glanced at Sakura, beckoning with her wistful eyes. Sakura followed the pretty woman out of the room, leaving behind Kakazu and Hidan, who would still face punishment for bringing and enemy home.

"As you have heard, I am Konan, Leader-sama's chosen and second in command. There is very little I do not do around the base, very little I do not know of its inhabitants, and very little I will not do for this organization and leader-sama." The bluenette told Sakura , very bluntly infact.

Sakura remained silent, and followed the woman throughout the many twisting hallways of the akatsuki lair. Konan must have sensed Sakura's utter lack on enthusiasm, or any emotion.

"Why are you here?" She blunette questioned seriously, and turned to face the pink haired woman.

Konan had been with the akatsuki since the very begining, being one of its founders. She had seen alot of hopeful recruits, each had shown their own excitment when it came to them serving the orginization. If not excitment than it was cockiness, or the urge to prove themselves. However, this kunoichi showed nothing, not even the slightest bit of relief that her life had just been spared by the most notorious criminal on the face of the planet.

"I have my own reasons."

The bluenettes eyes widened drastically as she stared at the tiny woman infront of her. She hardly looked like a worthy opponent, she was tiny and frail-looking. Her long wavy pink hair and her dark jade eyes made her look more the likes of a geisha , not a kunoichi. Those eyes, to Konan eyes were everything in a person. As an artist, she appreciated the fact that eyes were the gateway to ones soul, everything about a person showed in the way their eyes shone, the shape, the colour, even the way they anazlyzed their surroundings. But staring into this pitiful womans eyes, Konan saw nothing but unbridled sorrow. Her heart thudded strangely in her otherwise uncaring chest. Sakura stared back at her, unfased by her reaction.

"You are broken." Konan stated.

Sakura continued to stare at her, only to blink and sigh softly.

"There is no part of me that is broken, no part of myself is unsure." She whispered.

Konan stepped closer, bringing her hands up to the smaller girls face. Sakura didn't flinch, she just stared passively back at this increasingly strange woman.

"We here consider ourselves to be family. Every member loves the next in their own way. Lonlieness does not build strength Sakura-san, you must try and create bonds within the orginization. Try and fix your inner state, it will only bring you more strength my poor girl. You are broken, I can see the pain deep in those emerald eyes. You cannot hide from me, I am the only other woman you will see here and I want you to trust me as I want to trust you. That pain will fade Sakura, If you let someone try and fix it."

Sakura felt an odd pang in her heart, staring into the older girls eyes. Her head was in utter turmoil, wasn't the akatsuki a grouping of insane murderers and theives? Weren't they no better than the devil himself? Than why was this woman showing such compassion for her? Was this some kind of test? Some kind of sick joke?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a touch of soft lips on her forhead.

"The life of a shinobi can deteriorate ones heart, that is what we strive for, a world of peace where lives of living beings do not need to be thrown away in carelessness in order to live. But that peace must start here, at home. This is your home now. Forget all you have been tought about the way of the shinobi, you are human Sakura."

And with that Konan took Sakura's cold hand and started pulling her down the dark corridor. Whilst Sakura continued to reel inside. This woman had been so genuinely nice, so sincere that Sakura's hardned heart had felt her words. She was left wondering what was in store for her here, and what else she had been told about the akatsuki that was a lie. Whatever the story, when Konan told her this was her home... for the first time in years, Sakura Haruno felt as if she had come home. And this was just the begining.


	5. Chapter 5

"She looks deliscious." A green skinned man purred.

Sakura was sitting in the middle of what she had been told was the 'common room' in the akatsuki lair. There were comfy looking couches scattered throughout, a table stacked with scrolls , and from what she could see a doorway that led to a small kitchen.

"Leader-sama has decided that Sakura-san will be joining us from now on." Konan told the room of would-be criminals.

Sakura had not been phased when she walked into the room and came face to face with every member. Though every nerve ending in her body had been screaming at her that she prepare for battle, she ovverode those thoughts easily. She was sure of her abilities, and not in a egotistical way, she knew if it came to it she would not go down without a worthy fight.

"Sakura, why don't you tell us about yourself ne?" Konan whispered to her and pushed her forward lightly.

She glared at the bluenette, she didn't like speaking with anyone, let alone infront of people. It was utterly annoying. She glanced back at the group infont of her. Kisame, the blue skinned shark-man, was grinning at her hugely. Deidara was smirking at her and roving her body with appreciative eyes, Hidan shot her a wink, Kakazu looked bored, Zetsu was... creepy. Tobi was sitting cross legged on the ground his hands folded in his lap and his head cocked to the side, he was sitting infront of a very much alive and amused looked Sasori. She noticed that his form didnt seem to be that of a puppet, after watching his chest rise and fall she deduced that he must have been revived as a human. And finally, she let her eyes rest on the Uchiha.

The flash of hatred that almost turned her vision red was completely uncalled for. But here sat Itachi Uchihha, the man that had almost single handedly ruened her life. Taken Sasuke away from her, who had come after Naruto with intent to kill. Her otherwise stoic face altered in the tiniest of ways. So much so that he noticed immediately. The others became very still at this, tensing as the waves of irritation rolled off the tiny kunoichi. Itachi stared into her eyes for a long time.

"You are the girl he loved." His monotone voice stated.

Sakura's eyebrows narrowed. "He loved noone."

"You loved him."

She gritted her teeth inaudibly, her hand flexed slightly.

"I was young. Those kind of lustful thoughts are exactly what makes a weak shinobi." She breathed.

Itachi appraised her for a moment, his eyes never leaving hers as they continued to stare at eachother. For some reason though, she was transfixed with his eyes. They were the same onyx-black as Sasuke's, yet they looked as if they never ended. His eyes held a secret she noted, and some inner turmoil that she was certain noone had ever been able to acertain. Neither of them so much as blinked, jsut stared. She noticed that he was just as beautiful as Sasuke, if not more so. She also noted that she had no reason to actually hate this man, what he had done was a hideous crime, but then again she had even slaughtered villages in the name of the leaf. But Sasuke had made his own choice, he didn't have to go to the snake sannin. And Naruto was still very much alive, with his own strength increasing every day because of the threat the akatsuki posed. Even she owed her strength to the impending doom this organization held.

"Gomen." She whispered.

Itachi didn't respond, just a slight incline of his head. But it was as if he had read ever thought she had just had.

Konan watched the interaction interestedly. It seemed as if these two knew eachother. Well that was good, Sakura would need a partner and tobi would not have been a good choice.

"Tobi, you are to be partnered with Kisame, Itachi you reassignment it Sakura." Konan stated quickly.

Sakura just stood there, her eyes bore a far away gleam. Itachi sighed quietly.

"Now Sakura, as I asked before, tell them about who you are." The bluenette barked almost impatiently.

She breathed out her nose and had a very strong urge to tell the woman where she could go. But she knew she had to behave.

"I am Haruno Sakura, 20 years old, apprentice to Tsunade and student of Hatake kakashi. Rank is unclassifieed, my last assignment was captain of ANBU black op squad 6. Head medic of the Konoha hospital. Orriginal member of team 7, consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." She all but whispered.

The group merely nodded and stared at her, awaiting more.

"Well, what do you like? Do you have any goals?" A curious Diedara asked.

She paused for an instant, she really didnt know. Other than protecting Naruto.. what else did she have? Thinking of Naruto had her thinking of Hinata. The pregnant fiance of her best friend, she would have to check on her soon. Hinata would be 6 months by now , almost 7. She had been sending her medicine through mission hawks , and had been instructing her to see Tsunade every week. This brought the thought of family to her mind, did she have any desire to start a family? To retire and have children? To call any man her husband?

"I live to protect my most cherished person. I do not aspire to anything more than seeing him live to fufill his dreams." She whispered.

"You mean the Kyubi vessel yes!? Oh Tobi knows him! We almost had him last time ! " Tobi all but laughed.

Sakura felt her anger build, and before any of the group could react Sakura kicked the masked man viciously in the side of the head. He went flying, smashing through at least 3 different walls before landing in a heap.

Each group member looked at Tobi, and slowly back at Sakura. She stood nonchalantly, completely composed and relaxed, as if that had been an accidental kick.

"Damn. " Whispered Kisame.

"Isn't she fucking great? She did that to me and it was fucking amazing, bitch has got some super strength." Hidan laughed.

She just stood there passively.

"Erm... Okay Sakura I think that was enough for today... why don't you go with Itachi and Kisame, they will show you to your new quarters. And Itachi, you are to aquaint yourself further with Sakura-san. You are all dismissed." Konan ordered, she swirled gracefully and retreated back into the hallway.

"Well cherry-blossom, its nice to meet you un." Diedara smiled at her.

She nodded, before tensing as someone threw their arm around her shoulders.

"Bitch, if you ever need to get rough and fucking roudy you better fucking come to me!" Hidan barked into her ear.

Itachi smacked him, a loud ringing clap, and Hidan dropped his arm immediately and stepped away. The atmosphere was intantly still.

"You will not touch her. She does not belong to you." Itachi threatened.

Sakura was a tad grateful, she did not like being touched without permission. But she felt a pang of irritation at the Uchiha's arrogance, she did nnot belong to him either and she was strong enough to let these men know that. But when his onyx eyes fixed themselves upon hers, she couldn't object. What was it with these damn Uchiha's that left her reeling? It was completely and utterly STUPID. She felt like a child, and that just irritated her further.

"I belong to noone Uchiha." She said softly, her voice carressing his surname.

He watched as any emotion receded from her face, her body relaxed and she stood there almost as if her body was no more than a shell. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He beckoned her with a wave of his hand, and she followed behind him, Kisame joining momentarily after.

She could feel the shark-man falling into step with her.

"It seems as if that cold hearted bastard has a sweet spot for you blossom, I would be relieved if i were you." Kisame whispered.

She stared at Itachi's back, trying to deduce what exactly Itachi felt for her.

"I am nothing but his parter. It means little to me, the bonds that you all wish to make with me." She said in a dead tone.

Kisame chuckled beside her, and much to her annoyance quirked her chin with his huge hand.

"You'll losen up someday blossom."

She glanced up at the blue skinned man. He seems completely at ease, and .. happy. This organization was becoming increasingly strange to her. Suddenly she had no doubt that she would be "loosened up" by these strange people. It made her a very tiny, miniscule, bit hopeful that .. she , Haruno Sakura, could find herself again.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So yes I am trying to update twice a day :p it is hard though because I do work and am busy... But anywhoo. To answer your questions I am not quite sure if it is ItaSaku just quite yet... Im comtemplating either a brother sister bond.. or outright couple.. I feel like Sasu bastard may come into this story... I don't know yet. Just going with the flown of whatever my mind feels like saying :] I do have an idea of where I'de like it to end.. but not anytime soon I assure you. So keep up the reviews, they get me thinking! And thankyou all.

Chapter 6.

The rest of the walk was silent, aside from Kisame's non=stop whistling. Sakura didn't mind, it was actually a rather soothing sound. She hated silence, preffering to spend her time out in the wilderness where the birds sang freely, and the world became its own orchestra. The akatsuki lair was far too quiet.

She made note of the layout as they slowly walked through the base. It wasn't the dark gloomy place she had first seen, instead the colours of the walls turned brighter, an occasional window lit up the hallway. Doors on either side of her had labels like 'food storage' and such. When they reached the grand entrance Sakura was taken aback. It was purely naturally lit. An enormous monical in the ceiling filtered the iridescent sunlight through, setting it to shimmer across a grand marble floor. She stared, her eyes scrutinizing every inch of a would-be killers home.

"On the left of the stair case, Deidara and Sasori share a unit, Kakazu and Hidan, Tobi had a room with zetsu. Leader-sama and Konan-sama share the center room there. On the right side is Kisame in his own room, your room is the middle, and my own at the end. Those who.. prefer solitude usually are put by themselves. We all have adjoining doors, which is precisley why you are situated between Kisame and myself."

Sakura glanced at the man next to her, she'd never heard any Uchiha use that many words at one time. It was slightly amusing.

"Yea, alot of these guys.. can be perverts blossom. And not to sound to innapropriate but you are beyond easy on the eyes. Hell your gorgeous, which is precisley why Itachi there is being so protective of you." Kisame laughed out.

Itachi shot a glare at Kisame that could melt ice, and Kisame just grinned at him.

"Awwe c'mon Uchiha, its not like she hasn't heard it before, right blossom?"

Both men turned to her, she looked at them for a moment and blinked in an uncaring way. Without further ado, she turned and began her ascent up the huge marble staircase that led the way to her room.

"Ouf, cold that one eh Itachi?" Kisame muttered.

"Hn." The famous Uchiha answer, god she hated that.

Itachi seemed to notice her stiffen at his grunt, and he _almost_ cracked a smile. Seems his little brother had inherited the proud Uchiha trates.

Sakura made her way to the middle door, and reached out to grab the handle. As soon as she touched the cold metal however the air around her cackled. Colour shot out of the handle and onto the plain wood of the door. A deep turqoise splashed across it like waves, with bright flashes of white that made her door look like a oceananic storm.

"Damn, Lightening and water eh? Wonder how that happened." Kisame muttered again.

She turned to them and arched an eyebrow.

"The door infuses itself with your chakra signature and nature, noone buy you can open this room." Itachi explained quietly.

Sakura just shook her head slightly, and pushed the heavy door open.

Pink. Everywhere. Pink carpet, pink canopy bed, pink walls, pink furniture. Everything was frilly, impossibly girly. Her eye twitched in utter anoyance, and she was thankful she wasn't facing Itachi and Kisame.

"Wow... Konan got a bit too carried away, ne blossom?" Kisame laughed.

She shot him an unimpressed glance and continued into the room. On the huge bed lay a small cloak, embroidered with red clouds that were lined with silver. Ontop of it lay a simple straw hat with a bell, and a teal coloured ring, inside the face of it hope was written. She picked up the item, and slipped it on her index finger.

"That will allow Leader-sama to track you at all times. Also, we are able to communicate with you through that ring. Don't lose is blossom." Kisame told her, his voice serious for once.

She nodded, and took another glance around at her new abode.

"Well... Konan said for you two to get better aquainted eh? Guess i'de better go find Tobi, little shit head is probably up to no good..." He trailed off as he left Itachi and Sakura by themselves.

The door shut with an loud bang. And there stood the two stoic shinobi. Both just as quiet, both just passive. Sakura sighed, and sat down on her bed, kicking her shoes off, befor letting her weaponry fall to the ground. Itachi watched her as she unsheathed a beautiful katana from her back and lay it on the other side of her bed.

"Sakura-san, you are a swordsman?" Itachi inquired quietly.

She looked over at the Uchiha and nodded mutely.

"Interesting, prehaps you and Kisame would enjoy training together." He continued.

She just nodded again, staring into his deep onyx eyes. He met her gaze, and without breaking it made his way over to sit beside her.

"We have alot to discuss." He whispered.

She nodded, much to his irritation. He arched an eyebrow at her, but didn't push on her utter lack of response.

"You may ask me anything." He told her.

She blinked, her eyes widening a tad before she moved her glace to the window on the far side of the room. He watched her face intently, noting how she chewed on her bottom lip as if she were stopping them from moving.

Sakura didn't know what to ask first.

_Well duh, why did he kill all the Uchiha? Why did he betray the village? Why spare Sasuke? .. C'mon Sakura , now is your chance, your not fucking mute!_

_**Do i really want to know? Think about it, what if the truth.. what if it doesn't have a purpose... I don't know if I can handle that answer.**_

_Buck up girl, you are a shinobi, your acting like a child. You owe it to yourself to at least ask._

_**Your annoying.**_

_So we've been told._

"Sakura?" Itachi urged.

"Why?" She whispered.

She whipped her head back in his direction. Her listless eyes suddenly taking on a feirce light, her eyebrows narrowed, her cheeks were pink and her beath was coming faster.

"Why did you murder the entire Uchiha clan? Why did you spare Sasuke? Why are you here? Why Itachi? You used to be a prodigy, the hope of Konoha, why did you turn?" She demanded, her soft voice not suiting the aparent anger in her voice.

Itachi's eyes snapped, they darkened in their onyx depths and he looked away from her.

"Sakura, have you ever loved someone so much that you would glady give your own existence over to the hands of the devil himself, just in the hopes they would be spared?" Itachi whispered.

She didn't answer, just continued to stare. Her silence slightly unnerved him, but he didn't stop. If she were to be his partner now, she needed to know everything. Not only that.. he wanted her to know everything that happened. Maybe then he could ease some of the pain that wasn't enabling her to become stronger.

"You see... The Uchiha were .. Corrupt," He paused, looking at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. She blinked and her eyes turned questioning. "You see, my own father was head of the clan, and he thought that the Uchiha did not have enough say in the village. Even running the police force was not enough for my father. He was a vain, selfish man. He was plotting against the council.. plotting to kill the Hokage, with the help of Danzo.. I knew this. I cared far more for the village than I did for my own clan. I became a double spy for the village hidden in the leaves, into their most prestegious clans. "

Sakura's head was spinning, she had never heard any of this before, and she was the apprentice of the 5th.. This information should have been reveiled a long time ago.

"I was assigned a unranked mission. I was to stop the Uchiha uprising.. by any means nessecary. I was ordered to execute the entire clan. Even then the children were being brought up to hate the Hokage, to think themselves better than the rest of the people within the village, with the acception of Sasuke. Sasuke was the innocence my clan could never destroy, the only thing my mother and father ever truly loved. He was a complete accident, and almost died as an infant.. he was premature and so weak.." He trailed off, and shook his head once.

Sakura had a storng urge to reach out and comfort the Uchiha sitting next to her, but she didn't think another traitors hand would be able to sooth.

"I went though with it, for the love of my village. But Kami help me I could not kill my little brother. I knew what that mean, I knew I had gone agaisnt my orders and for that I would be sentenced to death. I also knew that that is exactly what the council was hoping for. My death would ensure that noone ever know the truth of the Uchiha massacre, so no other clans would get the idea of going against the Konoha goverment. So I did what I had to, I made Sasuke hate me, fear me that night. I dissapeared completely. the akatsuki recruited me almost immediately." He told her, his voice laced with some emotion she couldn't quite place.

She let her hand rach out, and touch his bare arm. His eyes snapped open and stared at her fingers on his arm. She didn't pull away, but instead she let her healing chakra creep into his body. She didn't quite know why she had an urge to do this, but for some reason it felt right, she knew Itachi was suffering from some illness she could sense it immediately. But now she felt as if he deserved a second chance.

He closed his eyes and relaxed back onto the bed. Her chakra was beautiful, warm as a summers day, soothing as the lapping of the waves on the oceans coast. He felt it creeping through his system, he knew she would find his illness soon, and he tried to pull away.

"I've known since I saw you Itachi." She whispered.

Her chakra was seeping into his damaged eyes, but her words made it impossible for him to move. She had seen right through his mask, and even after he told her that he had chosen to take the mission, he had btrayed his family and his brother and had run like a coward she still sat next to him soothing his wounds.. healing his body.

Her chakra wrapped itself around his pained heart, restoring the tears in his aeorta, seeping into his lungs and removing the poisenous disease. She let it radiate through every pour in his body. He was almost high, his body was pulsating in a gentle pleasure. He inhaled her scent, the scent of Konoha .. his heart contricted as it reminded him of his mother.

"Itachi, I know what its like to be a killer. To be alone, to have to let the people you love hate you in order for them to gain their power.. I understand you Itachi Uchiha."

And it was true, staring at his peaceful face, she felt as if every emotion she had hidden in the past 6 years had matched everything he had just poured out to her.

"I cannot expect forgiveness Sakura, I cannot expect love. As you live to protect Naruto, I live to protect Sasuke." He whispered.

She let her hand travel up his arm and rest on his chest.

"But you live Itachi, you are human, Sasuke has this hatred toward you because of how much he loved you. Its not too late, Sasuke can be saved Itachi." She whispered.

He didn't move, every word she was saying was breaking down the thick wals that sheilded his heart. Suddenly, he felt a soft pressure on his chest, his eyes snapped open to see Sakura laying against him, her ear over his heart. Her chakra gently receeded out of his system, and he knew there was nothing he could do now. He was healed.

"Sakura I do not want to live." Itachi whispered.

"It is because you have nothing to live for yet. I have felt the same way, at least I did .. until I came here." She said.

His hands came up to her body, one arm wrapping itself around her sleder waste, while the other held her head to his chest. Her hair was soft beneath his caloused fingers, her body softer against his. He had no doubt in his mind that this union was mean to be, Kami always kept destiny out of predictions reach. But as he held this broken kunoichi in his arms, he didn't doubt for a second he could put her back together,and vice versa.

"I want to know Sakura. Why you are here, the truth, you can trust me." He whispered.

She stiffened, and tilted her head back to stare at him.

"The elders assigned me an s-rank mission to join to akatsuki and stop them from coming after Konoha .. and Naruto." She told him gravely.

"How stupid, we aren't after the nine tails." He muttered.

She sat up, his hands slid around her hips, she leant over him and gazed into his eyes.

"What do you mean!" She demanded, her voice suddenly increasing in volume.

"Sakura, every country that had a bijju was planning on using it for evil. Their jinchurikki were nothing but pawns to them. Konan told you we are a peace keeping organization. It is because of the countries plans we take the bijju. But Naruto Uzumaki, one day he will meet the akatsuki without anger, we know this, he is a pure soul. Gaara was a mistake, we didn't realize that jinchurikki had changed for the better, we believed that they simply put him in athaurity to use him as a weapon." Itachi explained.

She blinked, her eyes filling with tears, Naruto was safe... She crashed down into Itachi and held him tight.

"He's going to be okay." She chanted over and over again.

Itachi just held her, whispering soothing things into her sore ears.

"Sakura, around me you do not need to hold anything in. We are one in the same, you can trust in me , as i feel i can trust in you. Your hope gives me hope, your strength gives me strength. You are my partner." He said.

She listened in quiet awe. NEVER did she think she would be laying in a bed with THE Uchiha Itachi, letting him comfort her in a way she hadn't let anyone in 6 years. It felt so nice to just lean into another body that understood exactly the turmoil inside her soul.

Her body suddenly was overcome by a wave of tiredness. She felt herself relax completely against Itachi, she didn't realize she had used so much chakra to heal him, and how extensive his problems had been. Itachi noticed this, and shifted them higher up on the huge bed, pulling back the covers from underneath them. He held her easily with one hand, and slipped under the covers with her. She lay against his chest, listening to the steady heartbeat underneath her ear. He stroked her hair softly.

"Kami sent you to me." He whispered.

She felt as if it were the other way around, but she didnt argue, just snuggled in deeper into the eldest Uchiha's warm body.

"Destiny is not anything predicable." She mumbled.

Her mind started to sway, her eyes felt incredibly heavy. She let Itachi's gentle strokes on her hair lull her into unconsciousness. Her heart filled with REAL hope now. No, this was nothing she had been expecting, this was nothing any shinobi lesson has ever prepared her for. Suddenly, she was looking at the world a different way. So much corruption, to much hurt. Brother against brother, comrade against comrade, it needed to stop. She wanted to help. And thats when she decided, this is where she belonged. As Konan said, this was her home. For the first time in a long time Haruno Sakura fell asleep, with a smile embedded on her delicate face.

LOOKS like ItaSaku won :p I didn't know which way I wanted to go, but this just poured out of my fingers so.. I HOPE you enjoyed. And dont worry, I am not done explaining about Naruto and such.. that will come later! Anyways, Ill try and update another chapter before bed tonight. G'day all .


	7. Chapter 7

So as I promised, 1 more chapter before I say goodnight. Enjoy my friends.

She awoke alone, she knew better than to be upset at this fact. Itachi had been unbearably kind, open and honest with her yesterday. She could appreciate that he would give her her space after. She hadn't opened up to someone like that in a long time, she hadn't given into someones warmth like that in 6 years. It was a strange kind of high for her, on one end she was flying that she and Itachi had bonded it made her feel like she wasnt alone anymore. On the other hand.. she hated showing any sign of weakness, she knew that she would treat Itachi as if he were a stranger no matter what they went through. He had said it, when she was with him she could be herself, anywhere else she would put on a mask.

She shook her head, and made her way out of bed, skipping over to the bathroom she shared with Kisame and Itachi, she had yet to venture in this territory. But she hasn't heard a peep from either side of her room. She opened the door and stode right in. Much to her dismay, she wasn't the only one using the facility.

"Good morning Sakura-san." Itachi greeted her politely.

She stared at him, he was wearing nothing but a pair of loose jogging pants that rode low on his hips. If Sakura had been any other girl she would have fainted at the gorgeous sight. But Sakura was Sakura.

"Good morning Uchiha-san." She replied.

She made her way over to the sink on the other side of the room. Not bothering to glance his way. She turned the tap on impatiently and splashed the cold water onto her tired face. She glanced up at the mirrorto check her appearance. Her eyes were slightly droopy, still stunned from sleep. Her hair was a tad more wavy from being slept on, she just combed through it quickly, combing her bangs across her forhead instead of being pushed back.

"Your hair is beautiful." She heard a whisper very close to her ear.

Itachi appeared behind her out of thin air. She stood there, staring at her reflection in the mirror, the Uchiha towering over her staring at her from behind her back. She cocked her head to the side , her eyes betraying nothing as they roved over her figure.

"You are very beautiful." He whispered again, suddenly leaning closer to her, his hands came up to her shoulders.

She stared into his eyes blankly, holding them as he trailed his hands down her supple arms. When he drew them back up, he let them pass underneath her arm, down her side and along her waste. He rested them on her bare hips. She really wished she had slept with her shirt on, and had watied to see if anyone was in the bathroombefore entering. Now she was getting all but molested by the same man that was so gentle with her last night.

"My brother was a fool."

That snapped her right out of her musings, and she stared hard into his eyes in the mirror. For once, she couldn't read the emotion in them, his words held a meaning she didn't quite understand. He let his hands drop, and backed away from her slowly.

"What?" She asked, and spun to face him.

He was much closer than she epected him to be. His chest was right infront of her face. She titled her head back to see him properly.

"I said, Sasuke was a fool, to leave a woman like you." Itachi whispered.

Before she could say anything, he grasped her chin in his hands, and tilted her head forward. His warm lips presed against her forhead gently. She blinked, her forhead seemed to be a popular spot to kiss. He pulled away after a moment, only to offer her a very small smirk and walk away. She watched him go with wistful eyes, damn those Uchiha.

She continued with her morning routine, brushing her teeth quickly and dressing in her ninja attire, not wanting to miss anything.

When she left her room, a very familiar chakra presence made her stiffen. She turned around and was met by a pair of soft brown eyes. They held hers for a moment, and then one closed. Sakura didn't know what to do, did Sasori, the man she killed, really just wink at her.

"You look so startled cherry blossom." His voice was utterly, heartbreakingly soft.

"I assume your leader-sama revived you?" She questioned in a bored tone.

"Our leader blossom. And yes, you assume correctly." His voice carressed her nickname.

She stared at him cautiously. She was sure he would hold a grudge against her for defeating him, for killing him. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Don't look so confused blossom. I hold no grudge against you, infact qute the opposite." he all but crooned.

Sasori stepped up to her, and took one of her hands. She stared stoically back into his handsome brown eyes. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, his eyes still boring into hers.

"I have never met a woman of your caliber my little cherry blossom. I admire your strength, you beauty astonishes me."

She was a bit taken aback by this sudden change in atmosphere. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to proceed with the situation. His lips pressed again on the inside of her wrist, and he gently let her hand fall back to her side. She watched him curiously as he smiled cutely back at her.

"Would you like me to escort you to the kitchen blossom?" He questioned.

She nodded at him, unsure of how to take this new Sasori. He grinned at her, his handsome face beaming. He took her hand again, wrapping it in his larger one , and started gently pulling her in the direction of the kitchen. Next to his 6'2" form, she felt tiny , come to think about it , every member was at least 6 foot. Konan had to be 5'10" .. she suddenly felt like a midget. Sasori stared down at her disgruntled face, and laughed. He reached over, grabbed her by her waste and slung her across his back. She started, half coughing as she huffed in suprise at the sudden change. Her face burned, her discomfort ovious.

"Oh blossom, none of us have ever had a real lady to take care of, never one as special as you. I would get used to the special treatement, no matter how strong you are, your still too adorable for your own good." He said to her, smiling over his shoulder at her embarssed face.

She blinked at him and sighed, giving into the piggy back ride. How could this man actually sit there and hold such high regard for her? She had killed him for petes sake. Yet he admired her for it? It didn't make sense in her mind, but she was just releived that there was no quarrel between them. She hesitantly let her arms droop over his shoulders, clasping her hands together as they layed against his chest. His large hands held her easily, as if she weighed 5 pounds. This constant touching was going to take some getting used to. All this affection was going to be hard to get used to.

She stared at Sasori's deep red hair, the soft locks bounced softly with his every step. He was one beautiful man, she felt her cheeks warm even more so as she thought about all the men in this place. Hidan was the other one she had noted was georgous, as was Diedara. Itachi of course was the most handsome, or so she thought, looks like sasori was his competition.

_competition for what Sakura-chan? _Inner asked coyly.

_**Tch, as if i know, it was a random thought.**_She repliedm indifferently.

_Sure sure._ Inner laughed at her.

She smirked slightly, wondering what was coming over her lately.

Suddenly Sasori turned right and they entered the kitchen. The entire group was there, some on a couch watching a tiny television, some sitting at the table eating. They all stopped when Sasori came in, staring at a tiny Sakura perched on his back. He made his way over to the counter, and leant backward against it, dropping her lightly so she was sitting on the counter top.

She could make out Itachi glaring at Sasori, and when she looked up and Sasori's face she noted a prominent smirk adorned his handsome features.

"What would you like for breakfast my little cherry blossom?" He said, reaching up and resting a hand intop of her head affectionately.

Itachi let out a snort, and stood up. He made his way over to Sasori, who only moved his hand to sit ontop of hers on the counter.

"Im sure she could make her own breakfast puppet boy." Itachi sneered at him.

Sasori shot a wink at Sakura before turning on the Uchiha.

"She told you yesterday she belongs to noone, don't speak for her Uchiha." Sasori all but sang back to him.

Itachi made to slap him, but sasori grabbed his wrist easily. They were locked in a stalemate, Each glaring at the other. She was trying to think of a way to break it up, glancing around the kitched.

"Erm, Sasori-kun - it felt weird to say that , but she knew it would distract him- I um, actually would like it if you could just show me what there is to eat? Itachi-kun is right... Im a big girl, I can make it myself." She tried to sound innocent and cute.

It worked, both men softened as she said their name. Sasori shot her a stunning smile, while Itachi stared deep into her eyes and smirked. Oh no, she had both of their attention . She sighed inwardly, this wasn't going to get easier.

"Of course blossom, I would be glad to help you."

"I can help her." Itachi barked.

She twitched, her anger pulsing through her as they started arguing like 2 year olds. She had had enough, she wasn't some defensless baby that needed help 24/7. She slammed her fist through the wall beside herself. Both men stopped and stared at her incrediously.

"That is going to get old fast. Stop acting like fucking children." She seethed.

Sasori blinked, and then he chuckled softly while Itachi shot her an amused glance.

"For you blossom, I will behave myself." Sasori bowed to her. "Just please don't destroy any more walls, leader-sama will have my head."

He kissed her cheek lightly, and Itachi glared at him. He walked over and took Sakura's hand, pulling her off the counter and started tugging her behind him.

"Ill show her the pantry, you help her around the kitchen." He told Sasori.

"Deal Uchiha." Sasori said back, his own voice amused at Itachi's antics.

She was more than annoyed. This was the last thing she needed, two s-rank criminals fighting over her. They were acting like children for pete sakes. The worst was, she just didn't like talking, she didnt want to deal with it. So she let Itachi drag her along, shooting Sasori a backward glare as he did. He knew he was riling the Uchiha up. He just winked at her again and mouth 'sorry beautiful' to her. She shook her head and looked back at Itachi, his eyes were a weird crimson-black, she was guessing he was very angry.

_Looks like this is going to be a dusey._

_**For once, I could not agree more with you**_

_Last thing I expected _

_**That makes 2 of us. Oh well, looks like we don't have to worry about protection though, unless its going to be FROM these men.**_

_Like your actually annoyed, these men are gorgeous, helllooo?!_

_**Your so shallow**_

_Hey, you and I are 1 in the same honey, I just say the things you refuse to._

_**Shut up.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Stupid puppet lover." Itachi grumbled under his beath as he yanked Sakura though the rest of the kitchen and into the pantry across the hallway.

The rosette remained quiet through all of this, which he found strange considering he knew she had been angered when people took control of her. He swung the door to the pantry open, flung Sakura inside as gently as he could and slammed the door behind them.

"What do you think you were doing with Sasori?" He damanded in a intimidating voice.

She stared at him, her emerald eyes incredulous. She arched an eyebrow, and started shaking her head.

"You Uchiha, what gives you the right to think you can just claim withever woman you want, what gives you any power over me?" She hissed.

He fell silent, fighting for a retort. She just shook her head once more and turned to see what kind of food she would make for breakfast. Until a long arm shot out infront on her , she turned in time to see Itachi advance on her, effectively trapping her small body against a wall of shelves.

"I do not want to see him touch you." Itachi whispered seductvely.

She exhaled in annoyance, much to his displeasure.

"Well thats too bad, because ill touch anyone I want and vise versa. I do not and will not belong to anyone." She was suddenly very angry at him. "And if you do not remove your arm I do promise that you will not be allowed to touch me for a very long time."

She knew that was the most terrifying threat she could offer him. The Uchiha stared down into her eyes for a moment, before smirking. His large hand came up to cup her face, it was so warm. His caloused fingers felt suprisingly good against her soft skin , the sudden contact made her gasp. He paused, watching her reaction curiously. He slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forhead. She closed her eyes, her anger all but forgotten as she leaned into his sinful lips. They travelled down her face, pausing to kiss each of her eyes, the end of her nose, her chin , cheeks, and finally she felt him press his lips against hers softly.

"I will behave myself. I promise. I do not know what it is you do to us, you little vixen, but I assure you we have never before acted this way in the presence of a lady." He told her, his smooth voice vibrating off of her skin.

She opened her eyes , to see Itachi pull away from her. He grabbed the closest boxof cereal he saw, and she nodded in approval. Cooking would be disasterous right now, she had no patience left. That plusw the fact she was still reeling inside, had she really just kissed Itachi Uchiha inside of a pantry?! Really, what was the akatsuki? She shook her head, she ahd not expected any of this at all that was for sure. She followed the stoic Uchiha out of the pantry and back into the kitchen, Sasori was sitting on the counter in the same spot he had put Sakura. When they came back in the room his eyes appraised her hurridely, she could see him staring at her pinkened cheeks, and she watched as his beautiful face tensed with annoyance.

"You should learn to control yourself Uchiha." He snapped.

Itachi smirked at him and pushed Sakura forward with his hand against the small of her back.

"It wasn't my fault, this cherry blossom is a hellion in her own right." Itachi mused.

Sasori's jaw clenched visabley and Sakura gaped at Itachi.

"God damn Uchiha, god damn men." She muttered.

Both men stared at her as she started huffing anf puffing under her breath, clearly annoyed that they wouldn't stop fighting over her.

Sasori sighed, and offered her a smile. Her heart stuttered, he really was so beautiful it made her lose her breath. Why was she so emotional lately? What exactly had changed in her heart since she arrived here?

"Shall we?" Sasori held his hand out to her.

"Where do you think you're taking her?" Itachi demanded.

Sasori shot him a glare and brought Sakura into his chest with both hands.

"Im showing blossom around. You already escorted her to her room and was able to get better aquianted yesterday, I believe its someone elses turn?" Sasori snapped.

Itachi growled as Sasori teleported them to the eastern side of the lair.

"Man, does he ever have it in for you blossom. Oh well, a bit of healthy competition wont hrut." Sasori mused.

Sakura blinked furiously, this hallway was dimly lit , more torches and darkened tunnels here. Sasori still held her against his chest. He was staring down at her petite form, trying to catch her eyes. She finally allowed herself to look back up at him, and again his beauty astonished her.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, stealing her thoughts and delivering them back to her.

She shook her head in feined annoyance, and his finger caught her chin. For the second time that day she was taken by suprise. Sasori pressed his perfect lips against hers passionately, his hands holding her body against his possesively.

_You slut_. Inner laughed

_**SHIT! I didn't expect this at all... **_

"Sasori.." She mumbled around his lips.

He pulled away and smiled down at her happily.

"I told Itachi the same thing, I do not belong to anyone. I do not wish to belong to anyone... " She trailed off, inside she felt guilty. Had she just imagined Itachi's lips as Sasori kissed her?

"Physical affection isnt a bad thing blossom. On the contrary, its good for you. But if you do not wished to be kissed just tell me, I can behave myself , even around woman as breath taking as yourself." He knew how to sweet talk.

She looked away from him, and he frowned. Her eyes seemed to be somewhere else, he didn't like the look in them.

"Is something bothering you blossom?" He asked quietly.

"I don't want you to fight with Itachi." She whispered.

Sasori blinked, and stared down at the tiny rosette infront of him. Her voice was pained, her expression weary, guilt was written clearly in her eyes.

"Ahh, you have feelings for the Uchiha, don't you." He whispered, saddened by the thought.

She bit her lip and stared at the floor. Until she felt a gentle hand guide her face back up.

"little cherry blossom, if that is what you desire than I will cease my actions. I think you are truly beautiful, an amazingly skiled kunoichi. But I will respect your choices as a grown woman. I can be as close as you want me to." He promid her.

She stared into his eyes carefully, and when she saw no deception she smiled back - a tiny smile but still- at him. She threw her arms around his mid section and thanked him.

"You bunch of crazy criminals, i don't know how you get me so ... human. Im not used to all these emotions." Sakura sighed.

"like I said blossom, none of us have ever had the privelage to take care of a lady. Its exciting." He explained nonchalantly.

She just smirked, he smiled and once again grabbed her petite hand , pulling her along as they conintued their tour . The rest of her afternoon consisted of Sasori showing her the various wings of the lair, where she could find the training grounds (there were many) weaponry rooms , libraries ... He even showed her where Zetsu had planted a massive garden, all kinds of beautiful flowers grew inside of it. Sasori had picked a white rose for her, and placed it in her hair. Making their way back, they were met by Itachi. Both had started bickering immediately, which gave Sakura a pounding headache. Each man held on of her hands in theirs, she felt so much like a child she just wanted to punch both of them clear through every wall in the place.

"Itachi, Sakura, Sasori." A dark voice called.

They immediately went siilent, and Sasori teleported them to their leaders room. This time, Sakura coppied the other nin as they bowed respectfully to their leader.

"I have decided to send all 3 of you on a mission. Since this is Sakura's first mission for the akatsuki I felt as though 2 members should accompany her. You will travel to the rice country, aparently there is a gang running wild , wreaking havoc on innocent people and jeprodizing our own establishments we keep there. I expect entire assasination of this group and anyone pertaining to it. Understood?"

_**OH GREAT, stuck on a mission with the both of them, how is this going to solve anything?**_

_C'mon, alone time with both? Be happy Sakura._

_**Shut up. Is that all you think about. At least Sasori backed down...**_

_No my dear, its all you think about. And i dissagree, puppet boys damn sexy..._

"Hai." Itachi and Sasori answered simotaniously. Sakura nodded quickly.

"You are dismissed." The deep voice answered.

Sakura looked back up, only to see Itachi glaring at Sasori, and Sasori glaring daggers right back. And she sat in the middle of it, compltely confused as to how this all began in the first place.

_Hmm.. we could take off for a bit? Go check on Hinata-chan?_

_**Thats a good Idea, im glad Tsunade let her in on what was happening.**_

_Yes well breaking Hinata-chans heart while she is pregnant would be detrimental to the babies health, Tsunade is not stupid._

_**I also want to speak with Tsunade concerning the Uchiha massacre.**_

_Why? Are we planning something Sakura?_

_**Its too soon to tell, sit tight and if I need your help ill let you know.**_

_Sure forhead._

_**Shut up.. Kami your annoying.**_

She glanced at her two rivaling team mates once more, and was suddenly reminded of the way Naruto and Sasuke used to fight. Though it was never over her, she still felt a wave of nostolgia wash over her. She had to fight back the tears that threatened her eyes She reache a hand out to either man beside her and whispered a very small "lets go" before letting her own transportation justsu comsume the 3 members.

"She is a cute little thing. Its doing the men good to have someone they can look out for." Pein said .

"Hmm, Ive never seen Sasori smile so much." Konan answered.

"It seems as though our family is almost complete."

"Now all thats left is the sorrow in her heart, if the boys can cure that, she can access her real power." Konan whispered.

Pein chuckled deeply , and Konan smiled at her lover. Yes, their family would be complete sooner than either of them thought.

OUUUU cliffhanger? Im playing with a twisted plot right now.. to answer your questions; Tobi is Madara, Itachi suspects it subconsciously... Hinata's baby is coming soon enough. And as for Sasuke-teme , yes he will be back. But I promise its not like anything you have read before. The end result will shock you. Though I don't plan on ending anytime soon. ALSO , it isss ItaSaku, I did like the idea of Sasori at least tryinggg, but he will take on the older sibling role.. and yes Ita will always be jelous (cute^^). Anyways, I am very tired, it is 3 in the morning and I woke up because I had all of this materail bouncing around in my brain. Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed another chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you tired?"

"How are your feet?"

"May I carry you?"

Sakura's head was pounding. She hardly felt like a shinobi, let alone a member of the akatsuki. The men she travelled with hardly let her do anything, even things she enjoyed. She loved throwing herself through the trees, unsure of her next landing spot, completely relient on her instincts. No, she was hardly allowed to walk without being pestered. It was so completely ridiculous to her.

"Sakura-"

"WHAT NOW?" She snapped, turning to face a suprised Itachi.

"Your cloak is coming undone." He answered in a calm voice.

Her eye twitched in annoyance. This mission was going to be very long, very long and tedious. She quickly redid the buttons that had popped out, and turned away from the infuriating Uchiha. Sasori stood infront of her, smiling softly as he read the annoyance in her features. He lifted his hand to the top of her head, which was becoming a habit for him.

"We are only looking out for you blossom." He laughed.

She blinked at him, her eyes softening. She knew they had the best of intentions, but she couldn't help but feel insulted. She was a kunoichi of great power, she didn't need anyone giving her special treatement. Her thoughts were interrupted by Itachi's low growl, staring at the hand on Sakura's head . Or so she thought. He was staring at her face, which had lost all traces of irritation when Sasori had spoken to her. She immediately felt guilty, it wasn't her fault, the red head just knew how to calm her frayed nerves, while the Uchiha.. he knew how to play with them. She had no idea how to please both of them at the same time.

"Let's continue." She sighed softly.

Itachi walked past Sasori and herself, his face a hard mask. Sasori chuckled as he watched the normally stoic Uchiha tense in irritation. Sakura jerked her head away from his reach.

"Why do you do that to him?" Sakura demanded in a low voice.

Sasori's soft brown eyes dances with amusement, her smiled at her and tiled his head innocently. She just glared at him, staring him down.

"Because I am jelous of him cherry blossom, he has your undevided affection." Sasori beathed.

She blinked, and blushed. She shifted her eyes to Itachi's form, already far ahead of them. Her heart clenched as she remembered his face as he walked by.

"Please Sasori-kun, don't do that to him." She begged, her voice sounded like a little girl pleading for a puppy.

He blinked in astonishement, his eyes widening for a moment. And he nodded mutely. She bit her lip as she thought of a way to make Itachi happy again. But Sasori's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You have amazing powers of persuasion blossom, all you need are those big green eyes and any man will be at your feet." Sasori told her in a soft voice.

She snorted, shot him a look and quickly took after Itachi. Sasori just sighed, and watched enviously as the beautiful rosette sprinted after the asshole traveling with them.

"Wait up." She called to Itachi.

He froze immediately, and turned to see Sakura coming towards him. The way she moved was mesmorizing, her petite body almost dancing as she shot toward him. Her long hair shimmering around her, like her own aura. His heart clenched at the anxious set of her eyes. He glanced at Sasori, whose face was contorted in irritation. Their eyes met for a moment, and Sasori was the first to look away. Itachi felt his chest well up with pride, she had come to him. Her eyes were worried for him.

"Hey." She said quietly as she walked closer to him.

He redirected his gaze from the puppet master to the delicate flower in his presence. Her cheeks were pink from her sprint, her chest lightly heaving. He let his eyes assess her lithe body before staring into her deep emerald orbs. There seemed to be a trace of guilt written behind her innocent expression. He felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at her.

"I think I took off on my ankle wrong, will you carry me Uchiha-san." Sakura whispered, almost shyly.

He nodded mutely and reached for her. She let out an inward sigh.

_He's just jelous._

_**I know that. But I want to make sure I don't cause any turmoil.**_

_So pull out the damsel shit? Your low_

_**No, im resourceful.**_

Itachi was silent as he positioned Sakura on his back, by the time they were both comfortable Sasori had caught up with them, his pretty eyes sad at he stared at the rosette in the arms of another. Sakura hadn't noticed how tired she was, she had actually forgotton that she hadn't been properly sleeping since she arrived. She rested her head against Itachi's soulder. His hands tightenened on her thy's through her cloak. She sighed in contentment. Sasori stared at her out of the corner of his eyes for a while, and finally gaveup when she wouldn't meet his eyes. She closed her eyes tiredly and sank into the warmth of Itachi. She was completely aware at how degrading it was the an akatsuki member was being piggy backed for an ankle injury, especially their only medic. She blushed at her stupidity, of course Itachi would know it was a ploy to make him happy. He didn't seem to mind, infact she had noticed the way he had been almost smug when she had ran up to him. It made her .. happy. Her heart felt weird to her, especially while touching Itachi.. it felt small and fluttery.. no longer heavy and cold..

She realized the reason why Sasori's constant flirting made her feel guilty. The first night with Itachi, she hadn't realized it until now. But .. a part of her had gone with him when he left her in that bed. He had a peice of her heart. She now had 1 more person she would die to protect.. another person her sheltered heart let in. A precious person. She nuzzled Itachi's shoulder and heard him hum quietly. And then she heard Sasori make a gagging noise.

The treck to the rice country was going to be a long one.

Hey guys, im sorry I have to end this chapter here ! Im just so tired :[:[:[! I haven't been sleeping well... I will update tomorrow I promise :] there is much more to the story than this. Just trying to balance out everything right now. I love you and your reviews! They give me hope. Thank you ! Ill update twice tomorrow i think... :] My grammar may be in the pits right now, but i can hardly keep my eyes open... This is the shortest chapter yet... sigh


	10. Chapter 10

"Please! SPARE ME, I'll give you anything you want! All my money!"

A shrill voice peirced the night air in the land of rice. Said night was darker than most, the air thick was a mysterious fog that had floated in not long after midnight. There was a strange odour in the air, one that promised suffering and death. If you were to look more closely you would see that splatters of blood that covered the west end streets.

"We show no mercy. What you have done to others here has already sealed your death." A soft, deep male voice answered the pleading wales.

"NOOO! PLEASE!" He shrieked.

Inside the huge manour, 3 cloaked shinobi stood infront of a trembling, whimpering poor excuse of a man. He sitting on the groud , his arms out behind him as he attempted to scurry away from the 3 intruders.

"Blossom?"

The smallest, perhaps most curious looking cloaked figure stepped forward, the man stared at its sillouhette in horror. He swallowed loudly, a sob catching in his doomed throat.

"Your wife and children will find your body. Perhaps you will be a lesson for the village. You are worthless. If anyone again commits the crimes you have they will be properly disposed of." An almost angelic voice adressed him from beneath a mytserious straw hat.

He watched, his body racking with shivers, as the tiny figure moved. He saw a small hand pass through a beam of moonlight. It was pale, the child like fingernails painted a deep turquoise. It dissapeared into the darkness, and brought back with it the straw hat that had been placed atop its head. The figure stepped forward into the light, and the man sputtered.

"Pray to Kami, that your soul is shown the mercy we refused you." Her angelic voice whispered.

Her beautiful porceline face was illuminated in the moonlight, her large emerald eyes shone within their depths. Her silver-pink hair cascaded down her body, shimmering out around her like a soft cloud. She took another step forward, by now the man was frozen, she was the incarnation of the angel of death. A beautiful final memory, her petite hand went behind her back. Her katana came down with deadly accuracy, severing the mans head from his shoulders. His final scream cut short and his angel abruptly disposed of him.

The night was silent once again, aside from the gentle ringing of a bell. The three cloaked figures dissapeared into the heavy mist, leaving behind a gruesome scene. The guards that they had knocked out at the village gates were still laying in a heap. Alive, but wounded none the less. One brave gate keeper opened his eyes, attempting to catch a glimpse of the criminals that invaded their village.

A gorgeous rosette sat atop a black haired mans back, their straw hats clasped in her hands that rested on his chest. The figure next to them paused for a moment, before stopping to turn in his direction. He quaked in fear.

"We do not attack the innocent." The figures deep melodic voice soothed him.

The man closed his eyes and awaited death anyways, but all he heard was the sound of a shimmering bell, and his eyes snapped open. They were gone, as if they had been nothing more than spectres the strange mist had brought in.

"How disgusting." Sakura murmered.

They had stopped once they were far enough away from the rice country that they wouldn't be tracked. Staying at a hot spring resort. Aparently the akatsuki frequented alot of resorts, and the buisness owners swore secrecy in exchange for their lives. Besides, they had alwasy been good for the buisness, paying no matter what the occasion.

All three sat in a small hot pool, scrubbing themselves clean from the messy battle. Their was gobs of blood stuck in Sakura's hair, she scrubbed at it furiously.

"Your a medic, aren't you used to blood?" Itachi inquired sarcastically.

She shot him a look over her naked shoulder.

"I wore my hair up." Was her only answer.

She heard the two men chuckle, and tried to focus on cleaning herself. It was very hard when said men were both boring holes into your skin. She had been careful to face away from them, trying to keep her modesty. But the sight of Sakura's naked back, her hour glass shape that dissapeared just before her bottom, was enough to completely enthrawl any man.

Sakura sighed as she sunk herself down to her collar bones in the hot water. She finally turned to see Itachi staring at her, his expression was one that sent shiveres down her spine. His dark eyes were sinfully _hungry_.

"I prefer your hair down, cherry blossom." A sensual voice tore her gaze away from Itachi.

Sasori was very close to her, his brown eyes regarding her lustfully. She inwardly growled, these men would drive her to her death.

She moved carefully across the pool. Situating herself between Sasori and Itachi, trying to appease both of them.

"We leave at dawn." Itachi murmered.

She watched in amusement as the Uchiha closed his eyes and relaxed back into the hot water. She couldn't help but stare, his usually tied back hair was free falling over his shoulders and laying against his chest. His chest, her cheeks felt hotter than they should in a hot spring. His body was perfect, a chisled adonis that sat inches from her petite form. She heard a sigh, and turned to see the other god -like man to her left. Sasori was regarding them enviously, he stood up to his hips in the water. His beautiful musculature shining in the light, his toned abbs glistened as water droplets travelled down her skin. She snapped her eyes shut and groaned inaudibly.

_YUM!_ Inner moaned.

_**I know, their both driving me insane.**_

_hmm.. tachi-kun definately has a better torso, don't you think? Sasori's arms are just .. mmm.._

_**You are just so ludicrous. **_

_Hey , im you sweetie, I'm just pointing out that if we could get both of these guys in bed at one, we'd have one HELL of a time ._

_**For the millionth time, shut up**_

"Im going to the restaurant." Sasori's voice broke her inward conversation.

She watched, startled as he quickly took his leave, his shoulders rigid with irritation. She was suddenly aware that she was alone with Itachi. Alone and utterly, unbearably naked. Of course, he knew that too.

"Come here Sakura." Itachi demanded as soon as Sasori had left.

She swallowed loudly, and turned to face him. His dark onyx eyes regarded her in a manner that would have matched a tiger tracking its prey. She felt very small suddenly as she sat and stared back at him. He growled in annoyance and came foward. She stood up, her torso coming out of the hot water. Immediately her hands came up to cover her beasts, though her long hair already sheilded them from view. Her sudden movement stopped the gorgeous Uchiha in his tracks. His eyes roved her willowly body, darkening as they took in her exposed breasts. He reached out for her, his large calloused hands grabbing her slim waste and dragging her to him.

"You are driving me insane." He whispered in her ear suggestively.

She shivered as her soft body settled against his rock hard muscles. Her hands automatically wrapped themselves around his broad shoulders, his own hand travelled down her arched back. She squeaked as she felt them smooth over her submerged backside, stopping just underneath it on her thys, before wrenching her up out of the water. She gasped in suprise, her body heating up as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She felt her body almost overheat at the though of her uncovered core pressing against the Uchiha's stomach. She queezed her eyes shut as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"You so beautiful, so astonishingly beautiful.." Itachi whispered against her neck.

His lips trailed against the soft surface, pulling rough gasps from the back of her throat. HE smirked against the supple flesh, before biting down lightly. She couldn't help but moan, he was doing sinful things to her and she didn't want him to stop. Until she felt something firm and blunt touch her bottom. His erection pressed against her backside, her heart started pounding as she suddenly was actuely aware of how close his member was to her womanhood. Suddenly, she ached for him, her core becoming very hot.

"Itachi." She growled out, her sudden flash of desire erased her shyness.

He gasped, low and wild, before capturing her lips in his own. He adjusted his hold on her backside, and suddenly she could feel him pressed against her in the most intimate ways.

"Sakura." Itachi whispered.

She opened her eyes are stared at him.

"I this what you want?" He whispered.

Emerald met onyx, trying to decipher what exactly was in eachothers hearts.

" Itachi.. I want to be with you." She whispered, touching her lips to his nose.

"Sakura.. Will you be mine then? Will you be the woman I live for? The one i spend the rest of my numbered days with?" He asked softly.

Her heart swelled at his words, it hadn't been long ago that she felt her heart would never again feel whole. But here she was, in Itachi's sure arms, listening as this god-like man declared his love for her. She had only known him for 3 weeks. She had loved him for just as long.

"If you'll have me." She crooned.

With that, he lowered her into himself. Sakura gasped as she felt herself being penetrated. Her back arched and her hands threaded themselves in Itachi's hair. He pressed his face against her exposed chest, panting as he sheathed himself inside his new lover. He paused once he was inside her, and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. They sat like that for a while. Completely connected to eachother in everyway.

"Will you be the mother of the Uchiha clan?" Itachi whispered against her lips.

A strange thought fluttered across her mind. She was an average Kunoichi at first. No special kekki genkai, no special abilities. She had worked hard to move from average. She had always loved Sasuke, no matter where her went. Until the day he put her in a coma. And now, here she was loving Itachi. She couldn't help but think that the question he was asking was what she had alwasys been meant to do. Tsunade had thought about restoring the Uchiha clan with samples of DNA that had been stored. But most of the women in the village that would be able to carry on the Uchiha line were civillians who wouldn't produce children with shonbi traits despite the dominance of the Uchiha gene. When Tsunade had tested her kunoichi, she had found something that she had found quite amusing. Sakura's genetic makeup was almost perfect. With her astounding chakra control and sharp mind, both inhertied traits of the Haruno clan, and her utter.. blandness genetically, it turned out that Sakura Haruno was the best candidate to revive the Uchiha clan without any disrupstions from her own DNA.

"Yes." She answered solemly. Her heart swelling with so much happieness she thought she may die.

"Forever." Itachi promised, and started to move backward, taking them further into their heaven.

Skin to skin, arms tight around eachother, lips connected passionately. Two broken shinobi found themselves wrapped up in eachother, finally complete. In a whisper of passion, their hearts mended, inevitably connecting their souls for the rest of their eternity.. Finally.

:'] This chapter... needed to be written. I wanted so solidify ItaSaku as a couple. To answer your questions.. Sasuke will be entering soon :] ive got plans for that bastard. And SasoSaku will turn more innocent, Itachi will always be jelous and Sakura and Sasori will be very close. Hidan and diedara will also 'try' and fail.. it will be funny. But none the less the entire akatsuki (exception of Konan and Pein) will fall in love with our herion in their own way. Which is going to turn out very interesting in the end. Anyways, before I head to bed ill have the next chapter up ! Prepare for mad amounts of brotherly drama ! ... Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it really does mean alot when I see all the compliments and support. Im ecstatic that my story is this popular. Anywhoo, Its off to prepare for tomorrow. Much love ! xoxo.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasori watched the woman he cherished move through their shared room in an uncomfortable fashion. It was clear that she was studiously ignoring the Uchiha, who sat there smirking at her, for some reason that he wasn't wure he wanted to know. What in the hell had come over his stupid ass to leave them alone and naked in the hot spring last night? Was it the way his blossoms eyes wistfuly traveled over the assholes face? Or the way they seem to always turn to Itachi no matter what? He let out a heavy sigh. Perhaps if he had just left well enough alone in the begining his heart wouldn't hurt like this.

"Im going for breakfast. Alone." Sakura snipped and proceeded to dash out of the room.

Sasori raised his eyebrow, yes cleary something had gone on last night. He glanced over at Itachi, the arrogant man was splayed out on his bed, one hand behind his head whilst the other held a t.v remote. He had a satisfied looking smirk on his face, for some reason everything about his demeanor suddenly pissed Sasori off to no end.

"Take a picture puppet boy, It'd last longer." Said man suddenly bit at him.

"Shut up Uchiha, or ill shut you up myself." Sasori snapped back.

The two men glared at one another, each trying to stare the other down. Until suddenly Itachi's smirk grew more pronounced and gave Sasori a knowing look.

"You can' t win her you know." Itachi said slyly.

Sasori froze, his anger suddenly pounding inside of him.

"Its not like you didn't have a chance or anything, its just that there's no way she'd consider you after last night. Thanks for that by the way." Itachi almost sang.

Sasori's heart dropped, so something did happen. He was about to question it, when the door suddenly slammed shut.

"We have a problem," A soft voice called out. "Get off your asses and suit up, I suspect we have less than 60 seconds before we are attacked."

"BY WHO?" Itachi bellowed, as both men became an uncomprehensable blur.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura called back, tieing off the breast bindings she had just strapped around herself, and unsealing her katana from a scroll she had tied to the back of the door. She spun it in her capable hands, If Sasuke wanted _her_ Itachi he would have to put up one HELL of a fight.

~ earlier~

She had left the room hastily, the tension in there was too much. What with Itachi smiling like the cat who ate the canary, and Sasori with the nonstop switching between glares for the Uchiha and wistful glances for the rosette. She had to leave, it was just too awkward.

"Good morning miss." A tall, white haired man said politely as they passed in the hallway.

She nodded respectfully, but felt a familiar shiver down her spine as she sensed his chakra pattern. Her's was of course perfectly masked, but for some reason she felt the mans eyes linger on her for a second too long. A second is all it takes for the odds to turn against a shinobi, she knew this. She kept walking however, studiously ignoring the looks she could feel him shooting her over his shoulder. She had made her way into the restaurant, and immediately a male waiter came over to her.

"Good morning beautiful." He winked at her.

She gave him a emotionless once over before looking away, completely uninterested, he didn't hold a candle to Itachi.

"Ill be your waiter this morning, what can I get you gorgeous."

She stiffened and turned to him. She must've looked quite ridiculous. She was wearing a short white cotton dress, with a sweetheart neckline dipping in the front. It floated around her petite form perfectly, stopping mid thy . Her hair hung in its usualy waves, touching the hem of the dress which made her look even smaller than she was. That mixed with the murderous glare she was giving the waiter must have made her look like a hissing kitten. If she didn't have to mask her chakra she would have half a mind to scare the stupid water so bad he'd die of shock. He just chuckled at her expression.

"Bet you get it all the time." He commented, leering at her.

That was it. She was in no way going to sit there and take smack from some _civillian_ waiter. She reached out and grabbed said man by his throat, unmasking her chakra and using her super human strength to pick him high off the ground.

"You will talk to me with the respect I deserve, got that boy?" She growled.

She boy was clawing at her hand while gasping for air, she the threw him uncerimoniously to the ground. His eyes immediately fixed themselves on the ring that sat on her right index finger. His face paled and he threw himself into a bow on the ground.

"Gomen! Please, have mercy I me I swear I meant no disrespect." He whispered fervently at her feet.

"Tch, get up, you look pathetic." She muttered.

They boy scrambled to his feet and bowed periodically whilst moving backward.

"Full breakfast, everything, on the house. Ill get room service to bring it to you right away!" He called.

She blinked and looked around, she had forgotten there were other people staying here. Everyone had frozen and was staring at her. Well, they were until she started looking back. Many people made their leave when they were sure her eyes weren't on them. And she found herself suddenly very much alone.

"I don't remember you ever being so cold, Sa-ku-ra- chan." A familiar, sinister, eary voice rumbled behind her.

The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up. A shiver of anticipation made its way down her spine. She knew that voice, she would always know that voice. It had haunted her sleep for years, wreaking havoc on her broken heart. Said organ throbbed painfully at the onslought of memories that came barreling out at her. But it was no time for nostolgia, if he were here, it meant a fight.

"Funny, I didn't think you'd remember me at all. Sasuke-kun." She whispered, slowly turnig her tiny frame around to meet him.

His dark onyx eyes met hers, and she noticed with smug satisfaction that Itachi's were indeed prettier than Sasukes. He was towering over her, she guessed at 6'5" . His chest was exposed, his less impressive 6 pakck bored to the world. His hair was longer, falling onto his shoulders but still sticking up ridiculously in that stupid chiken butt style. His face was emotionless, his eyes were roving over her body, pausing to look at the ring on her finger.

"You? A member of the akatsuki? What did they do start a genin trainging program?" Sasuke growled.

She just stared back at him impassively, feigning a lack of interest. While her mind was racing, Itachi was here, which meant that Sasuke would sense his chakra soon and proceed to hunt him down. He would have the advantage of a suprise attack, IF he could win against HER. She blinked at him, before remember she had placed a seal on Itachi's cloak the day earlier. Her teleportation jutsu only works in places she had gone to and place a seal on. She quickly brought her fingers infront of her and willed herself to melt into a wave of cherry blossoms.

"Come find me, Sasuke-kun." Were the final words the irritated Uchiha heard.

BOOM.

An earth shattering explosion rocked the ground, the Inn they were staying at completely detroyed in second. Countless survivors took to the woods, desperate to escape the inveitable fight that would be of an explosive caliber.

Three figures stood on the west side of the huge crater, whilst 3 others stood at the other end. Sakura was wrapped in Itachi's cloak, watching with weary eyes as the dust cleared. Sasori stood close to them, his own chakra blocking the debris from their position.

"Uchiha Itachi." A deep voice demanded.

Sakura felt Itachi stiffen as his younger brother adressed him from across the feild.

He stood in the front of a lose V. The tall white haired man Sakura had seen earlier stood by his left side smiling, his teeth were pointed and his eyes shone in excitement. On his right stood a female, she was by no means pretty at all, who wore tiny black booty shorts and a cropped white top that was undone exposing a generous amount of non existant cleavage. She had the most terrible glasses pushed up on her pig like nose, her red eyes were fixed on Sakura wrapped in Itachi's embrace, she flipped her red hair impatiently.

"Sasuke." Itachi adressed.

His arms fell from around Sakura, but she made no move, standing with her back pressed against her love. Itachi didn't try and move her, savouring her warm and safe against him. This battle would be feirce, and while he had no doubt in his womans abilities he worried for her anyways. Sasuke's sinister eyes landed on his would-be sister in law, his sharingan boring into her. She watched as his eyes widened in suprise.

"So, you have already started the revival of the clan you massacred?" Sasuke hissed.

Itachi froze, he ceased breathing as he immediately pushed his chakra into Sakura's system. There were indeed two chakra signatures, but they had only made love once. The Uchiha chakra was dominant, he could already sense his familiar chakra signature within the fetus. Sakura was staring at Sasuke with disbelieveing eyes, until she felt Itachi's chakra wrap around her protectively. She sent her own to investigate her womb, and was just as suprised at Itachi when she found that there was another lifeforce growing inside of her.

"Congratulations." Sasori whispered to his teammates, suprisingly enough he sounded sincere.

The look of happieness on Sakura's face, no matter how fleeting, had set Sasori's world straight. She belonged with Itachi, it didn't mean she didn't love him, it meant her love wasnt exclusively his. He could live with that, live with loving and protecting her and the life inside her. Itachi seemed to notice his change in heart, and slowly pulled Sakura so that she was in between them.

"You sick bastard. Why on earth would you impregnate her!? After you killed our clan! How dare you take that right away from ME!" Sasuke snarled, his skin taking on black tomahoe shaped marks.

"Your wrong Sasuke." A whisper rang through the hostile air.

Both Uchiha watched in astonishment as Sakura appeared in the middle of the crater, Itachi growled and tried to move after his love, but found he was frozen in place. He looked across at Sasuke, and saw the he too was frozen, though his sharingan eyes were trained on Sakura's every movement. Itachi watched in disbelief as Sakura walked over to Sasuke, and flicked him hard on the forhead.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke cursed at her, but remained irritatingly still.

"Its a jutsu that I developed a long time ago Sasuke-kun. It would allow me time to pause a battle and save a precious person. I can only use it every few years, it takes alot of chakra to pull of such a technique. Your team mates, as well as Sasori will remember nothing of this." She explained in a tired whisper.

She turned to Itachi, and smiled lightly trying to convey to her soulmate that everything was alright. His eyes were worried, not moving off of her, his face a sombre mask.

"Now. Your going to listen to me. I already know Itachi will hate me for this, but it needs to be done." Sakura said quietly.

"NO SAKURA! PLEASE!" Itachi yelled, catching onto her plan.

Itachi knew that his days with his lover were numbered, even after having his injuries healed. But that is what he wanted, he had killed his entire clan, babies and adults alike and had left his younger brother to be an orphan. He had inflicted so much hurt on everyone he loved.. Death would be his great escape, it would put his shamed heart to rest.. and he had always wanted to die at his brothers hands. In the arms of someone who had loved him.

Sakura ignored him and stared straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"What im about to tell you is true, but Sasuke if you are still keen on acheiving some kind of revenge after this I promise that I will be forced to end your life. I don't want to do that."

Sasuke swallowed and stared at his fellow teammate. When he had seen a woman holding a waiter up by his throat, he had been so amused. But then to see that the woman had long rose coloured hair... and to hear her stern voice.. yes she had changed alot, a hell of alot since they last saw eachother. But he would know that voice anywhere, and when those jade eyes fixed themselves on his he couldn't deny her identity. His Sakura had grown into a beautiful, powerful, worthy kunoichi. It angered him that she now lay in the hands of his brother, but remembering the Uchiha life that grew inside her.. his feelings of resentment and anger strangely dissapeared from the otherwise hateful Sasuke. For the first time in years, he wanted to protect something...

"Your brother has lied to you Sasuke. Not out of spite, out of love." His eyes snapped up to bore into his brothers across the feild.

Itachi's dark eyes were filled with an uncomprehensable sadness as they stared deep into his brothers. Sasuke's world was spinning as he read the regret, the shame, the anger and the love that washed across his brothers face.

'Your clan was plotting against the vilage hidden in the leaves, Itachi-kun was a double spy for the leaf. When the time came for the Uchiha to make their move, Itachi was ordered by the hokage to intervene by any means nessecary. He was order to execute the entire clan, you included Sasuke," Sakura studied his eyes, they were weary, disbelieving and very very lost. "He couldn't kill you Sasuke-kun. He knew this is what the council was counting on, for Itachi to deliberately disobey orders in which the consequence is death. That is why your brother left you alive and disbandoned the village."

Sasuke snapped his eyes back to Sakura's, he searched her emerald depths for some kind of sign that she was lying to him. But all he found was sympathy, he looked back to his brother and to his astonishment saw tears. Actual, crystal like orbs of water dripping down his older brothers face. Ever since that night, Sasuke felt nothing but burning hatred in his heart for his brother. But now.. even against his will, it was slowly chipping off, like a block of ice melting in the summer heat. His heart suddenly, undeniably ached for his sibling. He too felt like sobbing, his clan had brought their murder upon themselves... but his brother had loved him far too much. He had sentenced himself to death for Sasuke.

"Is this true, ni-san?" Sasuke whispered.

A broken sob erupted from the elder Uchiha's throat at the simple use of his nickname. He nodded, his head bowing in shame.

"Forgive me Sasuke." He whispered.

And they were able to move. Sakura released the two Uchiha and stepped away form Sasuke. He turned to his ex teammate for a moment. She had always been the one after his heart, always trying to save his condemed soul. She promised him she would.. and he suddenly found himself indebted to her forever. He reached for her, and she for him. They embraced tightly, Sasuke crying into her soft hair, she clinging tightly to his shirt. Her own tears splattered against the skin on his chest. He kissed her head again and again, hugging her to his body with all the stgrenth he could muster without hurting her.

"Im sorry." He whispered.

She finally pulled away from him, and suddenly Itachi was behind her, wrapping and arm around her waste... and holding his other arm out for his brother. They stared at eachother for a moment, before Sasuke reciprocated the hug. Sakura was wedged between the two men. Her heart warmed as she thought about what this mean.

_A family? _

_**Yes.. A real family.**_

_I feel so warm_

_**Me too.**_

When they finally pulled apart, they all stood their, touching lightly. Sasuke's eyes moved from Sakura to Itachi, down to Sakura's belly. Whilst Itachi stared at his brother, as if engraving his face into his memory. Sakura glanced between the two men.. A feeling of deep satisfaction rolling in her chest. She felt her jutsu waver suddenly, and she dispelled it. Gasps from either side of the crater filled the air.

"Stand down." Sasuke ordered his confused team.

"All is well Sasori, Sakura really is an angel." Itachi whispered to the puppet man, who merely nodded in acceptance.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura's stomach again and smirked.

"So im going to be an uncle? That is the Uchiha heir inside her is it not?" Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

"Of course." Itachi shrugged.

Sakura placed a hand on her stomach, and her heartbeat skipped. Her baby, Itachi's baby...

"I think we should be on our way." Sakura said suddenly.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and nodded. "Will you come with us ?"

Sasuke paused for a moment and looked back at his team.

"Just a second."

He walked up to his team, and after a short conversation, they followed him down to his brother. Sasori flashed over to Sakura's side, the rosette suddenly had started to buckle. He caught her easily, and Itachi spun to see what was wrong with her.

"She used too much chakra." Sasori whispered.

Itachi was about to reach out for his love, when the woman Sasuke had brought beat him to it. She ran her hand, glowing green, over Sakura's stomach.

"The baby is fine, but she must rest." It was as if she had read his mind.

"Lets go." Itachi barked.

And with that the remaining 2 Uchiha, along with their teammates took off. Headed straight for the akatsuki lair. Leader-sama was not going to be to pleased with Itachi.. but he was sure he would understand. That wasn't an important thought right now though, he wanted Sakura home. He wanted her relaxing in his bed where he could take care of her. He wanted Sasuke beside him, so he could talk and explain everything in more detail. His own eyes widened as he suddenly realized.. he had his family back. And it was all due to her, the rose haired angel of a kunoichi that Kami had assuredly blessed him with. His own stone heart was warmed, this was his genesis, his new begining. And he could not have asked for anything else in the world.

HAHA ! So its done :] I wanted Itachi and Sasu-bastard to make up. ALSO Sakura becoming pregnant was a shock to me as well :O. I just thought that this was what Sasuke needed, the one thing that could break through to him? Anyways. There more to come, the akatsuki are a weird bunch ... and its only begun. :] so i hope you enjoyed this chapter. And i'll update again tonight . My internet crashed last night, so I only got one chapter out there for your :[ ! sorry guys I usually don't flake on my promises. Please review, I want to know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

WOW! SO SORRY! My internet for some reason went all wacky last night, both of these chapters were supposed to be updated before bed but I guess my crappy labtop didn't want to listen to me :/ I am supposed to be getting an new mac book so no worries!

Anyways, I know theres a few twists now what with Sasu-bastard coming back and Itachi being a good guy.. Sakura being pregnant... Its abut to turn into a shit show (in the best possible way of course) Sasori is now going to stay as Sakura's older brother figure.. and the rest of the akatsuki.. well the secret of Sakura's pregnancy wont touch their ears until the becomes (fat) until then .. we'll see what kind of drama unfolds.

I promise I wont be done for a while, and as for Madarax Sakura... I don't personally like it .. So i think i may be changing Tobi's real identity to Obito? seeing as though I did not blame the Uchiha uprising on Madara and Danzou.. as it should have been! But anywas.

Keep up with your stellar reviews and I'll keep writing. I may be a tad busy in the upcoming weeks so don't panick if I dont update daily anymore ;] Thank you all so much for following me on this writing journey. I do hope you continue on with me. MUCH LOVE.

Tati , XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX.


	13. Chapter 13

The air was still, and though the heat was bearable it still felt as though the world was stilled in a deadly heated stalemate. But, unbeknownst to life itself, it was.

"How dare you defy my rules." A very angry, deep voice rumbled.

"I had no choice. Sakura was in critical condition after using her jutsu." Itachi answered in a monotone voice.

"And your brother? He and his team are here as well? Do you not realize that he is the apprentice of Orochimaru, it is unsafe to have him here." The voice rumbled.

"On the contrary, Sasuke _was_ Orochimaru's apprentice. The snake sanin is no more. My younger sibling desposed of him." Itachi said, staring into the blackened figures face.

There was an eary silence. Before a huge sigh was heaved, it did not belong to the stoic Uchiha.

"I know you reasoning, I just worry for the well being of this organization Uchiha."

"I understand Leader-sama, please let me take responsibility of my brother and his team. They could turn out to be useful to the akatsuki." Itachi reasoned.

Another silence filled the air, and another sigh met his unanswered question.

"Arrigato." Itachi murmered, and proceeded to teleport back to his awaiting love.

"She is quite nice looking when she's asleep." A bass voice remarked. Kakazu was leaning over the resting cherry blossom.

"Fuck yeah, the bitch is fucking hot. I cant wait to get in her fucking pa-" Before Hidan could comment any further, a very annoyed Uchiha punched him with sickening force.

"HA! The bitch can fucking hit harder than you, you little shit." The jashinist laughed maniacly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and looked toward his ex teammate. For a fleeting moment he felt bad for her. He had met, had, and broken woman that were considered the most beautiful in their lands. He had travelled the earth and met quite a few beauties. But - none of them held a candle to Sakura. She was by far the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on. It seemed that every male in this place had noticed this too. He had to be on constant watch for his brother, lest he let Sakura get raped. He shuddered at the thought of someone _trying_ to do that to Sakura. And it wasn't because of what his brother would do, after seeing 5 walls with holes through them -and having it explained to him that Tobi had struck a nerve with Sakura- he couldn't imagine them living long enough at the girls hands.

"Is she alright?" A deep demanded.

Sasuke let out his breath and turned to his brother. He was suprised to see Itachi in jogging pants and a t-shirt. He rushed to Sakura and picked her up in his arms.

"Uchiha! Thats noy fucking fair , just because your her fucking team mate doesnt fucking mean her ass is yours !" Hidan hissed.

Itachi fixed him with a look that would have even their leader backing away, Hidan did not dissapoint. His eyes went wide and he took a step back. Sasuke smirked, while Juugo and Karin snickered at the preists actions

"And what are you doing with these fucks!" Hidan yelled

"None of your buisness. Sasuke, follow me please." Itachi barked.

A hesitant team Hebi followed the enraged Uchiha through the rest of the compound, sticking close to Sasuke.

"Sakura and I will be staying in her room, I don't think it would suit your .. needs. You may have mine. There are other available beds that our maids will be bringing shortly. We will meet later tonight to discuss our new arrangments. Leader-sama has left me in charge of your 3. Sasuke, I will ask that you accompany me to Sakura's room? We have much to discuss." Itachi all but whispered.

Karin immediately glomped onto Sasuke's arm and whined loudly. "You wont be gone long, ne Sasu?"

"Tch, get off me." He sneered.

The red head just held tighter, much to his annoyance. Itachi watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye. This woman had to go, she was by no means of caliber for this organization. The white haired man.. he had a far off look in his eyes. And Itachi could tell that he'd rather be free.

"This is your room," Itachi said, opening the door for them. "I will dispell the jutsu from the door later. Sasuke, come with me." Itachi ordered, and stode through the bathroom that connceted the 3 rooms at the back.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he took in the entirely pink room. He stared at the girl in Itachi's arms. How on earth could she be so lethal, and still be so.. ridiculously innocent. Itachi laid Sakura gently on her bed, baring his sharingan to check her chakra levels.

"I don't know how long she will need to rest after this. She is stable yes, being a medic I assume her body is used to regulating. But the jutsu had a huge effect on her physically."

Sasuke cocked his head, not bothering to say anything. At this point in time, he felt awkward. As he watched Itachi run his hand along Sakura's cheek he couldn't help the flash of envy that scorched through him. Sakura had been _his_ so long ago..

"Did she tell me the truth. Our clan.. were they really going to go against Konoha? Was the massacre ordered?" Sasuke demanded.

His brother turned to look him dead in the eye. Those black eyes were mirrors of his own, and he could clearly see no deception in them. Only heartache.

'Hai." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke coudn't help himself, he cocked his fist back and sent it home to his brothers face.

"No you don't." A soft voice whispered.

Sakura caught Sasuke's flying hand in hers, stopping it inches from her beloveds face. Her eyes were half lidded, her body trembling but she was able to catch the punch, and even more so tighten her grip enough to crack some bones and send him wheeling back. She let out a huge gasp and pitched forward . Itachi caught her,quickly laying her back down.

"D-don't fight.." She whispered.

Sasuke looked at her begrudgingly knowing that he would stop now. He couldn't risk her well being on his feelings of rage.

"Why did you let me live like that? Why did you have to make me hate you? WHY ITACHI? YOU ALL RUENED MY LIFE!" Sasuke asked his brother in a small whisper.

Itachi turned to look at him once again, and patted the bed next to his still form. Sasuke stood there trembling, not sure if he could hold onto his composure long enough to talk to his brother. But then, Sakura's hand reached out for him from her spot on the bed. And he couldn't resist. He threaded his fingers into hers and she sighed, her other hand weaving itself in Itachi's hand. Both Uchiha watched her cautiously until they were sure the kunoichi was asleep.

"Yes, the third Hokage ordered me to prevent the Uchiha from rebelling at any means necessary. When I was given the mission scroll, it had specific instructions to wipe out the entire clan. I was to kill everyone. I accepted my mission, but Sasuke.. I could not kill you. Don't you see ? The only way to protect you was for you to think I was a criminal, the council would have killed you for knowing about their massacre plans. And after that, I needed you to become stronger Sasuke. You were the last Uchiha, I needed you to survive in the life as a ninja. I knew you had no other Uchiha to help you hone those skills, I specifically visited Hatake Kakashi one night and 'asked' him to take you under his wing. He did not understand me fully but I guess as an ex ANBU he knew there was more to the massacre than a crazed criminal. Since he possesed the sharingan I assumed he would help you develop it further. But by the time you were strong enough to protect yourself.. You were so filled with hatred toward me.. I accepted my fate. I have felt nothing but pain since that night, have heard nothing but the terrified screams of the innocent that I slayed in cold blood. If I had to die, at least it would be by your hand Sasuke. By someone I loved."

Sasuke stared at the bed spread, his mind reeling as he took in his brothers explanation. He bit the inside of his lip hard enough to draw blood. For some reason he knew his brother wasn't lying, but now .. He wanted Konoha to answer for its wrongs. Thats when the hand in his suddenly turned hard.

"Revenge Sasuke, If you still seek revenge.. I w-will kill you." Sakrau whispered.

Sasuke's eyes snapped to hers, and he could see the fire burning in her emerald depths. How she guessed his emotions was a complete mystery to this shocked Uchiha. Her half lidded eyes held his for a moment before reclosing, her hand turning soft. Itachi chuckled.

"She had changed my life." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke looked at his brother, and was hit hard by what he saw. Itachi was staring at Sakura, his face peaceful.. his lips turned up in a genuine smile. A smile he used to give Sasuke when they were children. Of pure happieness and hope. Sasuke swallowed back the tears that threatened his manhood. Instead, he smiled at his brother. Itachi glanced at him, and their eyes held. So much had gone unsaid, yet it was completely understood. A wordless conversation had cured the words their pride enabled them to say. Two broken souls, brothers in the truest essence finally made peace. As their paths entwined once again on the road of life, they found themselves further indebted to that angel of death. The rose coloured kunoichi that had been deamed weak, useless by their own voices. She brought their worlds back together, and they would make sure hers would never fall apart again.

"Get some sleep Sasuke, we have much to do tomorrow."

Ok guys I'll be honest. I got some feedback in my inbox that my grammar is terrible and my plots lack originality and professionalism :[ it knocked me off my game. I have been very sad.. but reading the reviews the rest of you left.. well i would just like to put a big FUCK YOU out to anyone who deams my story unworthy. DONT LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ! And don't feel the need to send me your negative feedback. Thank you to the rest of my story followers and favouriters :] you made writing this chapter that much easier. MUCH LOVE.


	14. Chapter 14

"HInata, please do not scream."

The hyuga heiress was awakened in the middle of the night, by a small looming figure that has slid through her window. A small hand clamped itself over her mouth. Her byuakugan was activated, but as soon as she heard the soft lilting voice, she sighed in releif.

"Sakura-chan, your here..." Hinata mumbled around the rosettes palm.

Sakura removed her hand from Hinata's mouth, and sat ddown on the edge of the bed.

"SAKURA! Your _pregnant_!" Sakura forgot that Hinata would have her byakugan out even with the smallest hint of danger.

"Umm, yes .. I shall explain that later. First, how are you Hinata?" Sakura whispered.

"Im am doing very well Sakura, Naruto has been writing me everyday, he should be home soon.. I still have 2 months until I have to worry about labour... Im sure they are going to be healthy..." Sakura listened to Hinata's clear voice, absent of its usual stutter.

"I was suprised to find you in Naruto's apartment." Sakura commented.

Hinata looked up at her and smiled slightly, her byakugan dissapearing.

"I umm.. I disbandoned the Hyuga family." Hinata admitted, her voice coloured with shame.

"Why?" Sakura whispered.

"Well, my father did not want me carrying Naruto's child firstly. He wanted me to.. to.. And I couldn't. And then, they toldme if I were to go through with the a-abortion I would be named the soul heiress. So, I gave up the position to Hinabi. Tsunade-sama ordered the Hyuga family to let me free without being sent to a branch family and having the caged bird seal on myself. My father has no athaurity over the Hokage so he let me go. I've been living in Naruto's home for the past 6 months that you've been gone, its nice here." Hinata explained in a low voice.

Sakura growled, that Hiashi.. perhaps she should visit him. She mentally shook her head, no she was here to check on Hinata and her baby not start a war with the Hyuga clan. No matter how twisted they were.

"So how is the baby, shall I take a look?" Sakura asked in suprisingly excited tone.

Hinata studied her friend, Sakura was glowing and it had been a long time since she had seen the rosette so.. peaceful. It seemed as though whoever and wherever Sakura had been, it had done wonders for her broken heart.

"You can check.. ." Hinata smiled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I would never hurt you..."

Hinata blushed 5 tones of red and Sakura snickered. She ran her glowing green hand over Hinata's now massive belly. Sure enough, a very strong chakra signature beat inside here. Sakura smiled lightly as she felt the baby kick against her warm chakra.

"I think he likes you Sakura." Hinata huffed as another kick from her right side shook her.

Sakura's smile widened, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. There was life growing in both of them, perhaps saviours of the next generation. She put her own hand down to her stomach and smiled.

"How far are you along?" Hinata asked.

"About 2 and a half months now. Alot has happened on my mission. I cannot go into detail, but Uchiha Sasuke is no longer..as he was. And the organization .. not at all what they have been made out to .. isn't in any danger. You must not tell anyone what I have said or that I am planning something okay Hinata? Im trusting you .. And I may need eyes in Konoha soon.." Sakura stared into the girls lavender eyes.

They were determined, and warm toward Sakura.

"Hai, you can trust me Sakura-chan. Let me know if I can be of any assistance." Hinata whispered.

Sakura smiled and stood, she knew she didn't have alot of time, Itachi would be going crazy.

"Gomen, but Sakura.. may I ask who.. the father is?" Hinata whispered.

Sakura turned and smiled." It seems I was made for an Uchiha," She explained ruefully and leant down to embrace Hinata."Its Uchiha Itachi."

Hinata returned the embrace and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait for Sakura to make her next move, she knew that if anyone could bring peace to this world it was the pink haired kunoichi in her arms. Already, even the knews of Sasuke was amazing. Hinata felt hope for their future.. Something she had not felt in a long time. She watched as Sakura stepped toward the window, and vanished in a swirl of blossoms. She snuggled back into her bed, feeling safe and protected. Sakura-chan was out there, without a doiubt keeping tabs on her. Naruto-kun would be home safe and sound and she was sure if Sakura had it her way.. life itself would be falling into place soon. With that, the Hyuga woman fell into a deep sleep, a smile of real contentment spread across her lush lips.


	15. Chapter 15

So I had to let Sakura check on Hinata, and show that Sakura is still planning someting :] Don't think I have forgotten anything. Naruto should be making an appearence soon I just haven't decided when yet. And Im not sure about Hinata's babies yet... But im sure it will all come to me. Anyways, I was in a very good mood tonight so Im writing as much as I can. Thank you for your continuing support, MUCH LOVE.

"Sakura-san, would you like to go for a walk with me, perhaps you would be willing to model for my sculptures?"

"Hey BITCH, how bout we go somewhere a little more fucking private?"

"Would you like to come shopping with me cherry clossom? I can buy you anything you want.."

"I LIKE SAKURA-CHAN! Tobi is a good boy, Sakura likes him right?"

"I picked this rose for you, **It reminds us of how delicious you are.**"

Sakura groaned and held her head in her arms. Ontop of being pregnant (Not that any of the akatsuki knew except for Itachi, Sasori, and Konan. Leader-sama probably knew but he never put to much interest on it. She really was thinking about just letting them know she was Itachi's...

"Hi gorgeous."

And she snapped. "ITACHI UCHIHA!"

She felt every one of the chakra signatures in the base stop at her angered bellow. Itachi flashed to her side, his face anxious with worry. Sakura stomped up to him and threw her arms around him. Her hormones were making her act so strange. She started sobbing into his neck as he stared at her in confusion.

"I-sob- don't want to -sob- be hit on anymore.." She wailed into her loves chest.

She heard the rumble that was his laugh in his chest, it was deep and soothing and she automatically sighed in appreciation.

"Would you like me to announce our union?" Itachi whispered to her.

She nodded silently, and leaned heavily against him. Suddenly she felt tired all the time.

"I shall do so now then, you my love need to rest. Sasuke?" Itachi called for his brother.

Sasuke flashed into the room as fast as Itachi had, his eyes fixed on Sakura.

"Take her back to her room to rest, im going to have a meetin with the rest of the group." Itachi explained.

Sasuke gently took Sakura from his brother and proceeded toward her room. Itachi huffed, and turned to stare at the other members who were staring back at him, some in shock , the others in suspicion.

"What the fucks going on with you and the bitch." Hidan demanded in a jelous tone.

"Yes I have been wondering also.** Since she came here she only keeps to you, we don't like it.**"

"Well thats to bad." Itachi hissed.

The members all tensed, their eyes watching as the second Uchiha walked through the door.

"Sakura is my fiance. She is impregnated with the Uchiha seed. I will not have anyone else sending implications toward my betrothed. Understood?" Itachi said, his voice deadly calm.

The akatsuki had learned that, if and when, an Uchiha's voice lowered to that volume it was never a good idea to question it. Unfortunately.. Baka Hidan.

"FUCK YOU you stupid fucking Uchiha bastard. The first fucking woman other than fucking Konan to fucking come here and you fuck her and keep her all th your fucking self? JASHIN DAMN YOU !" Hidan yelled.

Sasuke punched the preist with all of his might, a slight chidori helping to decapitate the annoying jashinist. He turned to his brother and shook his head. What his brother saw in these people he had no idea, they tested his patience far too much.

"Then we are clear." Itachi murmered, and turned to walk with Sasuke back to Sakura and his room.

The rest of the akatsuki looked from Hidans body to his head, all debating on who should help him. With haevy hearts, they started to pick up the remains of their teammate, Konan-san would be able to put the stupid preist back together. They were sure Itachi would let none of them neer Sakura for a while.

"Tobi never knew the little Uchiha could make lightening, Tobi likes him. Tobi it a good boy."

"Shut up."

Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted the akatsuki to aknowledge the relationship between Itachi and Sakura. They are all still going to love her in their own way, each will have their own chapter I promise :] This is just the begining. Im not sure how long this story is going to be.. bare with me. MUCH LOVE.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a blur of light gold and black. The papers on Tsunade's desk fluttered as the blue rushed by. Tsunade blinked in suprise, her hair whipping across her face. Someone with an immense chakra signature was stading in her office. Immediately alarmed, she stood up and traced her office from front to back.

"Hokage eh? What kind of Hokage would let their office be so easily infiltrated?" A melodic, very appealing bass voice rumbled in her ear.

Tsunade gasped ,and turned her head, but the blur was already on the other side of her desk. She met a pair of deep azure eyes.

"Long time no see Ba-chan." The voice to those beautiful eyes chuckled.

"Everything looks okay to me too Sakura-chan." Konan's light voice soothed.

Being 4 months pregnant, Sakura was already an emotional basket case. She had already dismembered Hidan, Tobi had broken about 8 more walls , and they had found Kisame shoved inside a very small looking box labeled tuna. Needless to say, the aktsuki couldn't wait for their cherry blossom to give birth. Itachi and Sasuke were the only two safe around her, she constantly craved their presence.

"I just wanted a second opinion Konan-san, I just wasn't sure what with my chakra being as unstable as it is in this pregnancy. And with Itachi and Sasuke on a mission..." Sakura trailed off, her eyes filling with worry.

Konan smiled gently, and took Sakura's dainty chin in her hand. "I told you your heart would heal my little cherry blossom. Seeing you love those damned Uchiha, it makes me so very happy for you. You brought peace to Itachi and Sasuke as well, Im sure they will do everything in their - totally indistructable- power to come back to you everytime. Now, you just need to rest. I must go meet with Leader-sama now, but the rest of the members still on base will help you with anything you need. For now, bed rest for you."

Sakura couldn't help but smile slightly at the older woman, sniffing her tears back. It had come to a shock when she had suddenly doulbed over in agonizing cramps. She had pinicked, screamed for Konan as she held her stomach. She had used alot of chakra trying to sooth her muscles, Konan had carried her swiftly to her room and with her basic knowledge (Sakura had been tutoring the entire Akatsuki in medical ninjutsu) checked over Sakura's womb. After the rosette had calmed down, she did a mental check of any possible reasons for the cramps.

_Propably stress_

_**Yes, but I don't want to be careless**_

_Sakura I would tell you if anything was wrong inside your body. Everything is functioning fine, except for your ridiculous worry. Itachi and Sasuke are the two strongest men in this entire world, aside from Naruto. Your pessimism isn't needed._

_**I know ! I don't like them being away from me.**_

_I know, just relax, they should return soon._

"Arrigato Konan-san." Sakura whispered to her friend.

Konan kissed her forhead lightly, before turning and exiting the rosettes room quietly. Sakura lay back in her bed, her senses told her all was well, infact.. there was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that something good was happening. She frowned, and the feeling intensified. With a sigh she rolled onto her left side, at least the feeling was good. She willed herself into unconsciousness and sighed in relief when it swiftly overtook her.

"You've grown, Naruto." A blonde Hokage said proudly, smiling at her favourite shinobi.

The cheeky blonde smiled back at her , his blue eyes softening. Tsunade had hardly recognized this Naruto. At first, he had looked so much like the fourth she was sure he was a clone. But the whisker marks on his cheeks gave him away. In all other essence, he was an exact picture of his father. His long blonde hair framing his handsome face, his blue eyes had softened, his demeanor suggested at his hightened maturity. He wore a white v neck tshirt, a black cloak settled over it. Black pants that stoppd mid calf, their fit a little more snug, revealing wrapped that covered to his ankles. His left thy was wrapped overtop his pants, his kunai holster bearing the exact weapons his father had used. In fact, Tsunade was sure they were indeed his fathers special kunai.

"You haven't changed a bit Ba-chan, you look younger than I do now." Naruto said in a soft voice.

Tsunade almost blushed, Naruto had turned into quite the charmer.

"Not bad, eh Tsunade?" She heard Jiraya's voice rumble behind her.

"You did a good job on him, you old pervert. I thought he was Minato for a moment.." Tsunade ended in a whisper.

"He does bear alot of resemblance to his father." The white haired man laughed.

Naruto chuckled with him, and his face grew serious. "Hinata?"

Tsunade smiled at him, before launching a furious attack on him. Naruto dodged each punch, trying to understand why she was so angry.

"HOW DARE YOU IMPREGNATE ONE OF MY FINEST KUNOICHI AND LEAVE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH OF A HASSLE HER CLAN PUT UP, HOW LONG I HAD TO PROTECT HER, HOW MUCH SHE HAD BEEN GOING THROUGH WHILE YOU SIT ON YOUR ASS IN SOME MOUNTAINS WITH NO WORRIES!" Tsunade screeched at him.

She was cut short when Naruto neatly caught one of her hits with his hand. He held her fist and gazed at her seriously. His eyes dark, Tsunade gasped, she had never had her super human strength thwarted.

"I have been sick with worry, every day away from her and my child made me sick to my stomach. Only the knowledge of them needing protection kept me going. I had to be stronger, to protect my loved ones." Naruto said in a deadly calm voice.

Tsunade bit her lip, and lowered her fist, she stared into Naruto's stormy eyes and heaved a great sigh.

"I need a drink."

"Has Sakura-san at least been staying with her? I assume she is, I need to go see them."

Tsnuade froze, and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He barked.

Tsunade turned to him seriously, her eyes stern, her face promising death to him if he over reacted.

"Sakura Haruno was assigned a s-rank mission. She had been a .. just a moment." Tsunade grumbled.

A bright blaze of purple tinted chakra blazed through the room, pushing itself up against the doors and walls. Tsnuade gritted her teeth and finished the jutsu. A huge seal presented itself on the door.

"Sorry Naruto, it isn't safe to talk outside of my jutsu."Tsunade sighed, leaning back tiredly into her chair.

"Where is Sakura-chan." Naruto asked quietly.

"Sakura has sucessfuly infiltrated the Akatsuki. Now before you go off, you need to know some crucial facts. 1, Sakura is alive and well, she is a member of the akatsuki but she has been communicating with me the whole time. 2 it seems as though our presumptions about this organization are wrong, they are striving for peace as well. 3 Sasuke Uchiha is no longer under Orochimaru's command and has joined the akatsuki as well. 4 Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha have been seen together, as a team. 5 There is a great threat coming, the leaf, sand, and now rain are trying to come together to form some kind of alliance. The other countries of the world.. are planning on starting a war. And finally, probably the most shocking news you will hear. The Uchiha clan is being restored. Sakura Haruno is pregnant." Tsunade said ,watching his reaction wearily.

His eyes were cloudy, as if lost in thought and shock. Tsunade and Jiraya waited for a half an hour in strained silence, until Naruto huffed a sigh and smiled.

"That Sakura, doesn't leave anything for me to do ne?" He smiled slightly.

Tsnuade breathed a sigh of relief at this.

"So Teme finally got some? Bout time, Sakura's only been in love with him.. forever." Naruto laughed, and stopped when Tsunade raised and eyebrow and shook her head.

"The child belongs to Itachi Uchiha, not Sasuke." She smirked.

Naruto's jaw fell open, his eyes staring at her incrediously. She nodded in agreement. It was the last thing she had thought Sakura would tell her. But she accepted her number one Kunoichi's word.

"Sakura however, had also informed me of something that I hate to even have to tell you now. Do you know the reason for Sasuke's defection? The Uchiha massacre... well..."

"Here you are blossom, green tea right? 2 sugar right? is it warm enough?" Diedara was very hesitant around this woman.

He had already watched her emotional rampages throughut the base, and was very weary about setting her off.

"Arrigato Die-kun." She whispered.

He blinked in suprise, she had never used a nick name for him before. Her pretty face smiled up at him kindly.

"Will you stay here with me? Im very lonely." Sakura whispered, her eyes turning pleading.

Diedara blinked again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be in here when the Uchiha returned. Territorial bastards they were. But she was just so.. irrisistable.

"Yea un. Would you.. want to watch a movie?" He said, unsure of what she wanted.

"Yes, but I want someone to cuddle with..."She whispered,her eyes drooping.

He sweat dropped at this, there was no way in hell he would be able to touch her without getting the shit beaten out of him by 2 angry Uchiha's. But he couldn't ignore her wish, he sat down beside her, and scooched over so that her head was in his lap. He turned the large T.V at the end of the bed on, and tried to focus on anything other than the sleeping woman in his lap. He glanced down at her from time to time, each time he was breathless at her expression. Her sleeping face was so serene, her long lanshes tickling her cheeks, her soft hair flowing out around her .. She was an astonishing work of art. Kami was very generous with this creation. He sighed as he got comfortable, as soon as he was sure she was asleep he would leave. Or so he thought. A very angry Itachi and a very worried Sasuke suddenly appeared in the room. Itachi took one look at the man in bed with HIS Sakura and activated his sharingan. Diedara vanished in a cloud of smoke, suprising a poor Sakura out of sleep. She blinked as she saw Itachi and Sasuke glaring daggers at her, her eyes filled up with tears she didn't understand why they would be so angry.

"No!" Itachi cried, but it was too late. His fiance burst into tears, the two Uchiha sweat dropped and made their way over to cuddle her on both sides, reassuring her it was the scuicide bomber they were angry at and not her. But the pregnant female wailed louder as she explained she was lonely.

"This is getting old." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi could only nod in aggrement as Sakura sobbed against his chest.

He couldn't wait for his child to get here. And for Sakura to back to her normal, somewhat stable self. For some reason however, he was sure she must have been talking about him all day. His ears were ringing.

"I think someones talking about me, my ears haven't stopped ringing all day." Sasuke commented suddenly.

Itachi blinked and stared at his sibling. He looked down at the sleeping Sakura and frowned. Something was going on...

Sorry guys :[ My phone broke (DAMN CRACKBERRIES! UGH) so im really not in a good mood, writing cannot even cheer me up :'[ I shallupdate tomorrow on the rest of Naruto's and Tsunade conversation. But for now.. enjoy my friends. MUCH LOVE.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry guys. I promise I am writing more, I had a very busy week what with family being in town and such. I do promise that there will be more cute sakuraxakatsuki moments. As for my reviewers. Yes I do realize that I miss alot of grammatical errors and I do apologize, however I am using a very USELESS labtop. A notebook to be exact that randomly shuts off on me every 20 minutes or so, I am lucky enough that it saves me work. If anyone knows of a program I could download for FREE that has spell check I would greatly eppreciate it if you could point me in the appropriate direction? Thank you to everyone who is following andd favouriting and waiting for my story to continue. Your patience and love is much appreciated. I will try and update asap. Until then, I guess all I can say is that this story is always on my mind and I promise to come through. Thanks everyone. MUCH LOVE.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto had never felt like this. He had grown up in a world of hate, a world where people everywhere wanted him dead for no apparant reason. When he found out that he was the Kyubi vessel, he had been almost glad to know the reason for people's reactions to him. It was a releif. Now he sat in Tsunade's dark office, his name forever remembered in his village as a hero.

"He- but they... How could Konoha do something like this.." His broken voice managed to whisper .

Jiraya was staring out a neerby window, his eyes closed and his lips forming what seemed to be prayers.

"I don't know Naruto, all I know is that I am in posession of the very mission scroll Itachi was given." Tsnuade whispered back, her head bowed as she tried desperately to hold back tears.

"But, they didn't do anything, all those children didn't know any better! There must have been innocents, and how ! WHY WOULD THEY DEMAND ITACHI KILL HIS OWN BROTHER! Its sick, this is sick Tsunade." Naruto choked out, before burrying his head in his hands.

Tsunade bit her lip and turned away from the pictureof misery the blonde infront of her was making.

"Sasuke and Itachi ... Tsunade, they deserve to come home." Naruto whispered.

Tsunade's head snapped up, her eyes suddenly feirce. She glanced at her teammate, who nodded gravely.

"Lets go, its time the council met their match. Its time for them to answer for their actions, and for the village to finally know they truth. Those old bats cannot escape the consequences. I refuse to let any of them live longer than thei explanations take. Naruto, we need to rebuild this village, and right now... This village needs a hero. We need you, what do you say?"

Those blue eyes suddenly brightened, but this time it wasn't the bright excitment of a child, is eyes burned with a deep fire. He looked so much like his father Tsunade stifled a gasp, he rose gracefully, his taller form towering over her.

"I told you I would become Hokage one day didn't I? Why would I break my word."

"Itachi, I need to talk to you and Sasuke about something." Sakura whispered.

Itachi nodded, and threw out his chakra in search of his brother. Luckily Sasuke was never far from the remainder of his family, and as soon as he felt his brothers chakra searching he immediately appeared in the Uchiha room. Sasuke had gotten rid of his team shortly after coming here. The other 2 had gladly left after spending time with the akatsuki. He had destroyed the wall in between the 2 rooms and had made a home for them. The Uchiha crest was plastered over almost everything. Even Sakura, who was laying on her bed in a pink silk robe, carried the Uchiha crest on her back.

"What is it?" Sasuke growled.

"Psh, stop it Sasu-chan. I have something serious I need to discuss with you two." Sakura grumbled.

Sasuke bristled as she used her new favourite nick name for him. Needless to say it wasn't his favourite at all.

Itachi stroked her hair and motioned for Sasuke to sit down. Sakura watched them carefully for a moment and slowly sat up. She stared at the brothers infront of her. Her clan, they were more than a family, they were the founders of the Uchiha clan. Bound together in every way.

"I need you to know Sasuke, Itachi already does. I am here for more than my own purposes. I am still a leaf kunoichi. I am loyal to my village, even though in the past Konoha has been the cause of much pain and useless death. I believe that the village hidden in the leaves can rise up out of the ashes of the old Konoha. I need you to understand Sasuke, Tsnuade-sama is a great Hokage, she had no idea about the Uchiha massacre. She had no idea of the infidelities the council has kept hidden from the village for years. But she does now, and she is determined to avenge the innocents. Including your clan Sasuke. I have been in constant communication with my mentor. She has been awaiting Naruto's return to proceed, he is our most vaulable asset. Naruto has turned into an amazing Shinobi, truly amazing. He proceeds both you and Itachi, without a bloodline trait. He is to take the title of Hokage soon." Sakura stopped and watched Sasuke tentively for his reaction.

The younger Uchiha had his eyes closed, his breath was coming and going slowly. He looked as if he were meditating...

"Dobe. He alaways did infuriate me, surpassing me in everything no matter how hard I tried. I should have known he would come out the hero. Tell me, what have you been planning Sakura?" Sasuke said, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Sakura smirked back, her eyes burning bright."Do you remember the secret passage into the Hokage's office Naruto showed us? "

Sasuke chuckled darkly, and Sakura's light voice joined his. Itachi cocked an eyebrow and looked back and forth between his fiance and brother. Sakura caught his gaze and smiled brightly at him.

"We are going home Itachi."

"YOU ALWAYS WERE A TRAITOR!"

Tsunade just rolled her eyes. She, Naruto and Jiraya had stormed into the council's office and bound each of the elders where they sat. The only one missing was Danzo.

"Me? I didn't order the complete Massacre of an entire clan, a powerful clan. I wasn't the one who turned brother against brother. Who created of the most monstrous killers the world has ever seen. Lucky for you I created the opposite, Sakura has her claim on both of them and you should all be thankful for that. Im sure Sasuke would have found out the truth without her and all of you would have died a horrible death." Tsunade barked.

The elders bowed their heads at this, clearly stumped. She was sure they hadn't planned on Sasuke living at all, even when Orochimaru took him.

"Why Shisou, I didn't know you thought so fondly of me." A light, lilting voice, unmistakable.

Tsunade spun around. There, infront of her was the tiny wisp of a girl she had sent away so long ago. Beside her on either side, were stoic Uchiha. They looked no more threatening than puppies. Sakura had Itachi's arm around her waste, she held Sasuke's hand in her free hand. But Tsunade just couldn't stop staring at the rosette. Her once sullen expression was bright, almost teasing. Her skin had some colouring, her cheeks pink. Her hair was impossibly longer, hanging in silken tresses around her, like her own aura. Her once dull green eyes were now feirce, burning in their emerald depths. The same changes could be seen in Sasuke and Itachi, who both looked as if they had been carved by the Gods themselves. Tsunade gaped at the trio. They were beautiful, the Uchiha clan was impossibly beautiful.

"Teme." Naruto's deep voice broke.

Sasuke stiffened, and turned to peer at the man standing to the left of Tsunade. Both of their eyes were wide, unbelieving as they stared at eachother. Sasuke looked as if someone had stabbed him.

"DOBE?" He demanded incrediously.

Naruto's eyes softened and he.. winked at Sasuke."Looks like theres nothing you can beat me in now, I have as many fan girls as you."

Sasuke barked a laugh and stepped toward his comrade. Naruto smiled and he too stepped forward. The clasped hands for a moment, and then both of their faces fell. Suddenly they were embrasing. Clutching frantically at eachother.

"I never gave up." Naruto rasped out, his voice gruff as he held back tears.

"I tried so hard to hate you, but I couldn't ... your my best friend, dobe." Sasuke's voice was just as rough.

Sakura squeezed Itachi once, before stepping toward her teammates. She tapped both on the shoulder, and immediately the swooped her into the hug.

Team 7 stood, reunited infront of the council. Infront of the very people who had sought out to destroy and use them. By far the most powerful Shinobi cell to ever grace Konoha. Each trained by a Sanin themselves, each surpassing their mentors and the expectations of the world. Each incredibly in love with the other. A love that was deeper than anyone could possible hope to have. More than comrades, more than siblings, they were as entwined as if their souls each held a peice of the others.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. We are the Sanin of the past, we have been your mentors. And we all realize that you have surpassed us. You are the new generation. Sanin. You own the title now. Use it, help rebuild this village."

The three parted, and turned to their Hokage. "Hai."

Tsunade turned to Itachi, her face immediately falling. Her eyes sad.

"Itachi Uchiha, this village... This village owes you your life. I cannot take back what happened, I cannot make right the sins of this damned council. But I will give you your life back. You are welcomed as a Shinobi of Konoha. You are welcome home is you so wish."

Itsachi was frozen, his eyes glued to the bound council members.

"What of Danzo?" His voice was low, smooth and deadly.

"He has dissapeared. I assume if we were to look for any of the root members, we would not find any."

"I am an acception of course, right Hokage-sama?" A happy voice said suddenly.

Tsunade smiled as she saw Sai crawl through a window, Kakashi right on his tail.

"We felt their chakra, the whole village could feel the damn chakra coming from the tower Tsnuade. You have a crowd forming outside." Kakashi laughed, making his way over to his team.

"You 3, are my favourite students, I've told you that before right?" He said, his voice cracking as he took in his only students.

Sakura flung her arms around him, and Sasuke and Naruto followed suit. Sai stood off to the side, smiling at the sight.

Naruto was the first to break away, he turned to Sai and smiled.

"Hey freak."

"Hi dickless."

Sakura laughed, and Sai's eyes landed on her. They widened for a second, and then softened.

"I don't think your nickname suits you anymore." He whispered.

"Well you'll have to come up with a new one." She said, thankful he hadn't called her-

"You definately not a Hag anymore, I think you look more like an angel. I would date you."

Sakura blanched, he had said the wrong thing infront of -

"You will not speak to my faince like that." A velvet, deadly voice cut through the air.

Sai blinked and turn to meet a pair of very oddly shaped Sharingan.

"Ever." Sasuke's voice added.

Sai glanced between 2 sets of sharingan and then to Sakura, who was looking quite exasperated.

"Im sorry angel, I didn't mean to insult you. And traitor brothers, I don't mean any ill will toward you." Sai faked a smile.

Sakura just shook her head at the Uchiha growled.

"I think the time for reunions is over." Tsunade said suddenly. "I need to adress the crowd outside. You stay in here. I need to explain to them the real reason of the Uchiha massacre and defections. It may take some time, please be patient. Tsunade said hurridley. She took her Hokage hat, and settled it on her head. She made her way to the balcony that overlooked the vilage. Stopping to stare at Naruto first.

"Naruto, Today I plan to tell the village that I am stepping down shortly. You are to recieve the Hokage title."

Naruto nodded, his eyes serious as he watched Tsunade brace herself, and step out to meet the huge mob.

She paused, and looked at Sakura. "My daughter, I am more proud of you than you will ever know."

Sakura sniffed and nodded, smiling at her mentor through her tears.

The doors shut soundly behind her, and suddenly everyone in the room was quiet. No words were needed, the Uchiha (Sakura included) stood very close together, always touching. Naruto stood next to Sasuke, his arm thrown around the ravens shoulders. Sai and Kakashi sat next to them. Jiraya stood over the council, he was conversing with them. It didn't sound pleasent.

Sakura let her eyes rest on each of her team mates, she let them rest on her loves face. Itachi stared deep into her eyes. They were on trial for their lives right now, for their homes. She suddenly felt a movement in her abdomen, and she let her hand fly to the spot. Itachi's sharp eyes has caught the movement. They both stared in wonder. The unborn Uchiha had kicked. Their hands covered eachothers and their baby as they sat together in the very office, that has started it all.

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER :[ ! I just got a new job and im working full time. I seldome have time to sleep let alone write. BUT today is my day off :]! So im enjoying it, which includes working on this story! yayyy. MUCH LOVE.


	19. Chapter 19

"Please, a moment of silence. For the Shinobi who have fallen, for the innocents that have suffered the rath of a deranged council. Let us mourne for our comrades." Tsunades powerful voice echoed through the village hidden in the leaves.

Thousands of shinobi, civillians, veterans, and children bowed their heads. Sobs could be heard, unmistakable cries of misery as the Hokage herself spoke of the treason that had been commited by the very people who were supposed to protect the village. With hands over their hearts, the new generation of Shinobi respectfully bowed their heads, and tried to become the model of acceptance. When a suitable amount of time had passed, the Hokage stomped her foot.

"Out of the ashes a new Konoha will rise. We will stand proud and tall, merciful and understanding. We will become the village my grandfathers envisioned. But with this ressurection, comes extreme change. Some of what I say will affect you, but you need to put aside everything the council has poisened your minds with."

There was a nervous murmer through the crowd, but a few barked commands of silence from superior shinobi silence all.

"First, you are to know that I, the fifth Hokage, plan to step down. I am passing on my title to someone who has earned it, not only the title.. but earned his place in this village as a hero. I hereby renounced my title, and pass it to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Son of the fourth Hokage, carrier of the Kyubi. Who fought adversity to protect the village he loves with everything he has."

As soon as Tsunade said his name, the crowd errupted in cheers, Tsunade smiled at their reaction, and turned to meet a full grown Naruto at the balcony doors. He nodded at her, smiling an impossibly cute smile. He made his way to the front of the balcony, his eyes searching the crowd, for what Tsunade did not know. Until he suddenly jumped. There were screams of terror as the Sixth Hokage suddenly jumped from the top of the Hokage office. he landed in the middle of the crowd, and the spectators around him moved to give him a wide berth. All but one.

"N-naru-" The violete haired kunoichi he had sought out was firmly silenced.

Naruto swept Hinata into the tightest embrace he could manage around her swollen belly. He kissed her plump lips with as much passion he could muster. His love did not hesitate, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Her tears ran unchecked down her porceline cheeks. Naruto's thumbs wiped them again and again. He couldn't stop kissing her, she was his everything, she was the reason he woke every morning. His world, his love, his partner, soulmate.. whatever you wanted to call it. She was his soul. And infront of everyone in the vilage, the man who was just named sixth Hokage, slipped to one knee infront of the ex Hyuga heiress and pulled a small object from his pocket.

"Hyuga Hinata, will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?" His voice shook with unabashed emotion as he gazed into her light eyes.

"N-naruto.. YOU BAKA! OF COURSE I'll MARRY YOU!" Hinata cried, so completely out of character that the civillians around her gasped.

She threw herself into her fiances arms, he grabbed her left hand while holding her and slipped a silver ring onto her finger. She gasped, the Namikaze crest was fixed in the middle of the ring, but in a deep purple coulour, with an impossibly white diamond in the center.

Tsunade smiled from the balcony at the display, and then awaited Naruto's return. Hinata stood with him as the cloud of smoke vanished. She offered the Hyuga a smile before quirking an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Always have to be so unpredictable ?" She laughed.

Naruto winked at her and pulled Hinata back to the side, the hormonal woman now sobbing.

"Well, after that Im not sure if anyone could handle anymore excitement. But there is more. All that I have told you about the Uchiha massacre is true. But that is not why I have told you. The Uchiha clan is not extinct, they too are rising from the ashes of a terrible tradgedy. Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Sakura Uchiha have returned to the Village hidden in the leaves." Tsunade said gravely.

There was silence, utter silence in the crowd, you could feel their wearieness. Until the trio stepped out onto the balcony, the applause was quiet at first... then it was building into a deafening roar as the 3 would-be criminals faced the people they had been denied to know. Itachi hugged Sakura closer, his eyebrows narrowing as he scanned the crowd for any hint of ill will. But he was suprised to find tears in alot of the onlookers eyes as they cheered for their new found happieness and truth. Justice was served.. mostly.

"Now, the people that have betrayed this village must now face the consequences of their actions. The punishment for treason is and always has been death. I cannot break this law, a shinobi's word to his or her village is stronger than even my own oath as Hokage. They must face their fate." Tsunade's voice rang true and clear.

Jiraya, Kakashi and Sai carried the elders out onto the balcony for all to see.

"Tsunade! You'll burn in hell for this you bitch!"

"Im sure you'll haunt me, if your own soul doesn't beat me there first you bastard."

With that the Leaf princess cut the chakra flow to the heart of every elder, severing their arteries in a quick and painless way. Children did not need to see unessecary death.

"Justice has been served. We must remake this village. But for now, I am cancelling work for all in the village. This is a day of celebration, this day will be known as the rebirth of Konoha. Spend the day with your families, cherish your loved ones. And for those brave shinobi on missions, we will prepare this day for their eventual homecoming. Make this day about love, new beginings and peace." Tsunade smiled at her village, a smile so full of pride and love that the spectators let out another great war.

Hugs were given left and right, couples embraced and kissed in the streets. Children ran to their parents, eager to have their attention for the day.

"Ne Ba-chan, I have to have a word with a certain Hiashi Hyuga. So Hinata and I will be leaving for a short time. I trust that you will make sure Teme here is brought to his rightful home. Don't let him get all soft on me today, I want a rematch!" Naruto laughed, and kissed Tsunade softly on the cheek.

The blonde haired sanin blushed a deep shade of red, and threw an accusing look at Jiraya.

"You didn't need to turn him into such a womenizer! Pervert." She hissed at him.

Naruto laughed and pulled his pregnant wife into his side."I don't need any other woman, the one in my arms is more than enough for this man."

It was Hinata's turn to blush a deep scarlet and hide her face in her fiances broad chest. With that Naruto winked and the couple vanished in a soft breeze.

"Well," Tsunade chuckled."Never thought I'de see a mature Naruto. He really does look just like Minato..."

Sasuke cleared his throat, and Tsunade shot him a glare.

"Careful Uchiha, you may have my blessing for now, but the cockieness doesn't fly with me. Ill beat your ass into a bloody pulp." Tsunade said, in a sickly sweet voice.

Sasuke arched and eyebrow and glanced at Sakura, who had paled at her mentors words and silently urged Sasuke to keep his mouth shut. He nodded mutely after meeting Sakura's warning eyes.

"Well, it seems as though we have some fomalities to discuss." Tsunade continued.

Sasuke and Itachi walked silently beside Sakura as she followed her teacher to a small section of matts. They all sat, awaiting the Fifth Hokage's words.

"When the Uchiha clan.. was no more.. more than a few bank accounts were left to the village. Fortunately the third was, despite lack of a better word, coniving. He didn't agree with the councils orders of the Uchiha clan. It was done by force, so you all know. He did secure every investment, every cent, every home and belonging. And put them on a will, for the Uchiha heir. Fortunately, they real Uchiha heir's were the only survivors. Itachi Uchiha, as the eldest you automatically receive the title as head of the Uchiha clan, and inherit the clans wealth and belongings. It is up to you and your brother, who is also entitled to the enheritance, to decide where the money is spent and kept. And to which estate you will make your dwelling. That is.. if you plan to stay."

"Hai, before we left Sakura had a word with our leader. He requests an audience with you and Naruto-kun as soon as possible Tsunade sama. He means no harm, he just wishes to strengthen our allegience to Konoha. We know that the Sand is less likely to trust us. But Naruto seems to be very influential toward the Kazekage." Itachi spoke in a monatone voice.

Tsunade nodded."Send you leader a message that he may travel to our village. Do ask him to disguise himself as to not spook my civillians yes? I wills have Naruto invite Gaara personally so as to not draw suspicion. Gaara will come, Naruto being made Hokage is something he too will celebrate."

The three nodded, and Tsunade handed Sasuke the nessecary paperwork that would help him when he visited the bank. Itachi helped his pregnant wife to stand.

"Wow, 5 months Sakura and your huge. Are you positive it isnt twins? Have you checked?" Tsunade said suddenly.

Sakura blinked, she wasn't used to being taken by suprise in the medical feild. This was elementry, why hadn't she done this before? Had she not checked fetus signatures before.

"Two." Itachi said.

Sakura turned to see her loves sharingan blazing as he stared at her stomach.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered.

"There are 2 Chakra signatures within your womb my love, they are distinctly Uchiha. How did I not notice this before?" He whispered.

Tsunade chuckled. "Itachi, not even I can unravel the secrets of creation. I have been stumped myself many of times. Even when im sure its a single birth I've had triplets delivered. Sometimes Kami suprises us."

Itachi and Sakura weren't exactly listening. Their eyes glued on eachothers as they let the thought of 2 new additions to their family sink in.

"FORHEAD!" A high pitched, feminin scream peirced the air.

Sakura whirled to see Ino, he beautiful blonde hair free of her pony tail, tears running down her face as she threw the last guard off of her. She ran to her rosette friend and engulfed her in a hug.

"YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST LEFT! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU SAKURA! I WAS SO WORRIED EVEN BEFORE YOU LEFT." Ino cried into Sakura's shocked stiffened body. The blonde pulled back and cupped her face, her curlean blue eyes holding her emerald green. "I have never been as true of a friend that I should have, but I didn't know how to handle you Sakura. Every word I said.. I was so worried I'de hurt you more. But i love you Sakura, your my best friend. Im so happy you home, your safe.. your happy. Never do this to me again."

Sakura suddenly felt her heart melt. She had always thought Ino to be conceited and shallow. She hadn't particularily liked spending time with her old time friend and rival. But she knew the reason for Ino's behaviour now, and suddenly she felt her heart wrench for her friend. Another true friend she could add to the list. She nodded, staring into the other Kunoichi's eyes.

"And another thing. SINCE WHEN ARE YOU SO HUGELY PREGNANT?" The blonde sqeualed.

"Please, Yamanaka-san Sakura needs her rest. Sasuke and myself need to settle things. Would you please accompany us to the Uchiha compound perhaps? Im sure my angel would appreciate some female company whilst my brother and I run our errands. I would appreciate someone looking out for her too." Itachi whispered, his voice soft and friendly.

Ino blinked and blushed slightly. She wrapped her arm around Sakura's waste and whispered 'nice catch forhead' into her ear. Sakura stifled a giggle at Itachi's uncomfortable expression at these words.

"Hn, lets go." Sasuke barked.

Ino stiffened, and turned to Sasuke. "OH you can cut the crap Uchiha. Don't you dare treat any of us as if we're beneath you snake boy. You've got alot of making up to do you self righteous bastard. You almost killed Shikamaru and Choji!" Ino squealed at him.

Sasuke sweatdropped at the blondes outrage. He had expected her to drape herself over him and proclaim her love. It seemed as though finding a wife here was going to be harder than he thought.

"How are you and Sai by the way?" Sakura sighed, still unbelieving that Sai was not gay.

Said artist appeared behind Ino. "Beautiful and I are always happy. Right dear?"

"So long as you mind your manners." Ino humphed.

"I almost got into trouble with angel, the traitor brothers don't like me very much. All I said was that she improved in looks, thats not so bad right?" Sai said innocently.

Ino just shook her head, and let out a determined huff. "Okay enough dilly dallying. To the Uchiha compound. Im sure the place will need a good dusting. Is it okay for Sai to join us Uchiha-san?"

"Hai." Itachi said distractidly as he pulled Sakura back toward him.

Tsunade was studiously ignoring them, pouring herself into the records that had been hidden from her in the councils dwelling. But she looked up long enough to see the group dissapear in a whirl of black crows, cherry blossoms, fire , and green leaves. She chuckled. What a generation.

So heres another story. The alliance between the 2 villages is bound to grow as Naruto takes his place as Hokage. Danzo is a bastard though.. war is on the horizon. So are a few births ;]. So SaixIno is cute , in the begining I said Sai was gay. But I decided that thats what Sakura thought in the past. Oh well. And Sasuke is being treated badly because unlike Itachi and Sakura he didn't do something completely selfless for their village. Bastard Sasuke ;]. Anyways, Im trying to write on my time off.. and Im sorry if their are still grammatical errors but hey im no computer. Im human and I make mistakes, so skip the errors or dont read the story. Thanks to those who still give me love and support! You guys make writing this so much easier. MUCH LOVE.


	20. Chapter 20

An eart silence stole through the streets of the village hidden in the leaves. Doors closed soundly, curtains drawn. Parents kept their children inside, leaving the usually bustling streets empty and cold. The fear in the air was thick, every shinobi in said village was on high alert, though it was futile. Their visiters could easily wipe out their village. But the shinobi of Konoha would fight to the death if they were engaged, for the love of their village. All of this had been proclaimed and passed through the crowds that had once swarmed the Hokage tower.

"I wish the people would be more understanding, perhaps a little more grateful. These are our new allies." Ino's high, utterly feminine voice sighed.

"Ino-can, would you trust an unstoppable, more than powerful, vindictive group of self proclaimed killers and s-rank criminals? Would you stop to listen to reason? Even if it were Sasuke to face you, you would attack first and ask questions later. That is human nature. You must be understanding Ino, do not blame the people for their actions." Sakura's soft voice all but whispered to her slightly obnoxious blonde friend.

Said blonde huffed in annoyance, at having been told off ONCE AGAIN by the petite woman sitting beside her. Usually she would have lost her short temper at anyone who dare correct her. But the small woman was just so... intimidating. Not because of her strength.. but because of the silent confidence that enmated from her entire form. Ino could feel her self assurance, the fact that Sakura spoke with wisdom beyond her years... Ino could not argue without risking being thought of as ignorant.

"I know Saku-chan. Im just frustrated that I have to watch my village quiver with fear. We are strong.."

"Though our numbers and our undieing faith make us strong Ino, its fear that keeps us grounded. Arrogance is weekness. You must understand you abilities yes and be proud of them to an extent. But never try and hide from fear. It is what makes you _human _instead of the insane killing machiene the elders wished we would have become."

Once again the Yamanaka heiress was silenced. She cast her eyes down to the matts she sat on. Sakura laid a hand ontop of her friends hand and squeezed.

_Ding*_

The air almost snapped with tension as 9 figures walked through the gates of the hidden village. What they saw was unsuprising. Empty streets, complete silence. Killer intent was evident in the air, as the group observed countless shinobi peek from their perches. An ANBU squad stood no less than 15 feet away, awaiting the visitors.

"We are instructed to bring you to the Uchiha compound." The leader of the group said in an emotionless tone.

Pein stepped forward, his face a hard mask. He nodded to the ANBU captain, who had just taken a reluctant step back. The aura of power that surrounded these people was enough to overwhelm even the most prestegious shinobi. The rest of the group remained silent, straw hats pulled down low over their eyes as they wordlessly followed their leader.

Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura suddenly took to standing, moving with such grace that Ino and Sai were left gaping at the trio. Itachi took hold of Sakura's hand as he proceeded to glide toward the main enterance. Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's back , as if supporting the strong kunochi.

"They truly look like God's." Sai's voice whispered, the artist was staring intently after the smooth walking Uchiha family.

Ino just nodded and stared after them, before quickly realizing the trio wasn't going to wait. She pulled Sai to his feet as she flew after the 3.

Sasuke was the one to step up to the door after a resounding knock. He slid the screen open widely, and stepped back.

"Hello Sasuke-san. It is good to see you again. Where is Sakura and Itachi?" A deep voice hummed.

Ino felt her spine shiver as she scensed the amazing chakra signatures of the people who were standing at the door. She moved closer to her boyfriend, who had also gone frigid.

"YEAH! WHERE IS MY BITCH! IVE FUCKING MISSED THAT SLUT!"

There was a loud smack, and when Ino glanced at Sakura, she was suprised to find Itachi gone.

"You will not talk about my betrothed that way you disguting excuse of a human being. You will not so much as look at my woman." Itachi's voice, for the first time they had ever heard, was low and menacing.

"Where is Sakura-hime?" A smooth, attractive voice crooned.

"Im here Sasori-kun!" Sakura's quiet voice called, fulll of joy.

Ino's jaw dropped for the umpteenth time that day as a gorgeous , tall, dark and oh so delectable redhead burst throught the door. She watched as said man flashed to Sakura's side and engulfed her in a loving embrace. Itachi appeared behind him, but made no move to pry him off of Sakura, who was clinging to the man passionately.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

"As I missed you, my cherry blossom." Oh Ino could just faint at his sexy voice.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha! Tobi thinks your house is pretty. Tobi thinks your pretty with your belly. Tobi is a good boy." A strange masked man announced in a child like voice.

Sakura just blinked at him, and Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head.

Ino and Sai watched in wonder as the rest of akatsuki made their way inside the house, saying their hello's to Sakura, and barely regarding the stoic Uchiha brothers. Then , finally, a beautiful blue haired woman strode through the doors imperiously.

"KONAN-CHAN!" Sakura cried, completely out of character.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" The blunette cried back, and the two crashed carefully into eachothers arms.

The taller woman stroked Sakura's long pink hair, murmering 'i missed you's' and 'how are you' over and over. They stayed like that for a long time before Sakura pulled back and gestured toward Ino.

"This is my friend Ino Yamanaka, and her boyfriend Sai. He also happens to be my ex team mate." Sakura said in a quiet voice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Konan said politely.

Ino nodded and bowed slightly, whilst Sai regarded the woman carefully.

"I like oragami, but I do not know how to leave the peices plain, I paint every single peice." Sai said quietly to Konan.

The woman smiled slightly, before pulling a paper flower out of her hair. To Sakura's suprise, thats all that was holding it up. The silken tressed swooped down in beautiful waves, falling to the middle of her back. Her hair was truly beatuiful. She opened the flower and turned it to Sai. In the middle of the peice of paper, was the painting of a blue rose, which was exactly what the folded peice had resembled.

"I know an artist when I see one, I would love to see some of your peices." Konan laughed.

Sai smiled politely and nodded whilst Ino threw a questioning glance at Sakura.

"Let us go to the main room shall we ?" Sakura's soft voice suggested.

They were met with a rather pleasent sight. Every member had taken off their travelling cloaks and hats, they had made themselves utterly at ease in the Uchiha mansion. Sprawling out everywhere.

"Sakura-hime, would you like to join me in telling our comrades our great news?" Itachi called softly to the rosette.

She nodded eagerly, and glided over to sit next to the eldest Uchiha. The room went silent with anticipation. Everyone looked expectantly at the beautiful couple. Itachi took Sakura's dainty hand, and turned to adress everyone.

"We are expecting-"

"Well FUCK, we fucking know that dumbass, you just gotta fucking rub it in our fucking faces that you fucked the bitch first ne?!" A very stupid Hidan shoute, jumping up and pointing a finger at the Uchiha. However.. he was silenced. And not by who you woudl expect.

"I should call you Teme instead, that mouth is disgusting." The voice that sounded like melting honey immediately claimed the attention of the room.

A gorgeous, long haired blonde man stood in the middle, holding Hidan by his hair as his other hand clamped over his mouth. The mans fox like blue eyes roved the room, silently tempting anyone to move against him. Behind him stood a another breath takingly beautiful woman, the shy Hyuga had a finger to her lips as she worridely watched her blonde fiance all but challange the akatsuki.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan! Welcome." Sakura said warmly.

Hinata's large violet eyes roamed the room, and when they landed on her friend she smiled in releif.

"Hello Sakura-san. How are you?" Her voice was very polite.

"Ne, Hina why are you being so formal! Teme's home is our home." Naruto said with utmost confidence.

Sasuke smirked at his best friend, who winked at him before tossing Hidan across the room. He turned to take Hinata by the hand, and was shocked to see her byakugan activate, and watch her arm reach over his shoulder quickly.

"FUCK."

Hidan dropped to the ground in pain. The Hyuga has struck him with a gentle fist, obviously her protectiveness over Naruto hadn't faded, she wasn't worried about her pregnant state.

"G-gomen!" Hinata stuttered, her face going 10 shades of red at her antics.

"It is okay Hinata-san, Hidan deserves much worse than that." Itachi's deep voice betrayed noone as it was laced with amusement and vindictive satisfaction.

Naruto smiled at his fiance and pulled her over to where Sasuke sat, next to his brother and Sakura.

"As we were saying. Sakura and myself are expecting more than one mouth to feed. We have found out that we are expecting twins." Itachi said calmly, gauging his teammates reactions.

Kisame slapped his ex partner on the back, congratulating him loudly. Diedara and Sasori shared a look, and the blonde man slipped his partner 200 yen. While Kakazu helped Hidan off the floor, and nodded at Itachi in understanding. Twins meant money. Zetsu smacked Tobi as the man excitedly clapped and announced that he would babysit for them. Konan squealed in suprise and gave Pein a meaningful look.

"We are very happy for you." The orange haired man said reluctantly.

Sakura smiled at her family, but before she could speak Naruto interrupted her.

"So im going to have 2 god children?" Naruto's voice was gruff.

Sakura stared at her teammate, forgetting that he would be the one most affected by the news. She smiled happily and waved him closer. He crawled over to her, and she took his hands and placed them on her stomach. His beautiful cerulean eyes sparkled as her felt the hardness of her pregnant stomach.

"Hi in there, we have only met once but I promise it wont be the last. Im uncle Naruto by the way. Im your mommy's closest friend, her best friend. I promise I will always be there for you two, your other uncle of course promises too, but he isn't as suave as me." Naruto spoke softly, shooting Sakura a wink as he bashed Sasuke.

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke said in an amused tone.

Suddenly Sakura felt a movement inside her. At the sound of Sasuke's voice, the baby did a summersault. She blinked in suprise and turned her attention to Itachi.

"Say something." She whispered.

Itachi stared into her eyes questioningly before giving into her odd request.

"Say what ?"

At this Sakura felt a sharper movement.

"Anything, their moving..."

Itachi sucked in a suprised breath, before letting his hands join Naruto's on his pregnant lovers body.

"This is you f-father speaking. " He said hesitatnly, unsure and slightly embarrased to be speaking with a mound of belly.

At that, Itachi felt his hand bounce. He smiled slightly before removing his hand and pressing hid lips against her stomach.

"Daddy. You can call me Daddy. I promise I will be the first one waiting for you when you enter this world." Itachi whispered, his eyes closed, his hands cradling his wife.

His hand bounced again and he heard Naruto chuckle beside him. He met the blondes happy eyes, and let his own trail around the room. Never before in his life had he had this many friends. This many bonds, with good people that meant alot to him. As he shifted his eyes back to his Angel's tummy, he couldn't help but sink in the wave of utter satisfaction as he realized.. he had everything he had ever dreamed. Even those dreams he was sure he had burnt to the ground. He stood, surrounded by loved ones, warm and safe inside his home village. He had the love of his life, and his little brother beside him for the rest of his life.

"I promise." He whispered intensly, smoothing his hand over his soon to be children.

YAY! ONE MORE CHAPTER. I want to thank all of you for reveiwing! Thank you very much Momiji Natsume for your beautiful reveiws! They made me so very happy! I am offfffffff for the weekend so you can expect more chapters after this one ;]! There is so much more to come... Thank you all once again. MUCH LOVE.


	21. Chapter 21

So :[ im thinking about quitting my god forsaken job who now feels the need to book me in on weekends and ruen all my wonderful plans ! FUCK! And i do proclaim such innapropriate language as the fault of my employer... oh well :[. SO another chapter is here ! hope you all enjoy.

"How was your trip?" The pricess of the leaf village's strong voice asked carefully.

"Uneventful, however the change in scenery was quite welcome." The deadly leader of the akatsuki answered.

"I see," There was a pregnant pause (no pun intended) "Well I am very glad you could come to Konoha.. I apologize for the reactions of my people, we have a very prominent urge to protect and defend our home."

Pein nodded in understanding, knowing his own men (and woman) would do the same if their village was intruded ...

"I am also very happy to hear that all we have heard of your organization is false. It brings me great relief to call you ally." Tsunade whispered.

At this Konan stepped forward palcing her hand on Peins shoulderv, the atmosphere in the Uchiha house has tensed when the Hokage had arrived for the welcoming, but after some sake and shared stories, both groups of shinobi had found that they got along rather well. The entire rookie 9, and team Gai sat in the Uchiha's main room, watching the interaction intently, as the akatsuki (plus Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata) watched from the other side.

"We want to bring peace to this world. The art of the shinobi should never be forgotten in case evil again rises, but there is a war on the horizon we just cannot ignore. And for that we are willing to throw away our visions of peace and accept the fact that blood is going to be shed before we can acheive our goals." Pein said in a low voice, closing his rinnegan eyes and bringing his hand to his forhead.

"This entire situation is not one even I expected, but I will promise the aid of Konoha." Tsunade said quietly, trying to sooth the akatsuki leader.

"I do not know if we arre strong enough, even if we stand together.."

"The sand will help." A deep, melodic voice suddenly broke the tension.

Everyone stopped moving immediately and turned toward the voice. Sand swirled around a mysterious figure, shadowing his form. Ever person in the room was on the defensive immediately, except for a certain unpredictable blonde.

"Ne Gaara, your scaring them." Naruto chuckled deeply.

A sigh of relief swept the room after Naruto's words. The mysterious sand retreated slowly, reveiling a half smiling kazekage.

"Gomen. I received your letter this morning Naru and I came as soon as I finished reading it. Kankuro is stepping in during my absense."

Sakura smiled warmly at her newest guest, his smooth baritone was welcomed . It brought back alot of heated that she and Gaara had had any sort of relationship, but there were some incidences in the past where they had to act the part. Various missions she accompanied him on.. Her cheeks flushed in embarrasement.

"Hello, Gaara-kun." She said softly.

His own sea green eyes met hers for a moment, a sudden sparkle hit them and his lips curved into a knowing smile.

"Hello blossom." He whispered, his voice seductive.

Itachi tensed beside her, automatically reading the tension between the two. She tried to catch her loves eyes but his gaze was fixed on the redhead.

"It has been a long time. Naruto has told me of your good news, congratulations." Gaara continued.

Itachi relaxed slightly and looked to Naruto, who winked at the Uchiha before getting up to shake Gaara's hand.

"I missed you, brother." Naruto whispered, his voice only audible to those sitting very close.

"I have missed you as well." Gaara said softly.

The two stared long and hard into eachothers eyes, before naruto clapped Gaara on the back and turned back to Sakura.

"So, our blossom is not only expecting two Uchiha brats, but she inherited Teme as a brother in law. This is her... Fiance? Have you guys even agreed to tie the knot?" Naruto trailed off.

"Uchiha Itachi." Gaara stated, his eyes narrowed.

Itachi stared back passively, his hand moving to hold Sakura possesively. Gaara studied the couple. Sakura's face was positively radiant, shining with happieness as she leaned into her fiance. Gaara had never seen ever ounce of worry dissapear from her face so fast. He cocked his head to the side.

"Yes." Sakura smiled.

Gaara took another second of studieing the couple before he shrugged and leaned into Naruto who had slung an arm over his shoulders.

"If your happy, Im happy." The Kazeekage said quietly.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, he kept his tight hold on Sakura as Pein stepped forward to meet Gaara. The tension between the two shinobi was noticeable to everyone in the room. Until Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, the most dangerous man in the world, bowed his head in shame.

"Gomen, Kazekage-sama. We did not know that you had had such a ... significant change in morale. Everyone one of my family greives at the kowledge that we could have been the death of such a courageous shinobi, we sincerely hope you would except our humble apologies. We did not mean to put your village in such danger..."

Gaara's face was a stoic mask, matching the likes of the Uchiha brothers. He stared at the orange haired man for a moment, reading his ringed eyes carefully. Sand fluttered between the two for a moment, before the redhead sighed.

"It is a very strange emotion, anger. It seems to bring out the worst in people. However... I have finally been able to sleep, to feel, to be angry and know I can control the result. I do not harbor any ill will toward you, but it is difficult for me to trust any of you. I am sure you understand." Gaara said, casting his eyes to the side.

Pein nodded and stepped back toward his seat with Konan.

"Now that that is all settled, we need to establish a plan." Tsunade said.

"Done." That unpredictable shinobi suprised everyone once again.

"Really? Then why don't you tell us Naruto." Tsunade said, rolling her big doe eyes.

The blonde smiled at her cheekily before turning to adress the group.

"Right now we have a number of advantages. Our enemies do not know we are united, they have no idea of our alliance. I am sure that Konoha will be their first target, as they would never attack the Akatsuki. The Sand would be their second target because, and no offense Gaara, their shinobi force is not as strong as Konoha. If they were to attack the sand first we would most definatelty come to the rescue, and with our forces combined we would obliterate them. Of course, if they attacked us first, the sand would help. But by the time they were able to react with their small army half of our own force would have suffered extreme casualties."

Everyone blinked, clearly astounded that Naruto had actually been able to.. intelligently predict their enemies attacks.

"Also. They have no idea that Team 7 is in Konoha. The next 3 Sanin are assumed to be missing. We have connections to multiple small countries because of our status and the missions we have done. Sakura tought medicle ninjutsu in the mist, I have friends from almost everywhere... We can contact our closest friends, the ones we trust and recruit more help. Meanwhile, our shinobi have a unique opportunity. Every person in this room is among the most dangerous in the Bingo book. If we take our skills, and teach the other shinobi we could increase our power. Alot of our own shinobi know posses basic skills that enabled them to pass each test of their rank. If we all take on a group, or a class based on our skills and offer them to shinobi who have potential in those areas, we could ultimately create a prefect army." Naruto's voice took on a magical quality as he spoke, the natural charisma he possesed took effect. Everyone in the room hung on his every word, each eager to help and protect their village.

"We must start now. We are going to have to split up however, the Sand cannot up and leave its citizens for Shinobi training. So Tsunade, Gaara , Pein. We need to know what each village needs."

" Off the top, Kisame, the Uchiha's, Sasori, could be of great use here. We have many skilled weapon specialists in the village that could aid Kisame in teaching a class like that, while the Sand already has a specialized weaponry unit with Temari. And Kankuro is a puppet master like Sasori, who could teach many here. Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, we need more fighters with passion. They will need more training in all areas, as well rounded shinobi I will let you each take a class, combined or otherwise. Ino, I need you and Sai to go to the Sand. Ino, Sakura has trained you in medical ninjutsu, I need you to aid their medical center and instruct as many as you can, even just the basics. Sai, you are under the command of Konan. Not alot of Shinobi know of art style, and I think that would be a huge advantage. Sakura, you of course are needed here. I know you are pregnant, but I also know your will. We need more medics, and we need more kunoichi with some muscle. I know you can get our hostial ready, and more nurses able to become feild medics." Tsunade declared.

Pein nodded and looked at the rest of akatsuki. "Kakazu, Hidan, Zetsu, and Tobi. I need you to stay in our village. Our own shinobi force in minumum, as well as our population, but I want you to teach as many basics as you can to anyone with potential to be a shinobi. Hidan, you are to teach weaponry and taijutsu, Kakazu you are to teach medicle ninjutsu and genjustu, Zetsu of course ninjutsu and any other elemental techniques you can. Tobi.. you are to scout out a place that our villagers can hide in when the time for war comes. Konan and i will travel to the sand with Ino and Sai and Gaara."

"I suspsect we have little under a year before the attacks start." Konan said quietly.

Everyone tensed, such little time ...

"We must leave, now."

There was no time for drawn out goodbyes, everyone hugged once and parted their seperate ways. Leaving Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi and Sakura alone in the Uchiha house.

"Starting tomorrow every one of you are to report to me. Hinata and Sakura, I need you two of course as soon as possible, but I do not want you over exerting yourselves as I know you to do. Hinata, you are due any day now so you must NOT push your chakra at all. Sakura, you are 6 months now correct? You can still teach, but I would be more comfortable if Kurenai and Anko accompanied you? Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke... just please dont break any of my Shinobi." Tsunade smiled at the boys as she uttered the last part.

The next day, under Tsunade's command, at least 200 Shinobi filed into team 7's original training ground. Most were suspicious, the crowds energy already suggested the day was going to be roudy. At the front, standing on 3 wooden posts, stood Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi. Kisame and Sasori were standing next to Sakura and Hinata. Anko and Kurenai stood by the other side with Shizune who would be speaking for Tsunade.

"Welcome." Shizune's small voice called.

The babble didnt quit, they barely even recognized that the lady was speaking. Unfortunately for them, Sakura was not used to being disregarded or disrespected.

" HEY!" She bellowed, her usually cashmere soft voice suddenly matching that of Tsunade's angered tone.

The talking stopped at once, every head snapped forward to see the Uchiha matriarch move to the middle of the group up front. With a gracefull learp, she stood atop a huge rock that was situated neer them. She squared her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"You are summoned here today of Shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves. You are to behave as such, do not disobey orders, do not display disrespect. Anyone of those who breaks either rule will deal with me."

A few snickers went through the crowd at this, a few men outright laughed. Sakura's eyes narrowed, and she delicately stomped her right food.

There was a monumentous crack as the rock beneath her shattered, and the ground beneath that tore open, creating a large crater that went straight through the crowd. People screamed and rushed to get out of the way before they fell in the opening.

"I am dead serious, do not tempt me." Sakura said, her voice low and deadly.

There were nervous nodds, and a few shinobi took a step back from the intimidating Kunoichi.

"We are each here to offer our teachings. I will help anyone of you who would like to learn medical ninjutsu, as well as any other of my skills... such as what you jsut witnesses. You may not be able to execute them as I do, but you will learn the basics." Sakura said quietly again

"Each of us are going to tell you what is is we specialize in, and at the end you may all choose." Naruto chimed in with Sakura.

A few women swooned at the sound of the soon to be Hokage's voice.

"I am Kisame. That is the only name you need to know. I am an expert swordsman, as well as adept to water style jutsu." Kisame's gruff voice explained.

"I am Sasori of the red sand. I speacialize in puppetry as well as complicated genjutsu and various mind control techniquies. I am a poisen expert and am well versed in medicinal ninjustsu that has to do with creating antidotes and healing poisenings." Sakura watched as the crowd gaped at the gorgeous man infront of them, she smiled as she watched his face turn anxious. Fan girls ahoy.

"I am Uchiha Itachi. This is my brother Sasuke Uchiha. If you do not already know our skills you will find out if you choose to improve in genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu as well as strategy establishment." Itachi said.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only statement.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," The blonde winked. "As you already know. Ill be helping my brothers - he gestured to the Uchiha's - as well."

" Anko, Kurenai, and Hinata will be accompanying me." Sakura finished, gesturing to the women the crowd already knew.

"Now. We will do this one by one. Anyone who wants to train with Kisame go now."

There was a rumble in the crowd, and one by one shinobi filed out. Each had weapons strapped to their back, the majority were men and they regarded the blue skinned man wearily. Until Shizune stepped forward.

"It just seems their uncomfortable with him, maybe if I offer my assistance..." She whispered to Sakura.

Just as she predicted, when shizune stood beside Kisame, about 20 more shinobi joined her. Sakura smiled as the blue man looked down at the black haired woman in shock. But she just offered him a shy smile and proceeded to lead him to another training area neer by. When Sasori stepped up, about 40 shinobi rushed to his side, all eager and practically chatting his ear off.

Sakura held her hand up, and almost every kunoichi in the group stepped forward, nodding at their new mentor as they took their place amung the women. There were still about 150 shinobi left, and they were all staring with hungry eyes at the Uchiha brothers. Sakura giggled as the felt the testosterone raise. This would be very interesting.

"Well, I am going to take these ladies to the clearing behind you." Sakura told Itachi, pecking him on the cheek as the walked by.

The onyx eyed man nodded, but his eyes were trained of the mob infront of him. Men. Of course he was already sizing up his opponent.

"Dont kill anyone love." She whispered.

"I'll leave that to you honey." He said, a coy smile on his face.

She shook her head and continued with her class. This was going to be... interesting.

"Okay. So thats about all we can do for today, like I said, you need to have perfect control over your chakra. The biggest mistake a medic can make is miscalculation on your chakra preportions." She lectured. Hinata and heerself had taken turns with Anko and Kurenai. They showing them the basics of medicine, while Kurenai tought of genjutsu and Anko tought taijutsu. It was perfect, the men were far to roudy for the women to train with just yet. But after these 4 femal instructers had their way, they would all be hell on heals.

"Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight, and eat well." Sakura said as her females left the training area, a few leaning on their freinds for support, chakra depletion taking its effects already.

Anko and Kurenai left with the women, helping a few get home as they too were drained. Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her toward the are their men were teaching in.

"I don't know how you have so much stamina." Hinata puffed, her eyes tired from her days work.

"Me? Look at you Hinata. I was going to suggest we relax in the feild until the boys are done." Sakura said lightly, her voice coloured with amusement.

Hinata's cheeks turned bright red and she stared at her friend.

"its okay," Sakura smiled."I want to see Itachi too."

The continued their route, and were amazed at what they saw.

Itachi stood between Naruto and Sasuke. Both men had their shirt off, not a bead of sweat, not a grain of dirt on them.

"They are only going to do this once," Itachi said to the crowd, they had turned from class, to audience.

"Whats going on?" Sakura called out.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. " Our students got bored of watching us kick all their asses. They want to see a real fight. They asked if Teme and I would ACTUALLY go at it, and we have both been craving a good gloves off fight. Right teme?"

Sasuke smirked at his friend and shot a wink at Sakura. His posture was radiating excitment, Naruto's matched exactly. Itachi smiled at the two, and after muttering 'dont kill eachother' he dropped his hand, and teleported over to the two women.

Sasuke and Naruto both jumped back 20 feet, staring at eachother intently.

"Just like old times, ne Teme?" Naruto barkeda laugh.

"Shudtup, Dobe." Sasuke grunted.

And they dropped into fighting stances.

"Kage-bunshin no jutsu." Naruto murmered.

A mass of 20 Naruto's rushed Sasuke, who closed his eyes for the breifest moment. He opened up his shargingan eyes and sped toward the hord. He made his way through the Naruto's, kicking and punching, whipping kunai at the fakes. He met Naruto head on, the blonde ducked under a punch, and swiped a foot out toward Sasukes leg. The Uchiha jumped and tried to land a kick on Naruto. The blonde slithered away quickly, as Sasuke use his fire technique. This was going to be a long fight.

~~~~  
An couple hours later, the feild was almost destroyed. Naruto had already used his Sage mode, and Sasuke's skin was dark brown and his hair grey. Huge hand like wings proturded from the Uchiha's back as Orochimaru's cursed seal pumped power into his body. They were panting, standing in yet ANOTHER crater that had been made by the Rasengan Shuriken. The mass of students hadnt moved a muscle, intent on watching 2 of the greatest shinobi throw down. But they hadn't expected all hell to break loose. Their faces were shocked, some absolutely pleased as they saw the raw force their teachers possesed.

"I think thats enough for one day. We're going to need you two alive for the war." Sakura called.

The men stared at one another for a moment, before Naruto laughed and realxed back into a nonchalant posture. Sasuke ralxed back too, his curse mark receding immediately, his eyes shiftng back to onyx. Hinata let out a sigh of releif beside her, and Sakura shook her head at her friends pessimism. Naruto and Sasuke loved eachother, there was no way they'd every intentionally do actual damage.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" The chants and cries and claps from the crowd drowned out any silence in the feild. Naruto and Sasuke both bowed slightly, before adressing their cheering students.

"Go home, rest, same time tomorrow. This time we expect you to actually TRY! " Naruto cried, giving the crowd a thumbs up. They all nodded eagerly, rushing away in groups, everyone on them reliving the death defying fight they had just witnessed. As soon as the crowd left, both men slumped further to the ground.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

The women yelled in inusion, both hurrying over to the men. Itachi rushed to Sasuke with her, as she checked his pulse, temperature, charkra levels. She was suprised to find that he was very low on chakra.

"How long have they been fighting?" Sakura asked Itachi,

"There were a couple strong ones in the group, both made them look like children. And then.. this fight was three hours."

"Slight chakra depletion, mostly exhaustion." Sakura whispered.

"I agree." Hinata called from her post by Naruto.

Itachi sighed, he quickly made shadow clones, one picked up Naruto, while the other picked up Sasuke. He wrapped his arm around Sakura, and pulled her up into his arms.

"Kage-bunshin..." A weak whisper was heard.

A Naruto clone appeared beside Hinata, and it swooped down to pick her up. Before Naruto went unconsious.

"How can the clone still be active if hes asleep?" Sakura wondered outloud.

"Its Naruto. Who knows." Itachi whispered.

He smiled down at his puzzled wife, studying her discheveled appearence.

"How was it?"

She smiled back at him and snuggled against his broad chest. "Tiring."

He hel her tighter, and kissed her forhead. "Lets go home."

The word home made Sakura's heart warm. Itachi seemed to be feeling the same thing, as he held her even tighter when she smiled back brilliantly at him.

"Home."

END

SOOOO, this is the longest chapter I have written so far. I hope you like it... Anyways. So this has been a month of bad luck for your truly, I have alot of stuff going on lately... so I need your patience and udnerstanding. I will write as much as I can when I can... But I will continue this story. MUCH LOVE!


	22. Chapter 22

"Deep breaths Hinata, come on..."

"Nice and easy, when I count to 3 push with everything you have!"

Laboured pants, soothing words, brisk instructions. The only sounds that could be heard from the Hyuga birthing room. For the friends and family outside... It was all they could listen for. On one side of the hallway stood an anxious Naruto while Itachi and Sasuke stood close to the door. The rest of rookie 9 (plus Gai's team) were splayed out around the Hyuga estate, each checking in now and then for any knews on their teammates condidtion. On the other side of the hallway a certain stoic Hyuga head and his daughter sat.. suprisingly enough.

When Hiashi had heard that Hinata had gone into labour, he had all but forgotten his hatred toward his eldest offspring. Memories of her mother passing shortly after giving birth to Hinabi filled his guilt ridden mind. That was why he hated his daughter so much, she was her mother, in every essence. She was soft and kind, graceful and frail, so forgiving and hopeful. Everything a Hyuga prided themselves not to be. But Hiashi had loved his wife, and he loved his daughter just the same. At that time, all of his resentment went out the window. He had collected Hinabi and had hurried over to the hospital and demanded that Hinata be brought to the Hyuga birthing rooms in his estate. She would be waited on hand and foot and given the best treatment. But with the the Fifth Hokage and Sakura Haruno assisting with the birthing Hiashi had no worries, if those two women had been there to help his own wife, maybe she would still be alive.

A high pitched scream was heard, and then the cries only a newborn could make. The waiting room sighed collectively in relief as they heard cries of victory and congratulations.

The door swung open, and a very pleased Tsunade came out of the room.

"Naruto-kun, your son is as damn stubborn as you I swear."

Naruto froze, and his comrades smiled at him as his eyes shone. Sasuke clapped his best friend on the back simoultaniously pushing him into the room. Naruto grasped at Sasuke's hand, and pulled him along. He needed his brother.

When he rounded the corner of the doorway, he was met with the most beautiful sight. Hinata lay on a bed of lilac covered blankets, huge pillows behind her, her ever long blue-black locks splayed out around her . She held a budle to her chest, her beautiful lilac tinted white eyes shone as she stared at her fiance.

"Naru-kun, come meet your son." Sakura whispered from beside Hinata, beckoning the hesitent men.

Itachi stared at his wifes beaming face, and felt his heart skip as he realized this would be his life soon. Naruto rushed beside Sakura, his hands immediately reaching out to Hinata. He cupped his fiances face, as Sakura moved to let him take her spot.

"He's beautiful." Hinata whispered as she stared at Naruto.

"You both are." He said, his voice shaking.

Tears pooled in his cerulean eyes, his body shook and he stared at his family.

"I love you both." His voice broke, tears spilled and he engulfed the newborn and his mother into a hug.

When he let go, he moved to sit next to Hinata in the huge bed. She leaned against his chest as he stared down at the bundle. Blonde hair stuck out every which way on the newborns head. His face was clear of any blemish, his skin was cream and roses, a sure mix of ivory and tan. The childs eyes had been closed as it nursed from his mothers bussom. But when Naruto tentively stroked the childs hair, his eyes snapped open. They were white, huge and all seeing. But instead of the regular violet tint of the usual Byakugan, his eyes were tinted a light blue hue. Blinking as they adjusted to the soft light of the world.

"Minato." Hinata whispered.

Naruto's head snapped up as he stared at her in suprise. Hinata offered him a shy smile as she looked back down to her baby.

"I want to name him Minato." She whispered again.

Naruto's face broke into a huge smile as he nodded mutely.

Sakura smiled brightly and leaned into Itachi's embrace. Sasuke stood transfixed as he watched his best friend welcome his child into the world.

"Ne! Teme, come greet your godchild!" Unpredictable as always.

Sasuke chuckled and moved closer to the two. Minato had finished his meal and now seemed to want to look around. Hinata passed the boy to his father, who held him for Sasuke to see.

"Byakugan?" Sasuke said in suprise.

"Hinata was the heir to the Hyuga clan was she not? Our genes are dominant, especially the blood that runs from both sides in her." Hiashi's deep voice penetrated the room.

Naruto glared at Hiashi, who stared back at him impassivly, before wavering.. and bowing his head in utter shame.

"Gomen, Namikaze-san.. Hinata-hime." He whispered.

Hinata blinked as tears pooled into her kind eyes.

"Father, do not be burdened. I understand, I am very glad you and Hinabi are here. I love you both."

Hiashi's eyes teared up as he went to the other side of the birthing bed, to grasp his daughters hand.

"It pains me to know how much I have failed you, my daughter." He choked.

Hinata held his hand tighter smiling at him reassuringly. Hinabi crawled onto the bed with Hinata, her face a bright smile.

"Can I meet my goddaughter?" She procliamed.

"Hey! We never-"

"Of course Hinabi-chan." Hinata whispered, shooting a meaningful look at Naruto.

If he chose Sasuke as the god father, than Hinta would of course choose her own sister. Naruto shut his mouth immediately. Sasuke took the baby from him, and proceeded to bring her around to Hinabi on the other side. The young Hyuga heiress regarded the Uchiha wearily before shrugging and moving close beside him.

"Minato eh... Well you sure do look like your father." She giggled.

She reached out for her nephew, and Sasuke reluctantly handed him over. But as the Uchiha's arm met the Hyuga's .. the strangest jold of electricity shot down their arms. Hinabi was far to graceful to show it, but her eyes widened as she brought the bundle to her chest. The two stared at eachother for a moment, before the heriess turned her attention back to the baby who was now cooing at her.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at Itachi, who just smirked knowingly. Naruto shot Sasuke a confused look while Hinata's eyes took on a certain solved-puzzle look. Hiashi sighed in annoyance, and joined his youngest daughter as they marveled over the newborn.

"He will be a strong warrior, his father a legendary Sanin, a sage, Hokage and a hero. His mother heiress to the Hyuga -clan, renound for her beauty and fighting grace. Yes, what a man he will become." Hiashi declared, his voice full of love and admiration.

Naruto's face softened, and he hugged Hinata tighter.

"All right all right. Yes Naruto and Hinata are amazing and all and their son will be just like them im sure. But Hinata needs her rest and Minato needs to be checked further and registered and all of that fun stuff. Now I suggest you all prepare Naruto's place for the arrival of their child whilst I go through the steps with the couple? Oh and can someone please tell everyone in the grounds that their okay, Kakashi looks ready to explode." Tsunade's stern voice broke the magical atmosphere.

"Of course." Sakura whispered, before winking at Hinata and pulling Itachi out of the room. Hinabi reluctantly handed Minatio back to Hinata before following her father out of the room. Sasuke on the other hand stared at the younger heiress as she exited, his eyes calculating.

"She can be a royal b-i-t-c-h." Naruto commented.

Sasuke looked back at him, and smirked. "I am an Uchiha." Was his only comment.

Hinata sighed and then fixed Sasuke with the most serious look anyone had ever seen the kind woman wear.

"Hurt her and i'll castrate you Teme. They don't need 2 Uchiha's to revive the clan."

Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped as they heard Hinata use such language. Such threats.

"H-hai." Sasuke stuttered.

"Actually Sasuke." Itachi's voice became audible as her came back into the room for his brother. "We have something of great importance to discuss when we return home."

Sasuke studied his brothers face, before shrugging and making his way over to the door.

"Oy, Dobe... Im happy for you." He called, and he shut the door behind him.

Tsunade smiled as Naruto's face split into another grin.

"All right. Lets get this little one ready for home."

"What are we to do about it Ni-san."

"Well, we must bring it to the attention of the Hyuga Elders... they will have no heiress now."

"You think they actually have forgotten such a contract."

"I think Hiashi must have assume it null and void when ... "

"Yes well do you think he realizes now. Surely there will be a fight on our hands.."

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO PLANNING NOW." Sakura's voice echoed throught the spacious Uchiha mannor.

Itachi fixed his brother with a look that warned him for an explosion.

"Sakura-hime, please do come sit down." Sasori called.

The remaining members of the askatsuki had been witness to Itachi retreiving a scroll from a sacred room under the Uchiha mannor, it had taken him 2 months to break the seal. Kisame had laughed at it contents, while Sasori had though it terribly romantic.

"Fine." The rosette huffed as she came into view.

She was almost 8 and a half months pregant. Her abdomen was huge, making it hard for the petite woman to walk anywhere fast. She held the top of her stomach as she made her way next to Itachi, who jumped up and helped her to a cushion. Once she was settled, she looked at the brothers expectantly.

"We have some unexpected news." Itachi told her slowly.

"In my hand ..it a marrige contract, that stated that a Heir of the Uchiha clan, is to marry an Heir to the Hyuga clan.

Sakura's eyes flew open as she stared at Itachi in horror.

"B-but H-Hinata is .. and y-you.." She stutterd.

Itachi placed a finger on her lips and shook his head.

"No my love. Not I or Hinata." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, resting a hand on Itachi for support.

"Sasuke-kun here is the remaining Heir since I am already betrothed, and Hinabi is the other heir. Each family had 2 children." Itachi explained.

Sakura blinked, absorbing the new information, before she broke out into a fit of giggles.

"You mean the Ice princess of Konoha, is to marry SASUKE?"

"Its not funny!" Sasuke growled.

Sakura just laughed harder, tears forming in her eyes.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun! But ... it just seems like karma."

Sasuke grunted and looked away from his hysterical team mate. Itachi regarded his wife amusement mixed with nothing short of wonder, she had such a beautiful laugh... He hardly heard her this amused, and he commited the pealing bell sound to memory.

"So what do we do? " Sakura asked once she had calmed down.

"I am bringing the scroll to Hiashi tonight." Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura just shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Good luck with that." A soft voice broke the silence.

Sakura smiled as Hinata walked in carrying her 2 month old son in her arms. The boy was suprisngly alert, his eyes wheeling around the room as he sucked on a soother.

"Do you think there willl be much fuss Hinata-chan?" Itachi inquired.

"Oh im sure my father will stir up quite the commotion. But a Hyuga never goes back on their word, especially such a conract." Hinata smiled at Itachi, her face showing utter disgust of the thought of them ever being engaged

"What do you propose I do?" Sasuke inclined, his voice betraying nothing.

"Well.. I would bring it to the attention of Neji-ni-san. One of the reasons my father also chose Hinabi over me.. was the fact that I cannot endure the enslaving of our own family. The branch, the main.. the seal. I could not handle it. I proposed a long time ago that Neji be declared heir to the main branch. He is the prodigy of the Hyuga people. If Hinabi is going to be married, then father will have no choice, and if Neji is warned and prepared... then I see the transition happening smoothly. Neji and my father have become quite close, though my father will of course be opposed to the arranged marrige he has no choice, if the solution is clear to him ..."

Sasuke nodded seriously.

"Another thing. Sasuke do you truly wish to marry my sister?" Hinata whispered.

Sasuke stared at the Hyuga beauty.. when he compared the 2, Hinata was more beautiful. Hinabi took to much after her father. Her features were sharper, while Hinata was soft. Her eyes were mocking, while Hinata's conveyed sympathy and care. Hinabi was cynical, proud, headstrong, and utterly annoying...

"I..." He shut his mouth.

The thing was Sasuke wasn't sure at all. He had only met her one time.. but his mind kept replaying that jolt that sent his body on a frenzy...

"Sasuke-kun, I mean no disrespect, but .. When I say I hate enslaving my family I meant it. An arranged marriage is slavery Sasuke-kun, I do not wish that for my sister. It is bad enough she has been molded from birth into a Hyuga heiress, never being able to truly be a child or a woman. She deserves to live life happily.. What i am asking of you my brother, is to give love a chance. Yes tell my father, but do it without Hinabi's knowledge. I will accompany you and tell my father of my wishes, I want you to befriend my sister and get to know the real woman behind the Hyuga mask. Actually know her, and if love happens to bloom.. so be it. If not, please Sasuke I beg you not to force her into something she does not want. Please do this for me..." Hinata's voice had never been so sincere, she had never adressed anyone with such passion.

Sasuke stared into his sister-in-law's face, her eyebrows drawn together as she stared back at him seriously. He felt his heart melt as he read the desperate plea in her beautiful eyes. Damnit , what was with these Konoha women? Sakura and Hinata never ceased to remind him of his mother, and at that point he knew he was broken. He could and would never say no.

"Hai, Hinata-chan." He murmered.

Hinata's lovely face simply shone in happieness as she rushed over and hugged Sasuke with on arm, her face pressed against the mans chest. He blushed bright red and stared down at her, not moving his own arms. He wasn't used to such affection, the only other woman he allowed to touch him was Sakura.

"Hey! Teme let my Hime go!" Naruto's loud voice boomed, before Said Hokage appeared in the doorway.

Naruto 's devilshly handome face bore a teasing look as he stared at his brother and fiance with staggering tenderness.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed as Naruto quickly made his way over to her and his child.

Minato cooed loudly as he heard his father voice, his tiny hands reached out into the air as Naruto came closer.

"Hello, my son." He whispered and kissed the infants head.

Minato giggled and pulled on Naruto's long hair. Hinata melted into his embrace. Sasuke chuckled, while Itachi pulled Sakura to him.

"What is the occasion Naruto-kun." Itachi asked politely.

Naruto smiled at him. "Is he always this formal Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled serenly and just layed back into her loves chest.

"Lighten up Ita-kun." Naruto's baritone laughed.

Sasori chuckled at this while Kisame let out a huge guffaw. Itachi's eyebrow twitched at the new nickname, but he said nothing further.

"Actually. I wanted to congradulate all of you. Our recruits have only been at it for 4 months, and they all show amazing, staggering results. Our shinobi force is even considered absolutely lethal. There was no test they could not pass.. infact I am proud to say that we no longer have more than 10 chuunin. Infact.. the village hidden in the leaves has a jounin force of over 1000 shinobi. ANBU has 458, there are 10 chuunin who refuse to graduate as they are teachers at the academy. And this year genin enrollment.. is 600."

"KAMI!" Sakura cried out.

Itachi's eyes widened incrediously, never had one village needed so many shinobi.

"That is the other reason I am here... We need instructors. I know I know... but our Shinobi no longer need us as adult instructers as they are all now personally honing their styles. We have quite a few young genin with ASTOUNDING potential. Infact, one you may be interested in Sasuke, Itachi, is said to have Uchiha blood." Naruto said matter of factly.

Both brothers froze and stared at Naruto. The blonde was looking away, his eyes sad.

"We raided Orochimaru's old hideout, seeking Kabuto. We found him... with a child." Naruto murmered.

Sasuke's knuckles were turning white, his eyes spinning red as he soaked in this information. Itachi was glaring at Sasuke, not in an angry way, just waiting for his brother to snap..

"We found a kunoichi's body. We believe her name was Karin. Kabuto had been keeping her alive with machienes. The woman was a vegetable.. we are sure he experimented on her after the birthing..."

Sasuke was breathing harder, Naruto's voice was getting lower.

"Sasuke that is why I am here." Naruto never said Sasuke's name unless it was serious.

"The boy.. is 4. Currently he is being held in the Hokage's office. He seems utterly normal... except for the fact that he is terrified of every moving thing, every human that approaches him. He has multiple injection wounds, injuries, and cannot speak.. I need to know Sasuke. If.. the child.. should.. well.." Naruto trailed off, unable to utter the final words.

"I want to see him." Sasuke's voice cut in.

Everyone stared at the youngest Uchiha, whose long bangs hid his surely red eyes from veiw. Sakura was about to chastize him for losing his temper, when she saw a christaline drop from his chin. She was up and over to her brother faster than any other pregnant woman on the planet. Her hands came to his face, and she tilted his head up.

Onyx eyes, filled with tears, stared at her. His face dripping as the traiterous tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, shhh." Sakura crooned, pulling his head to her chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, and sobbed loudly. His hands grasped at her hair as he cried, the room went silent, eyes dropped as the unbearable grief of a young man poured into their ears. Itachi joined Sakura, hugging his brother with his wife.

"My child, she had my child.. my teammate.. he .. used her.. " Sasuke's sobs were choked.

Meanwhile, Naruto had dissapeared. Hinata held Minato close, her own eyes full of tears as she watched the sad scene.

"Sasuke-kun. You didn't know..." Sakura whispered.

"I never slept with her Sakura, he must've.. done horrible things to her.." Sasuke's voice shook in horror.

"Shh, I know.. she's in a better place Sasuke. You need to get ahold of yourself. Remember that your are an Uchiha. A strong shinobi, a honourable man, that was your past. Your son is going to be fine, with so much love .. he will be happy. Karin will not have died in vain."

Sasuke stood for a minute. Every time he thought his world couldn't get any stranger, any more complicated...

"Oy.. Teme." Naruto's deep voice cut in.

A small whimper beside him was heard. Every head in the room turned to Naruto immediately. Beside the blonde Hokage, well .. Hiding in his cape, was a tiny boy. His large onyx eyes were terrified, staring at the people around him with so much fear .. it wrenched at Sasuke's heart.

"I don't know his name. I don't know... he seems to trust me a bit. He let me take his hand." Naruto said as he gently placed his hand on the youngsters head.

The child sank into Naruto's leg, clingling to the first person to show him kindness. Sasuke stared at him in wonder. The child.. looked just like... just like... mother. Sasuke took one shaky step toward the child. The young boys eyes stopped whealing around, and he stared at the man coming toward him. His eyes widened incrediously. They stared at eachother, their identical faces blank. The boy suddenly reached up, and touched his own cheek. He seemed self aware...

"Do you know me?" Sasuke whispered to the boy.

The child froze, fear showing in his eyes again as he hid behind Naruto's leg again.

"Sh, its okay, Sasuke would never hurt you. He's like me, good. Remember?" Naruto murmered in reassurance.

The child glanced up at the blonde haired mans kind eyes, and he seemed to believe him a little bit, because he looked back to Sasuke. The Uchiha came to a stop infront on the boy, and knelt down infront of him. The two stared at eachother longer before the child finally took a shaky breath.

"Wh-who a-are y-y-you." His voice stuttered, the words unfamiliar on his tongue.

Naruto's eyebrows raised in suprise, so the child could talk..

"Kai d-doesn-t k-know y-ou. B-but .." He choked on his words, unable to form the sentence he wanted.

"But you know me." Sasuke finished.

The child stared at him wearily and nodded only once.

"The man.. you were hurt by.. he is bad. He is gone. Noone is going to hurt you anymore Kai. Noone is going to touch you." Naruto reassured the boy.

"B-but I-I fe-feel p-power." The child stuttered out.

Sasuke's own eyebrow arched, the only person he knew who could sense power or chakra so precisley was Karin. This had to be their son..impossible.. but it had to be.

"But my power is used for good Kai." Sasuke whispered.

The child stared at him, weighing his words as he contemplated wether or not to belive.

"Kai.. I knew your mother." Sasuke whispered.

The childs eyes flew open, tears immediately pooling.

"Ka-san... h-he h-h-hurt .." The child stuttered, and sobs poured out of his tiny body.

Sasuke reacted automatically, pulling the boy into him, his hand holding the soft black hair of his son.

"Im so sorry kai, Im so sorry . I didn't know.. im so sorry, I -I .. I loved your ka-san very much.. I didn't know you were here.. I didnt know where either of you were.. " Sasuke whispered.

The boy didn't struggle, instead his tiny hands grasped Sasuke's shirt so tightly.

Every person in the room stared at the scene with compassion, even Kisame who had to hold back his own tears as he watched.

"You may not know me, but you know deep inside who I am Kai. I am you father, your tou-san." Sasuke whispered.

The boy pulled back and stared at him with deep intensity. His tiny hand reached for Sasuke's face, touching his cheek lightly, before touching his own.

"Y-you l-l-look l-like K-kai." He said in confusion.

"I am your tou-san." Sasuke repeated kindly.

The boy stared for another moment, before his tiny face crumpled and he again sunk into Sasuke's embrace. The Uchiha picked him up easily and held him close.

"I take full responsibility of Kai, Naruto." Sasuke said over the childs shoulder.

Naruto smiled a tiny smile and nodded. Sakura came over to Sasuke with Itachi close behind.

"Kai-kun, can I meet you?" Sakura's soft voice beathed out.

The childs head immediately snapped up and stared at the pink haired beauty infront of him. His eyes were huge with wonder his mouth open .. she looked like an angel. The kind woman brought her small hand to his face, and the child immediately let his cheek rest in her grip. She smiled , and suddenly her hand stared glowing green. Kai was about to pull away in terror, when he felt how ... peaceful her chakra felt.

"Im going to take away those boo-boo's Kai-kun. Okay? I promise I wont hurt you. I am your tou-san's sister. I am your aunt, your family. I promise I will never ever hurt you Kai-kun, I will awlways protect you." She whispered.

The child stared at her in wonder, nodding as he accepted her. She smiled at him and his breath caught.

"T-tou-s-san.. i-is s-she a-a-a a-angel?" The boy whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Yes Kai-kun. Sakura-chan is like an angel. She will always take care of you." Sasuke whispered back.

The child nodded, and let his eyes rest on Itachi who was behind Sakura.

"That is my brother, your uncle Kai. He is just like me, we will protect you never hurt you." Sasuke reassured him.

"Y-you l-look like Kai too." The child said, his speach becoming more and more proficient as he started to trust the people around him.

"That is because we are family Kai-san. Our blood is the same, we are connected. Were you ever told who your father was?"

Kai nodded at Itachi and clung to Sasuke as Sakura continued to heal the wounds all over his tattered body.

"Do you know your an Uchiha?" Itachi pressed.

The childs face became confused, after a second his eyes took on a knowing look.

"T-the b-b-bad m-man s-said Kai w-was spe-special." Kai said.

Itachi nodded, and gave him a small smile.

"You are very special Kai-kun. I will explain later. How do you feel?"

The child blinked, and stared at Sakura who was stepping away from him. He looked down at his body, and back at her with amazement.

"Kai's b-booboo's.."

"All gone. I made Kai all better." Sakura whispered.

Kai's eyes filled with tears once again , and he started to cry softly into his fathers shoulders. Sasuke patted his back softly, before taking him over to a mat and sitting down. The child curled up on his lap, his eyes closed as he weeped. Sasuke ran his hand through his son's hair again and again. While Sakura took Naruto and Itachi to a spare room in the house so they could prepare a place for Kai. Hinata sat own between Sasori and Kisame with Minato on her lap. The baby cooed and reached for the red headed puppet man.

"Well, what a day of unexpected events." Hinata commented.

Kai's swollen eyes opened and he looked over to Hinata. The woman smiled at him, and his tiny cheeks turned pink. he tugged on Sasuke's shirt and the stoic man looked down at him.

"I-is s-she a an-angel too?" He whispered, his voice shaking slightly from his tears.

Sasuke laughed lightly and smiled at Kai.

"There are many angels in Konoha, that is the village you are in. We are all good people Kai, people that will never hurt you."

The child gave a tentitive smile, the first one he had ever given it looked like.

"C-can Kai s-stay h-h-here?" The child asked quietly, his smile fading and a look of hope flitting across his dark eyes.

"Of course you can stay here Kai-kun. Sasuke-kun is yout tou-san remember? Well all children stay with their tou-san and ka-san. They take care of you." Hinata answered the childs question.

"Really?! I GET TO STAY?" Kai exclaimed loudly, no stutter in his exclamation.

The adults in the room regarded him with amusement, the change was almost immediate. It seemed like there was too much kindness for this boy to decline. He was breaking out of his shell and it had only been a mere hour since his arrival.

"Kai-kun, I know you must be tired, would you like to sleep for a while? I have a bed for you, a very comfy bed..." Sakura's lilting voice sang through from the hallway.

Kai stared at Sasuke in confusion, grasping tighter to the mans clothes.

"Kai doesnt want to sleep!" His stutter didnt seem to affect him when he was suprise... or terrified, his eyes went wild and Sasuke could feel the fear radiating from him.

"Sh, easy Kai. Ill come with you, Ill protect you." Sasuke murmered.

"I can read you a story if you would like?" Sakura's voice was much closer.

Kai peeked up at the rosette behind his father.

"W-will y-y-you s-stay w-with Kai t-too?" He whispered, his had a strong tinge of hope.

"Yes of course." She murmered, Itachi nodded with her.

"YEP! We will always be here to protect you Kai-kun! Dattebayo!" The hokage's voice was a quiet chuckle, a deep baritone that made the small boy relax.

The small child looked from person to person. Reflected in his deep onyx eyes, so much like his fathers, were the faces of one beautiful rose haired woman, a handsome blonde man that shone like the sun, a devilishly sharp man with long black hair but stared at him with such fondness, another beautiful woman with huge white eyes and long blue-black hair, a blue skinned man who looked at the child with deep amusement that made Kai want to giggle, and the red headed man beside him, staring at him with more compassion than any other, and finally, closest to the center of this lovlely picture, his tou-san. The only person he had left in this world. The clung to that man, mezmorizing his familiar yet absolutely strange face of the man he trusted implicably. He had no choice in the matter, his body seemed to know this man, his mind telling him it was okay to trust him. Kai clung to that, the only thing he knew.. the only love he had ever been granted.

Sasuke clung to him with the same intensity, watching as the fear erased itself from his sons eyes as they gazed around him. When those eyes met his, he couldn't look away. He had never felt love for anyone like this before. Not even his beloved brother, not even for Sakura. The loved that radiated out of him was like none other he'd known. He had finally found something he would go further than ultimitaly defending. He would gladly sacrifice his own like to let his son live. Even if his son were threatened.. He would die for the small boy he held in his arms. Though he had lied to the child, he had never loved Karin, he couldn't help but feel bad for the red head. But part of him was positive that Karin must have known what she was doing when she accepted to be fertalized... however he couldn't imagine her predicting Kabuto would somehow ensure her mental death as well as experiment on both her and her son. He had almost retched when he saw the puncture wounds in his sons arms , he could only guess what they he held the boy closer, pulling his head against his chest, rocking him gently as he followed Sakura to the new nursery. He let the resounding peace of relief for his child wash over them. He knew from that moment that his body would forever remember this routine. He would love his son like this every day of his life.

"I promise, my son.. that I will always love you. I swear to protect you and to always make sure you know that." Sasuke whispered in the boys ear.

Kai was bordering unconsciousness, but he heard the words and he sighed in contentment. His eyes burned with tears that he already shed, more threatened the back of his throat as he finally felt the love his tou-san had for him. He snuggled deeper into Sasuke's chest, his small hand laying over the mans heart.

"I-I l-love you tou-san."

**SO! I know , OC child but... I wanted their to be a bit of a spin. I wanted Sasuke to become.. more of a man for Hinabi? Instead of a cocky Uchiha brat (SEX GOD). To make Hinabi see him as responsible and honourable and loving. Anyways, yes Sakura is about to pop with twins. Naruto's baby is oh so cute... News from the sand is coming soon.. along with a threat from the other side. New alliances and friendships are to be formed, and when the Konoha 12 come together with the akatsuki , 3 Kage's , and a massive army of dedicated Shinobi.. the impact will be earth shattering. But for now.. more love and growing . 8 months left until all hell breaks loose.. And so much can happen in such a short time... Anyways. Sorry I haven't been updating alot lately, I ended up quitting my stupid job and went hunting for a new one, so smug to say I got hired on the spot at 2 different places. (Everyones a sucker for fake eyelashes and red lipstick ;]) I will try to update more and more.. I have 2 other stories also in progress.. I had a few idead and just couldn't ignore them. So i hope you enjoyed this little twist I've thrown you all. I LOVE ALL MY SUPPORTERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :'] They honestly make me feel so good about my writing... So, until I write more I bid you goodday. MUCH LOVE.**

**Tati.**


	23. Chapter 23

Blue sky was alight with light of a warm summer sun. Iridescent beams of warmth bathed the village hidden in the leaves as morning washed over the land of fire. Soft cries of birds also hidden in leaves sang greetings, invitations to share the morning bliss.

"I want this corridor spotless. The Uchiha head will no doubt be expecting utter perfection, we do not want to be portrayed as the lesser clan, we are Hyuga! We must prepare for this visit. Wear your finest silk, bath your children, do what you must so we can show the Uchiha that we are a thriving clan." Hiashi Hyuga barked.

The morning bliss was missing in the Hyuga household. Itachi Uchiha had sent a message to the Hyuga head the day prior, speaking of a bond between families. He had informed Hiashi that they were planning to visit, and since then the head had gone absolutely mad, memories of visits from Fugaku put his mind into a frenzy. He would not be thought as 'second best' again.

"HINABI! You are to gather your maids, stylists, and make yourself presentable. Even more so, you are the Heiress of the Hyuga clan, your demeanor should exude beauty and grace!"

The 18 year old Heiress rolled her eyes incrediously at her father. The man's eyebrow twtiched as he sensed his daughters obvious distaste and annoyance at her fathers overdone actions.

"Its Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and Hinata? Why on earth are you so parinoid, old man." She quipped at her father.

Before Hiashi could retort, his daughter blew out a huge sigh and turned to her maids. They followed the annoyed teen out of the hallway her father was preoccupying. The young maids whipsered amung themselves, questioning Hiashi's sanity.

"Tou-san?" A quiet voice called out.

"Yes Kai-koi?" Sasuke called to his searching son.

The boy rounded the corner with amazing speed (Something both Itachi and Sasuke had been fervently proud to see) the boy laughed loudly when he saw his father waiting for him, crouched down with his arms out.

"TOU-SAN!" He cried happily as he launched himself into the strong mans arms.

Sasuke picked his son up lovingly, holding him close to his chest. He inhaled the scent off his soft hair, twirling him around in a circle, before hoisting him up on his shoulders as he continued his earlier route to the kitchen.

"And do you know what Tou-san? Kimmi-chan and Nobu-kun said that- they said - that I am going to be the best in our class!" The young boy said happily, his earlier stutter all but dissapeared as he spoke of his friends from the academy.

Ever since Sasuke enrolled Kai, he had recieved non stop letters from Kai's teachers, speaking of another Uchiha prodigy. The letters praised Kai's strong intellect, his physical abilities always outshowing the rest. What with Sakura, Itachi, and himself toutoring the boy.. it was no wonder Kai was excelling so quickly. And they took is terribly easy on him, he was only 4 for that matter.

"YEA! And t-teacher told me, that - she said that Kai has a speacial tool! She said that- she said my eyes are really cool!" Kai cried happily.

Another fact Sasuke had been astounded at. It may have been the fact that he had experienced such tradgedy and emotion at such a young age, but no matter, Kai had activiated his sharingan at age 4. It was a feet never heard of. However, in the back of his mind Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if it was the product of Kabuto's disgusting experiment. Sasuke cringed internally at the memory of the needle holes all over his sons body. But Tsunade had checked him, Sakura as well. There were great amounts of poisens they had removed from him, his chakra gates had been prematurley opened, and Sakura had managed to bring them back down to a normal childs chakra path. Never the less Kai had shown extreme capabilities in the academy.

"Yes, our eyes are amazing Kai-koi. Just remember though, they are never to be used on a comrade son. You use them to protect the ones you love." Sasuke told his son gravely.

Kai nodded his head seriously. resting his arms ontop of Sasuke's head as his father strode toward the kitchen.

"Like Sakura-nesan?" Kai inquired.

Sasuke chuckled deeply, as they rounded the corner he heard Sakura giggle too.

"Yes Kai-koi, its okay to want to protect Sakura. You love Sakura.. however I do think your Obasan could handle herself." Sasuke chuckled.

Kai nodded, and laughed as he was suddenly swooped from Sasuke's shoulders by Itachi.

"But, it is always a noble thing to want to protect a lady Kai-kun, even if that lady is stronger than you." Itachi said, his deep voice coloured with amusement.

"Ojisan! But im a boy! What girl other than Sakura-nesan is going to be stronger than me!"

"Well Kai-kun, what about me?" A soft voice called into the kitchen.

Hinata rounded the corner with Minato in her arms. The ex Hyuga heiress had grown quite fond of Kai. She visited the Uchiha compound regularily, It was also terribly lonely for her when Naruto had his Hokage duties to attend to. So sakura regularily had tea with her friend. They had grown quite close.

"B-but Hinata-senpai.." Kai trailed off..

He looked back and forth between the two older females, before shooting his father an inquisitive look.

"Will the girls in my class be stronger than me someday?" He asked.

'Well.. are Sakura and Hinata stronger than me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow, Hinata huffed. Both knew the answer of course, still it was somewhat degrading to hear it outloud.

"Well.. Sakura-nesan did pummle you that day you were training.." Kai said seriously.

Sasuke sweatdropped, and placed his hand on his sons head.

"Kai-koi, it doesn't matter how strong you are. All that matters is that you use that strength, whatever it may be, to protect the people you love and the village you love." He said quietly.

Sakura smiled at Itachi , who was standing behind Kai. Itachi winked, before reaching out and poking his brothers foehead.

"Nani!" Sasuke covered his head and glared at Itachi.

Itachi smiled and picked Kai up, placing him on a stool and sliding him a bowl of porridge.

"Eat up, Kai-kun. We are expected at the Hyuga mannor shortly."

Kai dug in, while the adults all proceeded to dawn on their traditional wear. This entire meeting would follow the customs of the old clans. Itachi and Sakura would wear what the usual Uchiha patriarch and matriarch would wear. Hinata was already dressed in a style completely that of a Hyuga Heiress. Her fine white silk obi was covered by a white Kimono, the sleeves tinted purple as they went down, with lavender coloured lillies enbroidered down them. The very bottom of the hems was a rich purple shade, the bottom of her Kimono did the same on her back however, instead of the Hyuga symbol she bore the Namikaze symbol. Her long indigo hair was done in soft waves, no longer needing to be pinned up do to her marital status. Minato was dressed in a white jumper, with the Namikaze symbol on the front.

"You look beautiful." Sakura whispered to Hinata as she came back into the kitchen.

Hinata stared at Sakura for a moment, she was done up in a deep red obi, with a black kimono. The kimono was decorated in a wave of cherry blossoms, pink silk decorated the neeckline, the bottom of her sleeves, and the hem of the gown. Her long hair was pulled up on one side with a beautiful pink comb. Black jems shone in the light as her pink hair fell over the other side of her neck. Her short bangs were perfectly curved across her forhead, meeting the waterfall of hair on her other side perfectly. She looked beautiful.

"As do you, Sakura-chan." Hinata whispered.

Both Uchiha men strode out, clad in traditional black. Their own natural handsomeness made the garments look exquisite. Sakura already had dressed Kai that morning, his own attire black as well.

"Are we ready?" Itachi asked.

Kai hopped down from the counter and took his fathers hand.

"Then let us go." Sakura said quietly.

Villagers stopped. Civillians turned to watch in awe. The usual hustle and bustle of the streets of Konoha had come to a stop. The Uchiha family , plus the Hokage's wife were parading down the main street. Men gaped in awe as the Sakura and Hinata all but glided down the street, arms linked. Sakura held her pregnant stomach, whilst Hinata carried Minato close. The 2 together were a sight to be seen, and any man present wished it was their children the women were carrying.

As the 2 men followed behind, Sakura could see women whispering. They stopped as soon as the rosette laid her eyes on them, their eyes dropping in shame. No woman could compare to the new Uchiha matriarch.

As they neered the Hyuga compound, they could see at least 20 guards sitting aroung the walls of the state. Hyuga Hiashi, and Hinabi stood on the steps infront of the grand doors to the clans house.

"Uchiha-sama." Hiashi's guards bowed respectfully.

"Hyuga-san." Itachi greeted, bowing slightly before the other clan head.

"Uchiha-san." He greeted back, bowing just the same.

"Hello Otosan." Hinata murmered, her own bow as graceful as any Hyuga.

She went to stand beside her sister.

Sakura stepped forward beside her husband. "Your house is beautitful, Hiashi-san."

The Hyuga's face immediately softened at the rosettes quiet voice, he watched her bow respectfully to him before walking to join the 2 other women behind him.

"Sasuke." Itachi barked.

Sasuke stepped forward, head held high and chin jutting out. He stepped infront of Hiashi. The men stared at eachother seriously, before each bowing slightly at the waste.

"It is an honour to have you within our walls, cousins." Hiashi murmered.

Sasuke inclined his head, and Itachi nodded. Unnerved by their silence, he gestured to Hinabi. The Hyuga heiress stepped forward to greet her guests. Her proud head held high as she walked. Her hair was pinned up elegantly, a few strands sweeping down infront of her made up face. Sasuke had to admit she cleaned up well, more than well. She was downright beautiful.

"Tou-san, why do these people have eyes like Hinata-nesan?" A small voice broke the traditional atmosphere.

"Who is this?" Hinabi inquired before Sasuke could answer.

Hiashi's quick eyes picked out the unmistakable Uchiha child clinging to Sasuke's leg.

"He is my son." Sasuke said, his eyes meeting the Hyuga head's in a gesture that meant he would explain when the child was not present.

However, Hinabi ignored all silent conversation, and infront of her father, crouched down in her fine white silk Kimono to adress the small boy.

"I am Hinabi, can I meet you?" She said gently.

The boy came out from behind Sasuke, smiling at the new peson.

"I am Kai, its nice to meet you Hinabi-san. You pretty, you look just like Hinata-nesan. Why do you have the same eyes?" The little boy gabbed.

Hinabi smiled warmly at him before encouraging him closer with one finger. Entranced, the boy stepped closer.

"It is because your Hinata-Nesan is my Nesan. And that scary looking man over there is my Otosan, don't worry though hes just crabby. You know how your Otosan, Ojisan and you have the same eyes? Because your family. Thats why we share the same traits." The heiress explained gently to the boy.

Kai stared at her for a second, before absolutely beaming. He reached out and took the heiress's hand.

"I like you nichan. Can we be friends?" He asked seriously.

Hinabi laughed lightly before nodding and shooting the boy a wink. She rose to her feet gracefully, Kai attached to her hand.

"He looks just like you." She said to Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha was staring at the sight with a satisfied look in his eyes. And as Hinabi adressed him, he found himself staring into her eyes. The heiress paused for a moment, catching his onyx orbs. A moment of tension crossed the pair, before Hinabi uncharacteristically blushed.

"Come. Uchiha-sama, Hinabi has a fine herb garden within the estate. I am sure Hinata-chan and yourself would love some tea?" Hiashi stated, gracefully dismissing the women present.

However.

"I am afraid not father. I wish to join the meeting." Hinata said gravely, her voice stern.

Hiashi blinked at her, before looking to Itachi who nodded. The Hyuga sighed and nodded.

"I would love some tea." Sakura said to Hinabi.

"CAN I COME!?" Kai demanded, not yet ready to let go of his new friend.

Sakura smiled at Kai and held her hand out for his other free one.

"Of course Kai-kun." Hinabi murmered.

The men, plus Hinata, watched as the women led the boy away. He was laughing and chattering as Hinabi and Sakura laughed in amusement.

"Come." Hiashi said.

He turned and led the way behind where the women had just gone through, down spectacular hallways and past lavish koi ponds. Sasuke and Itachi took no hesitation in looking around. Their own estate was much grander than this, but they had noone to upkeep it and it was too much to ask of any person. Hinata knew her way, she moved gracefully within theses walls. Servants bowed respectfully as they went by, other clan members adressing them formally before bowing and scurrying out of the way.

"Hinata-hime?" A deep voice cut through their silence.

"Neji-nichan!" Hinata cried, before spinning to meet the man.

Neji had turned into quite a handsome man, his white eyes endearing as they were shaped with mischif. His long brown hair hung around him like a cloak. He wore to forhead protector, instead bandages were wrapped around his forhead,his hair falling forward and into his face slightly. He wore a cream coloured robe, overtop a white one. He seemed completely unaware that they had been expecting comany.

"When did you return, Neji-san." Hiashi inquired.

"We finished out mission late last night. I returned in the morning. I wasn't aware that we were expecting visitors?" He said questioningly.

"Yes Nichan. And I would be quite grateful if you would join us." Hinata said boldly, not allowing her father a chance to dismiss her other ally.

Neji nodded seriously, before turning his attention to Minato.

"May I see my nephew?" He murmered.

Hinata passed the sleeping baby to Neji, who held him protectively as the prosession continued forward.

"He looks just like Naruto." Neji commented.

As soon as his name was out, the child's eyes opened and immediately looked around for his father. When he saw no trace, the stared up at the strange man holding him. White eyes met white eyes and Neji grinned hugely.

"He has the Byakugan!" He exclaimed.

Hinata giggled. "Well of course he does."

"Then he will be trained the Hyuga way of course." Neji said gleefully.

"My god-son will be trained in many different styles, Hyuga-san. I expect I'll need your help." Sasuke said playfully.

Neji looked at the younger Uchiha, before smirking and nodding. He heard the double meaning behind his words.

"Here we are." Hiashi said.

They entered a huge room, on either side sat 10 Hyuga elders. Hiashi took his place in the middle front. Sitting down with his bretheren.

"We are humbled to welcome the Uchiha clan into our walls today. We once wished to call you kin. We are gathered here to discuss something of great importance, which you will be informing us about?" Hiashi inquired, his eyes serious.

Hinata sat beside her father on his left, Neji on his right. The 2 remaining Uchiha sat in front of the head.

"We have with us a scroll that our father has signed. Your signature too Hiashi, stains this weathered paper. It is an agreement, more so a contract. The Hyuga heir was to marry the Uchiha heir as to bridge the gap between such prestegious clans. However, myself and Hinata are betrothed. Which only leaves your young heiress Hinabi, and my younger sibling Sasuke." Itachi said, his voice strong and serious.

There was an audible murmer throught the elders present, and Hiashi's own stoic mask curved into one of anger.

"That contract was signed long ago. It has absolutely no athaurity-"

"Oh It does Hiashi-san." Sasuke jumped in, his voice just as serious as his brothers.

"You see, both you and my father not only signed this scroll, you signed in blood." Itachi explained further, holding the scroll up for the Head to see.

Sure enough, two clearly male fingerprints forever embossed into the parchement. The uchiha fingerprint was dark, their own blood more violet crimson, while the Hyuga's was a vivid colour bright and ominous as their own eyes. It was a symbol, binding the contract in blood. If the Hyuga still refused.. then there would be no other solution than a duel between heads of each clan. A duel to the death.

"I see." Was all Hiashi could say to the brothers.

His white eyes dropped, a vein on his forhead protruding as he weighed his options carefully.

"I have something to add, if I may father." Hinata's quiet voice sang out.

The elders grumbled a bit at her intervening, but said nothing. The Hokage's wife had status even if she was an ex heiress.

"I have asked Sasuke if he would strike a deal with me, and being the understanding man he is he agreed." She smiled at the Uchiha.

Hiashi raised his brow and nodded for his daughter to continue.

"Unlike my superiors here, I do not enjoy enslaving my family," There was an ourtraged gasp, but Hinata drew her shoulders back, her proud head held high. For once she embodied everything an heiress was, her eyes dared anyone to speak against her, her regal positioning held firm and the Hyuga's in the room backed down immediately at this show of intimidation.

"Hinabi does not know Sasuke. She does not deserve to be 'sold' into an arranged marriage. She already is destined to become clan leader, which itself is just as sad. She never got the chance to really be a child, as many heirs don't. But I want my sister to have her chance at love. Its not unrealistic. If Sasuke were to ask to court her, and she in turn develop feelings for him .. well then what could it hurt? And if she doesn't, Itachi has agreed that they will reverse the blood signing in an act of respect and honour toward our clans daughter." Hinata finished, her voice ringing with compassion for her sibling.

Neji was smiling hugely, so unlike him, he caught eyes with Sasuke.. and the younger Uchiha could almost see the 'thank you' in his luminous eyes. He nodded slightly and turned his attention to Hiashi. The head was smiling slightly, his eyes alight with concealed amusement, but nothing got past these brothers.

"I am more than persuaded to agree to your terms young Uchiha-san. I will allow you to court my daughter, the contract stands of now. But if she doesn't accept your affections, she is to venture out and find her own husband?"

"Also. If she were to accept the marriage, I would like ton adress Neji-nesan." Hinata continued.

Hiashi turned to Neji expectantly as Hinata drew in a breath.

"I would like to suggest that if Hinabi does accept the marriage, that Neji be made heir to the Hyuga clan."

There were outraged cries at this, a branch member become head of the clan! It was unheard of, it was an abomination it was-

"I can accept those terms, Hinata-hime." Hiashi said, his voice considerably light.

Neji looked shocked, and glanced at Hinata behind Hiashi's back, his eyes bright and excited. He never expected this in a million years. But he had always wanted to make the clan change their ridiculous rules about the main branch and the lower branch. He would make peace between the devided clan.

"I accept the nomination." Neji finished formally.

Hiashi clasped his hands together, and bowed low to the Uchiha in the room.

"Arrigato Uchiha-san." Hiashi said.

Itachi returned with the same bow, respectfully nodding and accepting the thanks.

When all was said and done, they exited the Hyuga main room with joy dominant on their features.

"Now you just have to win my cousins heart." Neji quipped at a flustered Sasuke.

"Ch, I am a-"

"Yea, yea. Your an Uchiha, what makes you think I'll fall for that line?" A sarcastic, yet amused voice spoke beside him.

"OTOSAN" A much higher voice yelled for him.

He reached out his arms for Kai the moment he hear him, and his son flung himself into his arms. Sasuke looked behind him to a smiling Hinabi. She caught his eyes .. and to his utter astonishment, winked at him.

"Ok Uchiha. Ill go on a date with you. Just promise that I'll get to see that cute son of yours." The young heiress giggled.

Kai smiled hugely at his father and pointed at Hinabi.

"I love her Tou-san. Can she be your friend too?" Kai asked seriously.

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow at his son before smiling at the blushing heiress.

"She can be if she wants to be." He said quietly, his dark eyes asking her more than one question within their depths.

She smiled back at him timidly, her eyes shining.

"I would love to be your 'friend' Uchiha-san."

"Please, call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke-san."

"No.. not quite..."

Hinabi giggled before reaching out and flicking Sasuke's arm. The man grinned devilishly at the younger woman, who blushed deeper.

"Sasuke-kun."

He grunted in satisfaction and fixed her with a heart warming grin.

"Well.. Im just about to keel over here Sasuke. Can you say goodbye to your girlfriend so we can leave?" Sakura complained softly, her eyes teasing.

Sasuke could sense something off in the rosette today, and he saw it on Itachi's face as well. He hurridely put Kai down, and pushed him toward Itachi, Sakura, and Hinata.

"Ill be right there Kai-koi." He called.

The boy smiled as he latched on to Itachi's back.

"Ok! Bye Hinabi-nesan!" He cried.

"Bye bye Kai-kun." She laughed.

Sasuke turned to look at her seriously. She smiled at him cheekily, completely disarming his sarcasm.

"So, it seems that I am to be engaged to you?" Hinabi asked quietly.

"Only if we seem to like eachother." Sasuke answered.

The heiress smiled hugely. "That is very considerate of you."

"Listen, I don't want to marry a woman that I do not love, and I wouldn't want you marrying a man you don't love. At least if we go through the steps.. we can figure that out. If we don't .. match. Then we can call it quits, both equal say." Sasuke shrugged.

Hinabi suddenly placed a hand on his arm, he looked down into her huge white eyes and was suprised to see tears forming in them.

"I want to thank you Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

He blushed a little bit, and turned to her. He let his hand rest lightly on her waste for a moment.

"You are offering me my freedom Sasuke, better yet, you offer me the love of a handsome man who comes from a beautiful family.. " She whispered.

Sasuke smiled slightly, before bending down and kissing the woman on the cheek. He let his hand caress her face, before pulling away and smirking at her.

"Can I see you tomorrow." He asked

Speachless, she nodded. The soft summer wind pulled at her decorated hair, fluttering strands over her eyes. As soon as her hand passed her face to remove the traiterous strands, he dissapeared. Leaving her red cheeked and breathing quickly. Hinabi brought her trembling hand to her cheek, to the spot where he kissed her. Her skin was electric, tingling from the sensation of him warm lips against her soft skin. She felt a new wave of heat cover her neck. This man was going to bring her a world of suprises.. and she couldn't wait. She turned toward her bedroom, reaching up and pulling the ornament sticks out of her hair. As the brown locks tumbled down her back, her eyes closed.. and she sank into the feeling of.. freedom.

**Ok , so I realize that I make grammatical errors and I can assure you that NO I DO NOT HAVE A SPELL CHECK ON THE PROGRAM I USE. I am very sorry for the inconvenience and all I can say is that if it bothers you that much to have spelling mistakes that I have overlooked than do not continue to read my story as I am no macheine and I will make mistakes that I do not realize. Other than THAT, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. A little SasuHina(Hinabi;]) romance finally. Sakura should be going into labour soon.. Hinata and Neji are going to recieve some amazing news. Naruto suddenly finds himself playing daddy more often than he thought. Sasori and Kisame are about to see how challenging (along with Itachi and Sasuke) taking on a genin team can be. OTHER THAN THAT, no more spoilers for this story. I sincerely hope you do not mind my mistakes so much as to stop reading my story, all I ask is: yes I realize their are mistakes and I realize they bother some people, but just inbox me the mistakes and I will do my best to locate them and fix them. Thats it. Thank you all for sticking with me and leaving beautiful reviews! MUCH LOVE.**


	24. Chapter 24

**OK. So , I completely understand that I make grammatical errors (Once again I am going to say this) And I am very sorry for the inconvenience. However, pointing them out on reviews is not going to help :s if they are there they are there and all I can say is that I will try harder in the next chapter to make sure I do not make these mistakes again, as I've tried locating all of them and found the task quite time consuming and tedious. It takes away from my already limited writing time.** **AND ACTUALLY ENGLISH IS MY FIRST LANGUAGE, so thank you very much for that comment. Don't get me wrong its not that I cannot accept criticism, it just gets very tired after so many comments. And I do try to proof read and correct all of my work, however most of the time I am rushing to get the chapter out before I drop from exhaustion! If you do not appreciate the story despite the fact that there are errors, than please do me a favour and discontinue reading it :[ it just weighs hard on my confidence as a writer. I do appreciate every review and I am so sorry for the negativity! Its just very ... undermining knowing that you try so hard and people can only focus on your mistakes. I love all my readers! And to those who continue to show me nothing but love and support, THANK YOU! From the bottom of my very tired heart, THANK YOU. MUCH LOVE. **

**ANYWAYS, so here is the next chapter. **

There was silence in the Uchiha mannor, at 3 am what else could be expected. The soft sounds of those sleeping within their rooms were the only ones to grace those halls. In one room, the younger Uchiha heir slept in the middle of a gargantuine bed, his tiny 4 year old son curled up like a kitten on his broad chest. A red headed man was sprawled out across what looked like a crater of pillows, while a blue skinned man had fallen asleep leaning back in a comfy looking chair. In the other room, the Uchiha head slept on his side, spooned behind his hugely pregnant wife.

Emerald eyes stared into the darkness nervously. Rose like lips mouthed silent numbers again and again. Hands of green chakra were pressed to her sides as she silently healed the oncoming contractions. Could she make it through labour in silence? Could she do this on her own? Another shot of pain scorched through her body. But she was a kunoichi, a medic, she could handle any pain... Right?

"What is it hime?" Itachi's smooth voice murmered over her exposed shoulder.

"Contractions." She whispered to him.

There was silence behind her, and suddenly the warmth soothing her back muscles was gone. Itachi was infront of her in a flash, his arms ready to grab her.

"W-wait!" She cried before he could pull her into his arms.

The stoic man halted his actions, peering at his wife incrediously.

"I- I want to do this -huff- on my own Itachi." She moaned as another onslaught of pain wrenched through her body.

"No. I will not watch you harm yourself Sakura-hime, you may hate me forever after this but I love you to damn much to watch yourself do this now. Prove your strength some other way." Itachi growled.

Sakura was in too much pain to argue, instead she was focusing her senses on the position of her baby.

"I am bringing you to Tsunade-"

"No need." Said female's voice echoed through the room.

"Tsunade-shisou!?" Sakura cried.

"Ahh Sakura-chan, I knew you would burst any day now. I put chakra moniters on your gloves! Just in case you would pull something like this you stubborn woman. Now, Shizune will be here any moment with my kit. Itachi-kun, please help her to get onto her bottom, prop her back up just a bit with pillows." The great Sanin ordered.

Itachi immediately went to work, propping his wife up as gently as he could. As tsunade moved the bedding away so she could go to work. Itachi positioned Sakura so her bottom was at the edge of the bed, and sat behind her quickly, taking hold of one of her hands and running the other through her lucious pink locks.

"Okay Sakura-chan, are you ready? Treat it like any other training session. Take this pain Sakura Haruno, remember it, bear it and let it make you into a stronger woman. A mother." Tsunade whispered as she brought Sakura's legs apart.

The rosette was taking measured breaths, easing through her contractions with ease now that her mother-figure was present. She felt a pinch as Tsunade examined her.

"10 centimeters already Sakura. How far are the contractions apart." Tsunade asked briskly.

"30 seconds." She panted.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! I brought everything you requested, though I doubt Sake..."Shizune's voice cut off when she saw Sakura propped and ready to deliver.

"Come Shizune. I'll need that bag now. And get those blankets ready." She murmered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you for blessing me with a family, my hime."

The proud family lay together on the bed, the soiled sheets had been tossed into a corner. After 12 hours of labour, Sakura finally had given birth to both of her babies. A proud Tsunade had handed her each after checking them and Sakura and deaming them all perfectly healthy. She had left the couple so as to give their family a chance to bond and bask in happieness.

"What should we name them?"

The proud parents stared down at the two bundles. In Sakura's right arm lay a beautiful baby boy. He was a spitting image of Itachi, his onyx eyes resembled that of any Uchiha. In her left arm lay a baby girl. Her hair was that of her mothers, a light silver-pink colour that reminded Itachi of fine silk. Unfortunately to Itachi, the little girl did not inherit her mothers beautiful emerald eyes, however they instead were a strange hazel mix. On the outside, breathtaking green shone as she peeked at her parents, but that green faded into deep onyx toward her pupil. Her eyes were beautiful.

"How about, you name her and I will name him." Sakura whispered.

Itachi nodded, and the parents stared at their children for a moment.

"Hitomi." He whispered, the name meaning beautiful eyes seemed to suit his daughter perfectly.

Sakura nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She wanted to have reference to him being the true first born heir to the Uchiha clan.

"I want to name him Shin'ichi. Shin for short."

Itachi smiled at her before caressing his sons face.

"Hitomi and Shin Uchiha. They are beautiful." Sakura whispered.

"They will have a glorious future ahead of them." Itachi said hapilly.

And he would make sure of it, with this war bearing down on them, he felt even more inclined now to make sure his loved ones were protected. He would fight to the death if he had to, this was his family now.. and he would never lose his family again.


	25. Chapter 25

Sasuke glaced around the quiet house. Itachi and Sakura had not come downstiars, whilst Sasori and Kisame had already left for the training grounds. He had brought Kai to his first academy lesson (more like preschool) and was preparing to head the training grounds to meet Hinabi. But his gut felt strange, a weird excitement buzzed in his veins. He knew something was happening, or had happened.. he just didn't understand what.

"Itachi-kun, where is everyone?" Sakura's whisper-like voice sang softly.

"Hime, you were working for 12 hours, it is daytime love. They have already left." His brothers stoic voice answered.

Sasuke frowned, Sakura was working on what? He took it upon himself to find out and strode through the door that conected the kitchen to the living room. And stopped dead in his tracks. There, on the pile of pillows Sasori had called a bed the previous night, was Sakura with two tiny bundles in her arms. Itachi was sitting infront her her, watching as she naturally fed her babies. His mind immediately went blank.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, her voice full of suprise and excitement. A strange mix that had never graced her lips before.

"Brother, come greet your neice and nephew." Itachi said quietly, a hint of a smile touching his lips.

Sasuke shook his head quickly, trying to dispell the illusion. But there they were, a happy family of 4.

"W-when?" He asked roughly, his throat hurt in such an odd way...

"Last night Sasuke-kun, Im suprised we didn't wake you." Sakura sang.

He stared, his heart clenching in his chest. More Uchiha, more family...

"I-Can I meet them?" He whispered, his voice breaking.

Itachi stood and stared at him, his own face full of understanding and self loathing.

"Please, meet your family Sasuke.. the start of the new generation. We will be a strong clan once again Sasuke, I promise." Itachi said quietly, holding his arm out in a gesture of welcome.

He took a deep breath, and walked toward the mother of his new relatives. She quickly made herself modest again, and held the first bundle out to him.

"Shin, your nephew." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke didn't know how to hold such a tiny thing, his hands were too large, too strong. But he found a awkward way to cradle the babe and stared intently down at him. Large, signature onyx eyes stared back at him curiously, sparks of happieness danced within the cute orbs. Black hair stood up in every which way. He was the picture of an Uchiha, looking a bit like Kai. Sasuke smiled lightly, what a beautiful addition.

"Do you want to meet your neice?" Sakura whispered.

Itachi took shin, and Sakura handed him the next bundle. Sasuke scoffed as the blanket fell back to reveal more silver-pink hair. But her eyes were closed, he couldnt tell if she was a mini-Sakura, or just half.

"Her eyes?" As soon as the comment was out, her tiny eyes flew open, and locked onto his.

Deep emerald green surrounded flat black. Her eyes were captivating, much to aware for a newborn.

"Hitomi." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, the name suited her. But his mind was reeling, her eyes followed his every movement, watching the way his brow furrowed, the way his mouth moved.

"She.. seems aware?" Sasuke questioned.

"She was the first born Sasuke, the first heiress we've ever had. There has only every been 3 female sharingan weilders in the history of Uchiha. Though the wives always bore weilding sons." Itachi said, his voice implicating that he had no doubt his daughter would be one of the weilders herself.

He nodded to himself and handed his neice back to his sister.

"They make the clan proud."

Itachi smirked at him, and nodded. He got up, and made his way to the front gates. He was never one for gossip, but this time he would tell everyone, he would make the arrival of the newest Uchiha heirs known to anyone who would listen

**SORRY EVERYONE. Ive moved cities 3 times in the last 3 months, back to school.. just overall crazieness in my life. Im by no means done writing this story, and can only apologize for my neglect!**


	26. Chapter 26

Hinabi stared at her clans extensive garden. It had been a while since she had come out here to think. She remembered all those time she had sat out here with her sister. Sharing secrets tears with the eldest Hyuga.

"Hello, my Hime." A low voice whispered in her ear.

And then there was him, the only other time she felt at home.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered, and let herself relax back into his chest.

"They're beautiful." He said, speaking about the new Uchiha twins. Hitomi and Shin were indeed the most beautiful babies she had ever seen.

Sasuke had just come back from walking Kai and Sakura home. Sakura had brought the two over for Hinabi and Hiashi to meet. The bonds between the Hyuga and Uchiha were strengthening everyday. So much so, Sasuke was allowed to come and go as he pleased within the Hyuga compound. Hiashi had even sparred with Sasuke one random day, announcing that he was a strong opponent and capable of defending his daughters honour.

"I worry." She whispered.

News of enemy forces marching closer had burned her ears. She had taken a look around their beautiful village, how much would they lose? ... Who would they lose?

"Don't fear my love. We will be alright-"

"Don't do that Sasuke. I am your equal remember? Give it to me straight, I am also a kunoichi and I can handle the idea of war. This is going to be a bloody mess."

He stiffened at her words, and sighed loudly.

"Yes it is. But I am strong, as are you. I will come home to you, and noone will ever be able to hurt you while this heart is still beating." He whispered, pulling her hand up to his neck, to feel his pulse.

She shivered.

"Promise me Hanabi, if the fighting gets to much-"

"No. I am the heriess to the Hyuga clan Sasuke. You must understand-"

"I only ask that you run.. with Kai." He said lowly.

She had forgotten. Of course, kai.. he had Sasuke now. His father, and she knew the little boy looked at her like... like... Oh god. Sasuke would get his way. She would not leave the boy without his _mother_.

"If it gets to be too much, Sakura-san, Hinata-onesan and myself have already discussed multiple escapre routes." She whispered, not that she had wanted to.

He relaxed. Though he knew in the end it would be Hinata and Hinabi if anything. Sakura was too damn stubborn.

"I don't want to talk about this Sasuke-kun." She whispered.

She felt him move, and suddenly they were sitting ontop of the Hokage monument. His teleportation jutsu was incredibly fast.

"Wh-"

She didnt have time to respond, before he was ontop of her. His sinful lips moved against hers in a way that made her quake beneath him. She gasped as his hands roamed her sides, and fisted themselves in her hair, holding her to him tightly.

"I love you." He growled.

She pushed her hands through his silky black locks, smiling into the kiss.

"I love you too." She whispered.

It was a shock when suddenly, he weight was gone. She sat up, dissoriented. Only to find Sasuke waiting with his hand out. She took it, and he pulled her up for another scorching kiss. Before...

"SASUKE! What are you-"

"Hinabi Hyuga," He had slipped to one knee. "You are my best friend. My confidant, my lover. Mother of my child, and children to come. I will never love another like I love you. Until the day I die I remain faithfully yours. Will you do me the absolute honour, of becoming my wife?"


	27. Chapter 27

The last chapter was really short, I started writing another story too. ShikaSaku came out of NOWHERE and I find that I enjoy that couple as well. But, this is my favourite story to write by far, so here it is…

"We must prepare a strategy Naruto; we cannot keep waiting for them to make the first move." Shikamaru said; his voice even and calm.

"I do not want to panic the villagers." The Hokage argued.

Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes in exasperation.

"The villagers don't need to know, our shinobi force does. Once the attack ensues, massive genjutsu will be enough to move the villagers to where we need them to go. Genin and a handful of Chunnin will be appointed to move them." Shikamaru started to plan anyways.

Naruto just turned around, waving him forward. He just didn't want to think about this damn war, he hadn't seen Hinata or Minato for such a long time, his heart felt heavy. Even the new Uchiha twins, where Hinata had been going to see every day, had been kept away from him. He needed a break.

"Shikamaru?" He said quietly, his voice wavering a bit.

"Hai? What is it?" Said shinobi answered, his voice unsure.

"Can you do this for me, can you plan this? I can't think of something like this, we both know it," He whispered. "Why on earth did they make me Hokage, here I sit away from my family. Away from friends, anyone that I want and need to be close to before this war hits and takes them … or me. I cannot do this, I'm not cut out for this-"

"Take a break." Shikamaru cut him off.

Naruto stared at him incredulously. The Hokage didn't just 'take a break'.

"You need it Naruto; no one should have to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders every day of their life. I even still sneak out and watch the clouds… You make life so, so troublesome." He sighed.

Naruto chuckled, old habits die hard he supposed.

"Thank you, Shikamaru."

He carried on his father's flying thunder god technique with a little too much enthusiasm. He left a startled Shikamaru alone in the Hokage office.

"What a drag."

"How are you feeling Sakura-san?" the Namikaze woman asked sincerely.

"I am doing well, thank you Hinata-chan. Though I am sure Itachi and I could use a bit more sleep, the twins are just so active…" Her whisper like voice sighed.

She looked paler than usual, which was a scary thought considering her almost iridescent skin tone. Hinata studied Sakura intently; there were bags under the Uchiha matriarch's eyes, a telling love bite on her collarbone. Looks like the twins weren't the only ones keeping her awake at night.

"How is Naruto?" Sakura asked, her deep expressionless emerald eyes staring into hers.

Hinata chewed on her lower lip, adjusting a sleeping Minato into her left arm. Her eyes cast downwards as she thought about how to answer without sounding like she was complaining. Her husband was, after all, the Hokage…

"I'm doing well Sakura-chan. Thanks for asking!" A deep voice chuckled behind Hinata.

Strong arms encircled her from behind. She gasped, and clutched Minato closer.

"Ne, Hinata-hime don't you recognize your own fiancé?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

The wedding was so close. She had hardly seen heads or tails of her love...

Upon hearing his father's voice, Minato's eyes snapped open. His eyes glued to the smiling faces of his parents above him. The child smiled and cooed, reaching for his father's shaggy hair.

"Nice to see you Naruto-kun." Sakura chuckled.

"W-what are you doing here?" She gasped, was it a clone?

"Shikamaru said I needed a break, and I just happen to agree with him. He is a genius you know." Naruto laughed into her shoulder.

She turned and planted a kiss on him, uncaring that Sakura was watching. His eyes flew wide open and he stared down at her in shock. His eyes softened after a moment, and he wrapped his wife in a warm embrace. This right here, this is where he was meant to be. This was what he was supposed to be doing all day; loving his wife.


	28. Chapter 28

"4 months, Hokage-sama."

Naruto glared down at his hands, time was ticking down, the dead armies marched on toward his home. Toward his precious people. He had already deployed many shinobi to the borders of the fire country, calling on his allies and his neighbours to help build a wall of protection. It was a right-out war and he knew it.

"We have at least 20 000 standing shinobi around the border of the fire country and the rest that are flooding in ... Suna sent as many as they could but fear for their small country."

Naruto sighed loudly and stared at Shikamaru over his desk, the shadow-nin looked deep in thought.

"We need to end this quickly." Shikamaru whispered.

"I know-"

"NO, you don't understand. I know what he's thinking, I know what going on. Whoever is behind this will wait until we are weak, until war has stopped and we are in the midst of rebuilding, and he will strike while the irons hot. War seems inevitable... But you have yet to ask the Akatsuki for their help on the front lines. If we can mass-kill that army in one attack... We can prevent at least one war. There will be casualties, heavy ones, but we can send out forces to the other countries being attacked, help as much as we can.. destroy the threat. Konoha needs to stand strong Naruto, we are the biggest country in this land.. its our duty."

He let out a huff of anger, was it not enough they would lose half their forces from the oncoming attack? Now they were to ask strangers to sacrifice themselves... Not strangers, friends, comrades, new found allies.

"I will speak with the Akatsuki." He whispered.

Shikamaru stared at him sympethetically, before letting out a long sigh.

"I wish we could go back, start over Naruto. Im being honest when I tell you, if someone would have just believed in you a bit more, had been there to cheer you on... I doubt that the world would know war. I think instead you would have accomplished all of this sooner... you are a troublesome guy at times, but I know the value of a hero."

Those words made his chest clench, it was strange to him, even now when he knew he was friends with those he had had so much to prove to in the past. Hearing it, watching as regret fluttered through their eyes, it made him feel so good. He felt so wanted, so trusted. He felt as if that hole in his heart had never been there, there was no scar.

"Thank you Shikamaru, and thank you... for being a friend to me."

Shikamaru stared at him, before smirking.

"Lets say we get our lazy team-mates, now is still a time for family. In 2 months we will all be deployed, and if you dont mind I have a certain blonde team-mate that needs to stop dating yours and realize Im not as lazy as she thinks."

Naruto laughed, as much as Shikamaru complained about bossy women, they all knew it was his biggest weakness. Ino was no exception.

**OMG. SO I JUST WATCHED THE 6TH SHIPPUDEN MOVIE... balled my freakin eyes out. It was MUCH to short though! And I found it sort of anticlimatic... they shouldhave dragged out Naruto's feelings.. AND NO MORE SPOILERS. Sorry! Watch it if you can, still an amazing movie. MUCH LOVE.**


	29. Chapter 29

So there are quite a few things I would like to clear up in this story;

Kai, Sasuke's son, is 4 . Which doesn't seem to fit the time line, but the reason why is because of the experiements that Kabuto did on him which progressed growth and chakra reserves etc.

Secondly, I got my kimono make backward, the Obi is to be tied overtop the Kimono. My mistake!

The number of Shinobi in the the hidden village was up to 3 thousand or so and when Naruto and Shikamaru spoke they said 20 000 as a force! Thats because shinobi, retired or living elsewhere in the country all checked in! As well as neighbouring countries sending allies as the biggest army marches toward Konoha!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in SOOOOOO long. I have just been toooo busy to even get a day to myself! And literally between 4 jobs, 7 horses going through training and 2 dogs AND a boyfriend... No. . and if i ever get a break im completely exhausted!

Now that im down to 2 horses and more spare time I should start writing again! Its kind of hard though, to get back into the same frame of mind I was in while writing the story.. Any kind words would ABSOLUTELY help ! Thanks so much for sticking with me and again im SO SORRY. I LOVE YOU ALL, 124 reviews!? You guys are amazing and I owe you another chapter! .. maybe more than one today :O!

MUCH LOVE, TATI.


	30. Chapter 30

The Hyuga mannor was tense, but noty with the usual tension that had overcome the household with a branch member being made heir. No, this tension was laced with excitment.

This was the day the two greatest clans in Konoha had been waiting for, for 20 years. This was the day that Uchiha Sasuke was to take Hyuga Hinabi as his bride, thus binding the two clans in matrimony.

Hyuga maids rushed about, along with the Yamanaka family that was in charge of placing flowers throughout the venue. The Akamichi were in the Hyuga kitchen, as a the finest catering service in Konoha. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were all within a very calm Hinabi's room.

"Kami Hinabi, how are you keeping your cool?" Ino commented as she pinned another peice of babies breath into Hinabi's elaborate updo.

The young heiress blinked.

"What is there to be nervous about?" She asked, confusion dancing in her eyes.

Hinata stifled a giggle. That was one thing she loved dearly about her younger sister, she was never one to let emotions take control. It was Hinabi that used to cool her down when she would have panick attacks before and after meetings with the elders.

"Your getting married! To _Sasuke_, that doesnt intimidate you? Man! He was THE heart throb of Konoha when we were younger, and you waltz in like its nothing! I would be shaking in my heels!" Ino quipped.

Sakura shook her head at her friends antics, she remembered those days... Crazed fangirls, pawning over a man that was probably sexually inept at that age...

"Yes. I am getting married, but to my best friend... what on earth do I have to be anxious about?" Hinabi replied cooly.

Ino just snorted and stepped away from the now finished bride.

Hinabi looked absolutely stunning, her hair was swept up on her head in a beautiful updoe, with flowers tucked in every curl. Her makeup was subtle, her cheeks pin, her eyes highlighted with various shades of lilac to purple. Her lips were glossy, but not too much as to rub off on Sasuke. She wore a pure white, silk kimono that had beloned to her mother, with a white Obi that had little purple blossoms embriodered on it. She looked like the epitamy of elegance.

"Your beautiful Nechan." Hinata whispered and cupped her sisters cheek lovingly.

"I know Ka-san is supposed to say this to you, I hope you don't mind that I do it in her wake. Be happy, I know Kami has plans for you Hinabi-chan and I hope they wrap around your every dream. Love without abandon, and never be afraid to put your love first. Sasuke-kun is waiting for you, but don't rush. Take your time and find your peace with him the right way. I love you Nechan." And with that she kissed her sisters brow, and tucked a small blue ribbon inside her kimono.

"Some blue, and the Kimono was your Ka-sans, those flowers are new and fresh." Sakura whispered, smiling at the young woman.

Hinabi's eyes pricked with tears and she threw her arms around Hinata.

"Im so happy you here to take me through this." She whispered in her sisters ear.

Hinata hugged her back and nodded, before pulling away, and taking a deep breath.

"Ready Ino-chan?" She asked the other girl who, like her, was dressed in a simple deep purple bridesmaids kimono.

"Hai. Lets go Hinabi-chan!"

**SHORT! But I have to workkk today.. so the rest of the wedding is to come!**


End file.
